Sakura Card Captors
by Yen Li
Summary: Este eh um pós de CCS, Sakura conquista novos níveis de magia conhece novos amigos, e enfrenta dificuldades ainda maioras na busca pelos cards que se espalham novamente por Tomoeda... dessa vez ela enfrentará um grande desafio...
1. O Primeiro Dia de Aula

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episódio 01

Do alto de um prédio Sakura observa cartas amarelas e verdes caindo do céu... ela vê suas asas crescerem e com um pequeno impulso ela chega voando à Torre de Tóquio. Ao chegar mais perto Sakura vê a imagem de um anjo coberto pelas sombras... com olhos amarelos e penetrantes...  
– Quem eh vc?  
– Tudo... vai acontecer tudo de novo... – o anjo aponta para frente, Sakura vira-se de costas e vê outra pessoa, uma menina de cabelos claros segurando um báculo... ao longe Sakura ouve sons de sirene de carros... mal sabe ela q esses sons naum fazem parte de seu sonho... e sim da realidade, os despertadores tocam...   
Hoje, dia primeiro de setembro, faz uma linda manhã de verão, que por sinal já está quase no fim. O vento sopra lentamente levando consigo algumas flores de cerejeira que se desprendem dos galhos das árvores da cidade de Tomoeda. Em uma casa da cidade ouvem-se gritos de uma menina muito especial. Sakura desce as escadas correndo.  
- Haaaaa! To atrasada... Daqui a pouco o Li e a Mei Lin vão chegar e eu...ai ai ai ai ai.  
- Não come muito rápido senão você vai se engasgar monstrenga. –Touya não mudou muito.  
- Eu não sou monstrenga! Ha, bom dia mamãe. Onde está o Yukito?  
- Está dormindo ainda, hoje não temos aula... Sakura o Papai já saiu para trabalhar e vai chegar... - Touya eh interrompido pela campainha.  
Dim dom!  
- Eu atendo! Oi Li...  
Sakura abraça Shaoran e Touya lança um olhar mortal a ele que retribui da mesma forma.  
- Você já está pronta? – Li desviando o olhar de Touya.  
- Uhum...Tchauzinho Touya já vou indo com o Shaoran.  
- Mas você nem acabou de co...- Ouve-se o som da porta batendo - Ha, esse moleque...

**O Primeiro Dia de Aula**

Sakura e Shaoran vão de mãos dadas ao colégio, ambos de patins, é verdade acabei não contando o que aconteceu durante o período de férias... bem, foi mais ou menos assim... Depois de trancar a carta Selada (O Vazio q junto com a carta Amor se tornou a carta Esperança), Sakura tornou-se a dona de todas as cartas Clow. Tomoyo editou outro filme que chamou "As Façanhas de Sakura-Segunda Parte", Yukito veio morar na casa de Sakura, Kero bateu um novo Record de 6 milhões no vídeo game e Touya continua implicante como sempre...Shaoran se mudou para Tomoeda junto com Mei Lin, e Sakura sempre que pode corresponde-se com Eriol e a Professora Mizuki, mal sabe ela o que está pra acontecer...  
- Onde está a Mei Lin Shaoran?  
- Ela disse que iria passar na casa da Tomoyo, que eu não me preocupasse e que nos encontraria na escola.  
- Sabe Shaoran... -Sakura cora de leve - eu gosto muito de vc, obrigada, obrigada por tudo...  
Shaoran olha para Sakura, sorri com ternura e a abraça amorosamente.  
- Ainda bem que encontramos vcs. -Mei Lin surge do nada como costuma fazer nos momentos em que Shaoran e Sakura ficam sozinhos.  
- Sakura! Vc sabia que vão entrar dois alunos novos na nossa classe? –Tomoyo, com sua habitual ternura.  
- É? Ha, eu estou louca pra saber quem vai ser nosso professor esse período.  
- Chegamos! – Li corta a conversa.  
Os quatro amigos entram na escola Tomoeda e assim que rompem pela sala deparam-se com uma roda de alunos em volta de um outro aluno não muito desconhecido por Sakura...  
- Eriol? –Sakura muito surpresa.  
- Oi Sakura, oi pessoal... - todos em coro dizem oi.  
- Vc voltou... –Tomoyo ainda perplexa.  
- Estava com saudades, vou estudar esse período com vcs...  
- Então vc é um dos "novos" alunos? - Mei Lin frisa a palavra 'novos' no ar com os dedos.  
- Uhum...  
- E o outro quem será? – Sakura tenta adivinhar.  
- Não importa quem seja, ele não é mais habilidoso que o meu melhor amigo... não é Shaoran? - Mei Lin solta umas de suas gargalhadas.  
- Acho que a professora vem vindo. – Tomoyo faz sinal para os amigos sentarem.  
- Professora? – Sakura descobre que as surpresas do dia ainda nem começaram...  
- Bom dia alunos, podem se sentar por favor? Pra quem não me conhece eu sou a professora Mizuki e serei a professora de vcs esse período. - Kaho anda até o conjunto de mesas onde encontram-se Sakura e sua turma - Como vai Sakura?  
- Agora estou muito bem... - Sakura diz corando e sentindo-se muito feliz - que bom que vcs voltaram eu estava com tanta saudade...  
- Que bom que gostaram da surpresa - nesse instante Eriol e Mizuki trocam misteriosos olhares percebidos por Shaoran - Quase ia me esquecendo... - Kaho caminha até a porta - Vcs terão mais uma colega esse período, pode entrar.  
Uma linda menina loira de olhos azuis profundos entra na classe.  
- Esta é Sazami. Ela veio da Inglaterra.  
- Do seu país Eriol. – Sakura eufórica – mas acaba lembrando do seu sonho ao ver a nova colega.  
- Tem um lugar vago bem ali, pode se sentar.  
- Obrigada. – Sazami mostra-se muito educada.  
Caso vcs não estejam lembrados Shaoran senta atrás de Sakura e ao lado de Mei Lin, Tomoyo senta-se ao lado de Sakura e Eriol que sentava do lado de Shaoran passou a sentar na frente de Sakura. A Cadeira vaga é justamente a cadeira na frente de Tomoyo.  
- Você é muito bonita. - Eriol fala em inglês.  
- Você fala inglês? - Sazami responde em inglês.  
- Também vim da Inglaterra, meu nome é Eriol. - Eriol ainda em inglês.  
- O meu é Sazami, acho que vamos nos dar muito bem. - Os dois se olham carinhosamente e soltam um leve sorriso.  
- Hei, não vai nos apresentar ela não? Não é justo vcs ficarem falando em inglês queremos participar da conversa tb. - Mei Lin, com cara de quem naum estah gostando nem um pouco de naum entender o que se passa.  
Sazami vira espantada para trás.  
- Oi! Meu nome é Mei Lin, esse aqui é o Shaoran.  
- Olá. – Li, responde sem olhá-la.  
- Meu nome é Tomoyo.  
- E eu sou a Sakura.  
Sazami esbugalha os olhos, depois volta ao normal.  
- Quer dizer que vc é a Sakura? Tenho que falar com vc...  
- Bem vamos começar a aula, acho que já dei tempo suficiente para vcs contarem as novidades.  
- Depois da aula... – Sazami dah uma última olhada em Sakura antes de virar pra frente.

Enquanto isso.

- Que droga, vai, vai, estou quase batendo meu Record... - ouve-se um 'toc-toc' no vidro da janela, Kero olha, seu carrinho bate e aparece game over na tela - Spii? - Kero abre a janela.  
- Olá Kerberos.  
- Como é bom te ver Spii, vem vamos jogar.  
- Kerberos, eu vim por outro motivo.  
- É, e qual seria esse motivo tão grande que vc não quer nem jogar comigo? Está com medo de perder, não é?  
- Sakura... as coisas vão se complicar um pouco, cuide bem dela, tenho que ir agora.  
- Hei, Spii espera aí... - Spiinel some entre as árvores - Que será que ele quis dizer?  
O Tempo de aula se esgotou e o sinal bateu antes que Sakura pudesse pensar no que iria falar com Sazami. Li, Tomoyo e Mei Lin olhavam atentamente para Sazami curiosos do que aconteceria, Eriol permanecia calmo como sempre, aos poucos Rika e os outros amigos de Sakura foram embora dando tchaus e desejando revê-los na manhã seguinte, quando somente restaram Eriol, Sakura e sua turminha, Sazami começou a falar.  
- Sakura, ouvi muito falar de vc, aliás vc é o motivo de eu estar aqui. Sei que vc é a nova dona das cartas Clow, ou melhor das cartas Sakura e estou disposta a duelar com vc para ver quem ficará com a posse das cartas. - Sakura e os outros exceto Eriol olham espantados para Sazami.  
- Quêêêêêêêêê?

END.

* * *

**By**

**Yen Li.**


	2. A Nova Rival de Sakura

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episódio 02

- E então, o que vc me diz Sakura? – Sazami perde todo o jeito de boa menina.  
- É que... eu... mas...  
- Ela aceitará. - Eriol se mete na conversa - Só precisa de um pouco de tempo... de quantas cartas será a batalha? - todos continuam espantados com a conversa.  
- Três. – Sazami diz sendo o mais direta possível.  
- Ok! Amanhã na saída. – Eriol sela o acordo.  
- Tudo bem, estarei esperando, até amanhã Sakura e prepare-se. - Sazami sai piscando o olho e fazendo o sinal de paz e amor, recuperando o bom ânimo e carisma de quando havia entrado na sala de aula.  
- O que está acontecendo? - Mei Lin é a primeira a perder o controle.  
- Calma Mei Lin. – Li parece ter entendido o q se passa.  
- Por favor Eriol nos explique o que está acontecendo. – Tomoyo faz esse pedido com um pouco de dor na voz.

**A Nova Rival de Sakura**

- Foi por isso que eu voltei. Estava na Inglaterra quando senti que haviam libertado a segunda chave.  
- Como? Só se pode libertar a segunda chave se o primeiro card captor falhar em sua missão e Sakura conseguiu cumprir o objetivo das cartas e de Clow. – Li confirma sua dúvida, mas parece não querer acreditar no que se passa.  
- Eu sei, mas o novo card captor acha que Sakura não tem poderes mágicos suficientes para liderar todas as cartas Clow e por isso teve condições de libertar a Segunda Chave.  
- Quêêêêêêêêêêêê? – Sakura delira ainda mais.  
- Sakura, amanhã vc terá uma batalha de 3 cartas onde o campeão, ou melhor a campeã, terá a posse de todas as cartas. Se vc perder as cartas voltarão a sua forma original, e Sazami terá que lutar com o Juiz para enfim tornar-se a dona das cartas Clow. – agora sim Eriol parece ser bastante explicativo.  
- Mas se Aquela menina ganhar, Sakura poderá pedir uma revanche não é? – Tomoyo tenta amenizar. - Infelizmente não! O duelo só pode acontecer entre os dois card captors escolhidos, e somente uma vez. – Shaoran esclarece com a voz quase sumindo, e mostrando que entende, e muito bem, a situação.  
- Não é justo tirarem de nós todas as cartas que demos duro pra conseguir! -Mei Lin grita revoltada.  
- Mas se vc ganhar tudo ficará como está agora Sakura e como não pode haver outro duelo as cartas serão suas definitivamente. – Eriol finalmente tranqüiliza os amigos.  
Sakura faz uma cara de desânimo.  
- Não fica assim Sakura vai dar tudo certo. – Tomoyo tenta anima-la.  
- É, vamos, eu te levo em casa. – Li abraça Sakura e eles caminham em direção a porta.  
Sakura vai saindo da sala sendo levada por Shaoran e Tomoyo, Mei Lin olha para Eriol com certa desconfiança, ele retribui com um sorriso.  
- Ei, me espera Shaoran. - Mei Lin sai correndo em direção aos outros.  
- Li, não esqueça de que Sakura só poderá usar 3 cartas. – Eriol lembra antes de vê-los sair.  
- Tudo correu bem? – Kaho entra pela outra porta.  
- Sim, Li é um menino muito esperto, saberá ajudar Sakura a escolher as cartas certas.  
- Você sabe o que acontecerá se ela perder..., espero que Sakura vença o duelo de amanhã.  
- Também espero, mas... vc sabe o que vai acontecer não é!

Do lado de fora, já a caminho de casa.

- Tomoyo será que vc poderia levar a Mei Lin até em casa?  
- Mas eu... - Li lança um olhar fatal a Mei Lin que entende o recado.  
- Claro. – Tomoyo tb entende a situação.  
- Ha, tudo bem. - Mei Lin concorda finalmente.  
Sakura e Li chegam na casa de Sakura.  
- Oi Sakura, está tudo bem? – Yukito se preocupa ao ver o desânimo de Sakura.  
- Sim, ela só está um pouco cansada. Vou levá-la para o quarto, mas precisamos falar com vc...  
- Sobre o que?  
- Depois conversamos, lá em cima.Vem Sakura!  
Eles sobem as escadas e quando entram no quarto dão de cara com Kerberos e Yue já em sua forma original. Sakura senta-se na cama e deixa uma lágrima cair, seus cabelos cobrem seu rosto deixando aparecer somente a ponta de seu nariz.  
- O que foi que aconteceu? Sei que foi algo relacionado à magia. – Yue, pergunta fria e diretamente como de costume.  
- Libertaram a segunda chave e Sakura foi desafiada para um duelo. - Li fala consolando Sakura.  
- Ah então foi isso que o Spii quis me dizer hoje de manhã. – Kerberos, finalmente entendendo o pq de sua dona estar tão triste... ele não a via desse jeito há muito tempo...  
- Eu vou perder todas as minhas cartas! – Sakura, finalmente fala desabando em choro por cima da cama, todos vão ampará-la, exceto Yue.  
- Não fique assim, tudo correrá bem. Somente escolha as cartas certas. Vc deve escolher uma carta movida pelo sol, uma pela lua e uma pela sua estrela. - Yue, ainda de pé.  
- As cartas devem ser de defesa, ataque e equilíbrio mágico, mas se vc quiser poderá escolher as cartas aleatoriamente, o que não é muito recomendado. – Kerberos tb opina.  
- Infelizmente não posso fazer mais nada, ajude-a a escolher as cartas descendente de Clow. – com 'um pouco' de indiferença Yue balança suas asas.  
- Me deixe voltar a minha identidade falsa primeiro Yue. - Kerberos se transforma. Logo em seguida Yue se transforma.  
- Espero ter ajudado vcs a resolverem o problema. - Yukito dah um sorriso e caminha em direção a porta do quarto.  
- Obrigada Yukito.  
Yukito desce as escadas.  
- Vamos escolher as cartas e as estratégias que vc vai usar amanhã. – Li tenta animar Sakura e pega o livro cor de rosa de dentro da gaveta da penteadeira da namorada. - Uhum... – Sakura ainda desanimada.  
- Vamos... - Kero grita, e sai voando pelo quarto feito um louco.

No outro dia, já na Escola

- Hoje iremos começar o capítulo... – A professora Mizuki jah começa a passar a matéria.  
- Cheguei! - Sakura chega ofegante, Li ao seu lado, cena típica, já que ela sempre se atrasa ou chega em cima da hora. - Pode se sentar Sakura.  
Sakura caminha até o seu lugar.  
- Bom dia Sakura. -Tomoyo fala preocupada com a amiga.  
- Você está bem? - Mei Lin tb preocupada pergunta à Sakura.  
- Uhum...  
- Vamos lá Sakura, eu quero ver vc acabar com aquela metida. - Mei Lin recuperando a fibra de sempre.  
- Ahhhh...não fala assim Mei Lin. -Sakura ri totalmente sem graça.  
- Pensei que não viesse mais. -Sazami, num tom 'meio' arrogante.  
- Ficará tudo bem... - Eriol fala quase mentalmente, somente Sakura e Li percebem.  
- Hãn... - Sakura e Li ao mesmo tempo.  
- Vamos parar com a conversa, temos muito trabalho pela frente hoje. - Kaho passa por Sakura - Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo.  
- Uhum... -Sakura ri e balança a cabeça, dessa vez mais confiante.  
O sinal demora uma eternidade para bater... Li, Tomoyo e Mei Lin ficam preocupados com Sakura enquanto Eriol sempre tranqüilo conversa com Sazami... até que chega o fim da aula. Todos saem da sala exceto Sazami e o grupo de Sakura.  
- E aí vai ser agora? – Sazami novamente perde o ar de boa menina.

END.

* * *

**By**

**Yen Li.**


	3. Kenelros Sun

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episódio 03

- Spii e Nakuru estão nos esperando - Eriol, sempre simpático, fala dando um sorriso. - Eles fizeram o almoço.  
- O que houve Sakura? – Tomoyo preocupada com a amiga - Vc está tão desanimada...  
- É que... eu...  
- Não se preocupe vai ficar tudo bem! – Shaoran diz convencido de q a situação irá se resolver.  
- Essa garota vai ver...eu vou... - Mei Lin, pára de falar quando percebe ter recebido um olhar fulminante de Sazami. - Olhem!  
- Há quanto tempo não passamos por aqui, não é Sakura? - Tomoyo diz ao chegarem no Parque.  
- Huhum, a última vez foi... - Passam alguns flashes da aventura vivida por Sakura e seus amigos no parque de diversões...Saindo das lembranças uma lágrima rola por seus olhos e ela aperta a mão de Shaoran que a encara e corresponde a seu aperto. Sazami olha a cena e suas bochechas coram ligeiramente.  
- Bem, chegamos. - Eriol concretiza – finalmente chegamos...

**Kenelros Sun**

- Nossa Eriol! Daqui de cima dá pra ver todo o parque! – Sakura fica feliz ao ver a linda vista para o parque; a nova casa de Eriol é praticamente igual a outra, porém na extensão de seu jardim encontra-se um pequeno abismo de onde pode ser observado o parque.  
- Aqui é lindo! Não é Shaoran? - Mei Lin tb impressionada com a vista do parque.  
- É..., mas... essa casa... é idêntica a casa que foi demolida.  
- Sim, a construímos para se parecer com nossa antiga casa. Vamos entrar.  
- Oi pessoal! Oi linda Sakura! Onde está o Touya? - Nakuru recebe os convidados na sala de jantar.  
- Ele está em casa com o Yukito. - -' Sakura, responde meio sem graça.  
- Nakuru, onde foi o Spiinel? – Eriol pergunta olhando ligeiramente para a sala.  
- Ele foi buscar nossos convidados...  
- Ha, entendo...  
- Vamos ou não vamos acabar logo com isso? - Sazami que permanecia calada até o momento acabou perdendo a paciência. - Calma, você terá sua batalha, mas precisamos esperar que nossos convidados cheguem.Vamos sentar. – Eriol convida os outros a sentarem na mesa. Eles se sentam comem e minutos depois Nakuru entra na sala.  
- Eles Chegaram!  
- Já era hora! – Sazami conclui.  
- Vamos!  
- Aiaiaiaiai... – Sakura se desespera momentaneamente ateh ver um boneco amarelado voando em sua direção - Heiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn...  
- Sakura...  
- Oi Kero...  
- O que vc e o Yue estão fazendo aqui?  
- Eu serei o Juiz. – Yue não perde tempo com longas explicações.  
- Queeeeeee... - Sakura agora fica completamente confusa. Todos aparecem no jardim.  
- Cada uma das card captors poderá usar 3 cartas. Libertem seus báculos. - Yue, fala friamente do lado esquerdo de Eriol, do lado direito está Nakuru, e Spiinel sentado no ombro de Eriol, ambos em suas identidades falsas.  
- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós. E ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se! - Sakura faz seu gestos mágicos e a chave se transforma.  
- Chave que guarda o poder Solar. Revele seus poderes ocultos a nós. E ofereça-os a valente card captor que aceitou essa missão. Em nome de Sazami. Liberte-se! - Sazami tb faz seu gestos mágicos e sua chave tb se transforma em um báculo onde a figura é um sol. Seu báculo é do tamanho do de Sakura porém é amarelo.  
- Então vamos começar... para sabermos quem ativará a primeira carta iniciaremos uma batalha de guardiões. O guardião de Sakura contra o de Sazami. O perdedor começa escolhendo a carta. – Yue fala fria e diretamente como de costume.  
- Pode contar comigo Sakura! - Kero, ao dizer isso abre sua longas asas transformando-se em Kerberos. Sazami fica um pouco impressionada, mas calmamente vira-se e abre sua mochila, de lá sai voando um ursinho de pelúcia muito esquisito, ele pousa de costas para Kerberos e de frente para Sazami, faz uma reverência, e vira-se novamente encarando Kerberos, suas asas crescem e ele, ou melhor, ela se transforma.  
- Han, o que é isso? – Shaoran parece naum acreditar no que vê.  
- Essa é Kenelros Sun minha guardiã do sol. Está pronta Sakura? - Sazami, diz dando uma risadinha. Yue finalmente conclui.  
- Guardiões posicionem-se! A batalha vai começar...

END.

* * *

**By**

**Yen Li.**


	4. E Começa a Batalha!

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episódio 04

Kerberos olha fixamente para Kenelros, que retribui o olhar, as card captors parecem um pouco tensas, por alguns segundos nada é falado, contudo o silêncio é interrompido por Yue:  
- Comecem!  
- Mas, Yue... - Sakura, fala já com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Kenelros ataque! – Sazami, sem se comover nem um pouco começa com a disputa. Da boca de Kenelros sai uma bola negra, envolvida por raios azuis, que acertam Kerberos em cheio.  
- Não! Kero vc está bem? - Sakura corre até Kero.  
- Um pouco machucado mas ficarei...ha... bem...  
- Kenelros novamente! - Kenelros lança a bola de sombra, que ameaça acertar Sakura em cheio, Kerberos pega sua dona com a boca e desvia da bola de sombra.  
- O que vc quer? Pq está fazendo tudo isso?- Sakura fala pousando, Kero ao seu lado.  
- Não deixarei que fique com as cartas Clow!

**E Começa a Batalha!**

- Kenelros novamente!  
- Cuidado Kero! - Dessa vez Kero usa suas asas e devolve a bola de sombra a Kenelros que por pouco não é atingida.  
- Até que vc não é tão ruim assim Sakura, mas eu sou melhor!  
- Sakura, não desanime, mostra pra ela quem é a melhor! - Mei Lin se irrita com a arrogância de Sazami.  
- Vamos acabar logo com isso! Kenelros mande a ele um raio de energia! - A mesma bola de sombra se forma na boca de Kenelros, mas dessa vez a bola não é lançada ela cresce e cresce e depois de um curto tempo sai dela um feixe de luz fortíssimo em direção a Kero.  
- Kero! – Sakura se desespera. Kero lança uma rajada de fogo em direção ao feixe de luz, os golpes se chocam e como em um cabo de Guerra os poderes ficam oscilando, ora o de Kenelros empurra o de Kero, ora o de Kero empurra o de Kenelros.  
- Chega de brincadeira Kenelros! Acabe com ele!  
O golpe de Kenelros fica mais poderoso e cortando o efeito da rajada de fogo arremessa Kero longe.  
- Kero, Kero vc está bem? – Sakura corre em direção a Kerberos com lágrimas nos olhos. Kero tenta falar, mas cai desmaiado.  
- Kero! Desculpa Kero eu não fui forte suficiente. –Sakura ao dizer isso e começa a chorar.  
- Sakura! Lembra do que vc prometeu ao Kero quando ele a transformou em Card Captor? -Um pequeno flash vem na cabeça de Sakura, ela lembra que prometeu trancar todas as cartas e que faria isso custasse o que custasse - Use esse mesmo pensamento para derrotar a Sazami, vc é capaz, se vc não consegue fazer isso por vc, faça por nós Sakura, faça pelo Kero, lembre-se que vc é a dona das cartas agora... faça isso por mim! - Shaoran fala com os olhos tristes, os mesmos olhos que ele fez quando ia partir para Tóquio.  
- Huhum...! - Sakura levanta a cabeça e pára de chorar.  
- Bem, como o guardião da Sakura perdeu Yue, eu acho que ela deve começar escolhendo a carta... – Eriol finalmente fala alguma coisa.  
- Sim, pode começar Sakura. – Yue concorda – Vamos lah Sakura... vc consegue! – ele pensa.  
- Sakura fique calma! – Tomoyo tenta tranqüilizar a amiga sem muito sucesso.  
- Lembre-se do que praticamos! – Li ainda preocupado com o resultado final.  
- Mostra a ela Sakura! - Mei Lin, diz com muita raiva...  
- Certo! - Sakura finalmente decide enfrentar a situação.  
- Quero só ver! Anda que carta vc vai usar?  
- Agite suas chamas e acabe com o inimigo...empreste-me o seu poder...Fogo! - Sakura, usa a carta do fogo como uma carta de ataque.  
- Boa carta Sakura, mas acho que ela não é párea para...Lua! - Todos se espantam, a carta Lua é uma belíssima carta tem a forma de um elfo "fêmea" suas vestes são longas e brancas, possui uma meia lua negra na testa e longos cabelos prateados. Seus olhos são azuis pérola. Essa carta foi feita por Sazami. As cartas Sazami são muito parecidas com as cartas Sakura, porém no verso no lugar da estrela encontra-se um sol e elas são amarelas.  
As cartas se chocam e duelam, porém, como Sazami havia dito, a carta Lua é mais forte que a carta Fogo. Que cai ao chão e transforma-se em carta novamente retornando para as mãos de Sakura. A Lua tb se transforma em carta e retorna às mãos de Sazami.  
- As cartas dela são muito fortes. - Shaoran fala atônito.  
- E agora o que eu faço?- Pensa Sakura.  
- Continuem o duelo!  
- Não desista Sakura, estamos com vc!-Tomoyo, sem perder as esperanças.  
- Huhum... - Sakura beija a carta e murmura: me ajude, por favor... - Sopre suavemente e leve o mal para longe... Transforme-se em correntes da justiça... Vento!  
- Lua! - Sazami, usa sua carta mais uma vez. O Vento e a Lua se chocam e duelam, faíscas brancas voam pelo céu e a carta Lua cai derrotada ao chão, transforma-se em carta e retorna às mãos de Sazami.  
- O quê? Como vc conseguiu? Não importa! Vc não vai me vencer! Estrela! - Sazami ergue seu báculo e Liberta sua segunda carta. A carta Estrela, que foi a carta dada a Sazami por Kenelros Sun, também tem forma de um elfo "fêmea", porém criança, possui cabelos curtos e azul escuros, vestes azul bebê e o símbolo de uma estrela na testa, tb azul escuro.Seus olhos são negros e azuis.  
- Vento!  
As cartas se chocam e começam a duelar, por um momento a carta Estrela se afasta e começa a brilhar, a luz é tão forte que todos fecham os olhos, quando a rajada de luz passa, a carta Estrela não está mais presente.  
- O que aconteceu? – Shaoran, ainda meio confuso pela claridade.  
- Onde está a carta Estrela? - Mei Lin, preocupada por naum ver a carta.  
- Sakura cuidado! – Tomoyo tenta avisar, mas a carta Vento que procurava sua adversária de repente solta um gemido e a carta Estrela reaparece.  
- Viu! Vc não é párea para mim, entregue as cartas Sakura!  
- Sakura!Ainda não acabou o golpe da carta Estrela não foi suficiente, para derrotar o Vento! –Shaoran tenta chamar a atenção de Sakura e naum deixa ela cair na lábia de Sazami.  
- Certo! Sopre Vento...  
A carta Vento mais uma vez corre para a carta Estrela e dessa vez a acerta em cheio, a carta Estrela cai volta a forma de carta e retorna para as mãos de Sazami. O Vento também retorna para as mãos de Sakura.  
- Vc não vai me derrotar! Está preparada para minha próxima carta? - Sazami fala com um certo brilho nos olhos - Brilhe, ilumine e aqueça-nos...Sol!  
A carta Sol tb tem o formato de um elfo "macho" Seu corpo é dotado de músculos, possui cabelos longos e ondulados cor de ouro um longo cavanhaque de fogo o símbolo de um sol na testa e vestes amarelas. Seus olhos são vermelhos.E em sua cabeça encontra-se uma belíssima coroa. Esta carta foi criada por Sazami.  
- Vento!  
Vento e Sol não chegam a se chocar, antes que o Vento chegue perto do Sol, este puxa uma espada incandescente que, sem encostar, atira o Vento para longe.Este tomba retorna a forma de carta e em seguida às mãos de Sakura.  
- E agora? Vai desistir?

END.

* * *

**By**

**Yen Li.**


	5. A Primeira Carta de Sakura

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episódio 05

- Ai ai ai ai ai... o que eu vou fazer agora? Que carta eu uso? Eu não posso perder as cartas, não posso perder a amizade do Kero e do Yue, não posso deixar que tudo que eu conquistei vá embora...eu não... posso... - Sakura pensa desanimada.  
- Sakura não se desespere!Tenha calma, vc vai conseguir! – Tomoyo ainda tentando acalmar a amiga.  
- Não seja tola, me entregue logo as cartas e vamos acabar logo com isso!  
- Mostra pra ela quem vai acabar logo com essa história Sakura! - Mei Lin, agora com muita raiva.  
- Ai ai ai ai ai...  
- Se Sakura continuar indecisa desse jeito creio que não poderá continuar com as cartas, ela acabará perdendo o duelo... - Eriol pensa, jah prevendo o que irá acontecer.  
- Sakura!  
- Han!  
- Lembre-se do que treinamos...!  
- Certo!

**A Primeira Carta de Sakura**

Sakura pega 3 cartas, A Fogo, a Vento e...  
- Equilibre essa luta injusta...Me empreste o seu poder...Balança!  
Nesse momento a carta Fogo e Vento envolvem-se na carta Sol e roubam parte de sua energia de forma que as três passam a ter o mesmo poder mágico.  
- O que vc vai fazer? - Sazami se desespera.  
- Vamos acabar com essa luta! - Sakura beija as cartas - Lutem juntas e derrotem o inimigo!...Fogo...Vento...!  
A carta Sol é envolvida pelas cartas Fogo e Vento mas dessa vez elas utilizam seu poder mágico contra ela que cai vencida ao chão, e volta às mãos de Sazami.  
- Como?... como vc conseguiu?  
- Sakura é a vencedora. Ela conseguiu derrotar sua rival em um duelo e assim mostrou ser digna de possuir as cartas. - Yue finalmente conclui.  
- Sakura, vc realmente é a dona das cartas, e como prova disso - Eriol ergue seu báculo e as carta Sazami voam em sua direção - Transforme-as Sakura, elas são suas agora...  
Sazami olha perplexa para tudo que está acontecendo, ela ainda não acredita que perdeu o duelo.  
- Como? Como ela me derrotou Kenne? Como eu pude perder? -Sazami fala com a identidade falsa de Kenelros Sun, Ela é um ursinho rosa, com longas orelhas, olhos vermelhos e asas de morcego rosadas tb.  
- Cartas criadas por Sazami... – Sakura começa a transformar as cartas.  
- Eu não posso ter perdido!  
- ...abandonem sua velha forma...  
- Eu não vou perder!  
- ...e transformem-se para servir ao seu novo dono...  
- Nãoooooooo... - Sazami Sai correndo em direção a Sakura e...  
- ...em nome de Sakura! Lua! Sol! Estre...haaaa - As duas se chocam Sakura e Sazami caem no chão, Sazami segura a carta Estrela e rouba a carta Vento de Sakura.  
- Vento! – Sazami num ato de desespero evoca o poder do vento. Como Sazami não pode controlar a carta Vento, forma-se uma ventania e as cartas Sakura entram no meio de um pequeno tornado e começam a se espalhar, Yue e Kerberos voam e tentam recuperar as cartas, em vão.  
- Nãoooooooooo...!- Sakura, ao gritar desesperadamente... a ventania para, todas as cartas reúnem-se em círculo, por instantes ela fica feliz, porém...  
- Será melhor assim...até breve... - Falam juntas as cartas Sol, Lua, Luz e Escuridão.  
Todas as cartas se espalham novamente em jatos de luz rosa.  
- O que aconteceu? - Li vem correndo falar com Sakura, ao seu lado Mei Lin e Tomoyo.  
- As cartas acharam que seria mais justo haver outro julgamento! Elas decidiram isso quando viram o desespero de Sazami...Tenho certeza que esse ano será um ano muito agitado...Infelizmente não poderei ficar aqui, por enquanto Sakura, tenho um assunto para resolver...mas poderá me escrever ou me ligar quando tiver dificuldades! - Eriol sorri para Sakura.  
- Não pode ser! Nós demos duro para conquistar essas cartas...  
- Vc terá uma grande missão Shaoran...Cuide bem de Sakura e reúnam todas as cartas novamente...Eu terei um pouco de trabalho agora... tenho que ir...Ha, Kerberos, Yue não esqueçam de cumprir a sua tarefa, vcs ainda são os guardiões de Sakura...e Li, Spiinel e Nakuru ficarão com vc...Até breve... - Eriol ergue o báculo, uma luz forte e branca sai dele, em seguida ele some.  
- Eu vou indo, tenho que capturar as cartas...Boa Sorte Sakura, que vença a melhor...Vamos Kenne - Sazami, vai embora, Kenne olha com um certo desprezo a Kero antes de seguir sua dona.  
- Sakura encontro vc em casa, Touya deve estar preocupado... – Yue sacode suas asas e voa em direção à casa de Sakura. - Bem, vamos pra casa...não há mais nada a ser feito!  
- Não é Justo! Eu não acredito que isso terminou assim! Isso não vai ficar assim, aquela menina vai ver, não é Shaoran? - Mei Lin inconformada.  
- Sakura, Sakura! Quase me esqueci, toma - Sazami estende a mão e entrega a Sakura uma carta -Tchauzinho...  
Sakura vira a carta e vê que é a carta Vento, um flash de quando encontrou o livro Clow pela primeira vez passa por sua cabeça e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas.  
- Sabe, acho que foi melhor assim, será mais justo que nós disputemos novamente pelas cartas, assim quem sabe eu não fique um pouco mais forte tb?  
- Que bom que vc pensa assim Sakura...  
- Hummm...- Sakura e os outros param e olham para Tomoyo.  
- Assim eu vou poder filmar suas novas façanhas de novo, a 'Grande Card Captor' vai entrar em Ação! - Tomoyo fala com os olhos brilhando, todos caem pra trás.  
- Tome muito cuidado Sakura, não será tão fácil assim capturar suas próprias cartas...Espero que vc tenha sucesso... - Eriol do lado de dentro da sua janela.  
- Ela terá...Sazami e Sakura serão grandes Amigas, só espero que... – Kaho se revela logo atrás dele.  
- Deixe que o tempo resolverá isso...

END.

* * *

**By**

**Yen Li.**


	6. Sazami e as Cartas Sakura

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episódio 06

Faz mais uma manhã de sol na cidade de Tomoeda, apesar de ser quase outono, os raios chegam a iluminar a parte mais escura da cidade de tão intensos, lindas flores de cerejeira caem sobre o chão, algumas dessas flores chegam à casa de uma linda menina. Dessa casa ouvem-se alguns gritos.  
- Haaaaa...! Tô atrasada!-Sakura desce as escadas.  
- Como sempre não é monstrenga?  
- Touya! Para de implicar um pouco com a Sakura! Bom dia Sakura.-Yukito dah um lindo sorriso à Sakura. Touya faz uma cara de zangado.  
- Bom dia Yukito!Bom dia mamãe.-Sakura olha rindo para o retrato de Nadeshiko- Touya, onde está o papai!  
- Ele já foi trabalhar, hoje ele tinha um projeto para apresentar para a turma e foi mais cedo...Calma vc vai se engasgar desse jeito..-Touya fala arregalando os olhos pra Sakura que come desesperadamente as panquecas.  
- O Li já vai chegar, tenho que comer rápido...-Sakura fala de boca cheia.  
- Aquele moleque...  
- Touya!-Yukito, sussurrando. A campainha toca.  
- Tchauzinho!-Sakura calça os patins e sai pela porta ainda terminando de comer.- Vamos...  
- Err...Tchau pra vcs! - Li se despede de Yukito e Touya, lançando um olhar em forma de choque a este, mas é rapidamente puxado por Sakura. Sakura e Li saem patinando através das flores de cerejeira.  
- Haa... não sei bem o motivo sabe Li, mas eu to tão feliiiiiizzzz...

**Sazami e as Cartas Sakura **

- Oi, Sakura!-Tomoyo cumprimenta sua melhor amiga assim q ela e Shaoran entram pela porta...  
- Oi, Shaoran!- E Mei Lin faz o mesmo ao ver Shaoran.  
- Sentem-se todos, vamos começar a aula! Queria lembrar a vcs que como em todos os anos faremos uma peça antes de iniciarem-se as festas natalinas, gostaria que esse ano, vcs pensassem sobre o que gostariam de fazer. - Após a explicação de Kaho,todos começam a falar ao mesmo tempo.  
- Calma, calma, façam o seguinte, anotem suas idéias e na próxima aula faremos uma votação, tudo bem assim?  
Todos dizem que sim com a cabeça.  
- Bem, agora abram o livro de matemática na página 38, começaremos a ver...  
- Ai ai ai ai ai, que ótima essa idéia da professora Mizuki, que peça nós vamos escolher? - Sakura pergunta aos outros.  
- Ano retrasado fizemos sobre a bela adormecida, podemos fazer sobre a branca de neve esse ano, dessa vez eu ficarei com o papel principal... e mostrarei toda minha superioridade no ramo da atuação! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha - Mei Lin sugere.  
- Ano passado a Tomoyo escreveu uma peça! –Sakura lembra...  
- É verdade, o Li e a Sakura representaram juntos...Tomoyo vc poderia escrever outra peça para fazermos...  
- Na verdade, Mei Lin eu já tenho uma peça escrita, e... - Tomoyo fica vermelha.  
- E? – Shaoran prestando atenção.  
- ...e eu fiz essa peça... - Tomoyo fica púrpura.  
- Fala logo Tomoyo! - Mei Lin perde a paciência.  
- ...Eu fiz essa peça inspirada em vc Sakura! - Que? (...)

Bate o sinal

- Na próxima aula não esqueçam de trazer as idéias!  
- Que ridículo! - Sazami, que até agora encontrava-se calada observando a conversa sai da sala de aula.  
- O que deu nela?  
- Eu não sei Mei Lin... Ela deve... - Sakura, para de falar e sente uma coisa estranha.  
- Vc sentiu? – Li pergunta a namorada.  
- Sim, é...é...é uma carta!  
- Ai que legal! É uma carta Sakura! A grande card captor vai entrar em ação! – Tomoyo se empolga com a revelação.  
- Os grandes card captors...Ha ha ha ha ha – Mei Lin tb. ¬¬'  
- A presença está fraca, a carta ainda não agiu, vou falar com o Kero, antes de escurecer vcs vão para a minha casa, ok? - Certo! - Os outros respondem.  
Mais tarde...Começa a cair uma fina chuva...toca a campainha da casa de Sakura...  
- Devem ser eles...! - Sakura fala a Kero no seu quarto, ouvem-se vozes na sala, o senhor Fujitaka cumprimenta Li, Mei Lin e Tomoyo. Sakura desce as escadas.  
- Oi Sakura! – Tomoyo abre um lindo sorriso ao ver a amiga.  
- Sakura fiz um bolo para seus amigos, vcs querem comer agora? – Fujitaka, simpático como sempre, convida os amigos de Sakura para entrar.  
- Ha... vamos, os bolos do seu pai são deliciosos, senhor Fujitaka, bem que vc poderia me ensinar a fazer uns bolos iguais aos seus... Naum que eu precise aprimorar muito minha técnica, sou uma ótima cozinheira sabe... - Mei Lin entra na frente dos outros.  
- Mei Lin! – Li se descontrola.  
- O que foi Shaoran?  
- Hum hum hum - Sakura e Tomoyo abafam o risinho.  
- Vamos comer!  
- Onde está o Touya, Sakura? – Tomoyo pergunta sentindo falta do irmão de Sakura.  
- Ele e o Yukito foram trabalhar...  
- O Yukito foi é?  
- Foi sim Shaoran, eles tinham muito trabalho hj!  
- Que pena, assim perdemos um aliado...  
- Não se preocupa Shaoran, vai dar tudo certo! - Sakura abraça Shaoran e dá um beijo na bochecha dele, ele fica vermelho.  
– Tomoyo como vai sua mãe? – Fujitaka pergunta a Tomoyo.  
– Ela está bem Senhor Fujitaka... soh trabalhando muito como sempre... Mamãe adora o trabalho que faz...  
– Que bom... – soh espero que ela naum se sobrecarregue de mais... – Fujitaka pensa.  
Eles terminam de comer e sobem para o quarto de Sakura, que furtivamente esconde um pudim e um pedaço de bolo. A chuva começa a ficar um pouco mais forte.  
- Toma Kero!  
- Obaaaaaaaaaa! Pudim, pudim pudim, meu delicioso pudim, e o que mais vc trouxe pra mim?  
- Vc continua guloso como sempre seu boneco!  
- Cala boca moleque!   
- Toma Kero, pensei que vc não fosse pedir...  
- Bolo...bolo, bolo, bolo ,bolo, bolo...  
- Que comilão...  
A chuva continua a cair com um pouco mais de intensidade.  
- Que estranho? Ainda hoje de manhã estava tão sol, não havia uma nuvem no céu e agora essa chuva... - Antes que terminasse a frase Sakura e Li se entreolham.  
Nesse momento a chuva cai com mais força ainda e eles sentem a presença.  
- É a carta Nuvem! - Os dois falam juntos.  
- É mesmo, posso sentir a presença, então... vamos! - Kero volta a sua identidade original e Sakura e Li sobem nas costas dele.  
Só pra esclarecer: nos primeiros episódios de SCC o Kero não podia voltar a sua forma original enquanto as cartas Fogo e Terra não fossem capturadas certo? Aí vc se pergunta: Mas como ele pode se transformar se as cartas se separaram novamente? Resposta: Simples.Nos primeiros episódios as cartas ainda eram cartas Clow e Kero só podia se transformar pela energia das cartas,já que o mago Clow havia morrido, agora que as cartas são guiadas por Sakura, sua nova dona, Kero utiliza a energia mágica dela e não das cartas.  
- Haaa... Sakura eu não vou poder ir com vc? – Tomoyo muito desanimada.  
- Shaoran deixa a gente ir? - Mei Lin implora...  
- Não dá Mei Lin, pode ser perigoso, não sabemos o quanto as cartas Sakura são fortes!  
- Mas Sakura, assim eu não vou poder te filmar...  
- Não dá Tomoyo, não tem espaço suficiente no Kero pra nós todos e além disso, temos que inventar uma desculpa pro meu pai...  
- Sakura vamos! – Kerberos grita do lado de fora.  
Sakura, Li e Kerberos saem voando pela janela e vão para um lado alto entre as nuvens carregadas de chuva, antes de chegarem ao prédio mais próximo das nuvens Sakura avista duas silhuetas semelhantes.  
- É a Sazami!  
- Onde?  
- Ali Shaoran, olha!  
- E Kenelros Sun está com ela. – Kerberos com um pouco de desdém.  
- Chave que guarda o poder Solar. Revele seus poderes ocultos a nós. E ofereça-os a valente card captor que aceitou essa missão. Em nome de Sazami. Liberte-se! Estrela! Sazami ao libertar seu báculo monta em Kenelros Sun e usa a carta Estrela.  
- Ela vai capturar antes de nós! – Li se desespera.  
A carta Estrela brilha com tanta intensidade que Kerberos pára no ar, quando a luz pára de ofuscar todos percebem que nada acontece. A chuva continua a cair.  
- A carta Chuva nem se manifestou com essa luz, Sazami tentou assustá-la mas não conseguiu. – Kerberos conclui.  
- Agora é a nossa vez! Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós. E ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se! Vento!  
O Vento reúne todas as nuvens carregadas de chuva e volta a forma de carta.  
- Sakura! A verdadeira identidade da carta apareceu! – Kerberos avisa Sakura.  
- Transforme-se em correntes da justiça! Vento! - Sakura, ordena, o Vento envolve a carta Nuvem, que foge pulando de nuvem em nuvem.  
- A carta Vento não surte efeito, Ai ai ai ai ai, e agora?  
- Vamos tentar juntos Sakura! – Li propõe.  
- Certo!  
- Vento! Deus do vento vinde a mim! - Sakura e Li falam juntos.  
A carta Nuvem é machucada e direciona todo seu poder a Li e Sakura em gotas de chuva tão fria que parecem cortar a pele de nossos card captors, 'foi só uma metáfora hein gente!'  
- Sazami é a nossa vez! - Kenelros Sun que ateh então soh assistia a cena.  
- Certo. Estrela!  
Dessa vez a carta Estrela obtém sucesso, consegue atingir a Nuvem com o mesmo truque que atingiu a carta Vento quando Sazami duelou com Sakura.  
- Ela está fraca, tranque-a!  
- Carta Sakura, volte a forma humilde que merece! Em nome... de Sazami!  
A carta se transforma e voa até as mãos de Sazami. A chuva pára.  
- Conseguimos Kenne! Conseguimos! - Sazami abraça Kenelros.  
- Ela...Capturou...A carta. - Li fala perplexamente  
- Vamos usá-la! Nuvem! - Sazami ergue o báculo, mas não consegue fazer com que a carta revele seu poder mágico - Mas...Por que?  
- Vc tem que transformá-la primeiro. Repita comigo: Carta criada por Sakura...  
- Carta criada por Sakura...  
- Ela... vai transformar a minha carta! – Sakura não acredita no que vê.  
- ...Abandone sua velha forma e transforme-se...  
- ...Abandone sua velha forma e transforme-se...  
- Não pode ser! – Li tb naum acredita.  
- ...para servir ao seu novo dono, em nome de Sazami!  
- ...para servir ao seu novo dono, em nome... de Sazami!  
- Diga o nome da carta.  
- Nuvem! - Após Sazami dizer as palavras mágicas a carta se transforma e Sazami a utiliza para formar uma leve chuva que aos poucos se instingue. Tomoyo e Mei Lin chegam.  
- O que está acontecendo? - Mei Lin não entende muito bem a cena.  
- Ela transformou a carta! – Tomoyo fala tão espantada quanto Shaoran.  
Kero pousa ao lado das duas, Sakura e Shaoran saem de suas costas.  
- Boa sorte da próxima vez Sakura! - Sazami sobe em Kenelros Sun e vai embora.  
- Mas...Como ela conseguiu? - Li se pergunta em voz alta.  
- Simples! - Yue chega voando - Como Sakura está viva, as cartas Sakura só obedecem a ela, logo, para que outro card captor possa usá-las é preciso converter a carta.  
- Mas, eu não precisei mudar as Cartas Clow para usá-las.  
- Não pq Clow estava... não estava mais nesse mundo...Mas, depois que vc reuniu todas elas, foi preciso a conversão para que as cartas se alimentassem da sua magia. – Yue explica sabiamente.  
- Agora entendo...  
- Bem, vamos pra casa, não há mais nada a ser feito aqui.  
Todos vão embora, Sakura está ligeiramente triste.  
- As coisas ficarão um pouco mais complicadas querida Sakura. – Eriol observa todos partirem.  
- Eles precisarão de ajuda... – logo ao seu lado Ruby Moon.  
- Como disse, Spiinel e vc agora poderão ajudar o Li, em breve ele tb precisará de guardiões! Muito em breve!

END.

* * *

**By**

**Yen Li.**


	7. A Flauta Encantada

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episódio 07

Toca o sinal da escola de Tomoeda  
- Alguém trouxe alguma idéia para nossa peça?  
- Eu e o Yamazaki pensamos em fazer a peça sobre Romeu e Julieta, não é Yamazaki? – Chiharu entrega o livro à professora. - É, vcs sabiam que quando essa peça foi escrita...  
- Ha, não, não vai começar com essas mentiras não! - Chiharu puxa Yamazaki pela orelha.  
- Mais alguém?  
- Eu, pensei que este ano poderíamos fazer uma peça mais emocionante...então eu trouxe este livro. – Naoko leva à mesa um livro muito grosso onde na capa lia-se: "Os aliens dominarão o mundo em sete dias."  
- Bem Vamos por votação... - Kaho-'  
- Espere professora! A Tomoyo tb trouxe uma idéia... – Sakura levanta a mão.  
- Qual o nome do livro? - Kaho fala docemente como sempre...  
- Bem na verdade... - Tomoyo fica envergonhada.  
- Foi ela quem escreveu a peça! - Mei Lin conclui decididamente.  
- É mesmo...? E de que se trata?  
- É sobre uma princesa que precisa recuperar cinco cristais mágicos, no meio da aventura ela encontra um menino que a ajuda e no final...eles casam e o menino se torna príncipe. – Tomoyo explica o enredo de sua história.  
- Muito interessante, e qual é o nome da peça?  
- A Lenda do Cristal.  
A professora escreve a peça no quadro.  
- Então vamos começar a votação!

**A Flauta Encantada**

- Bem, vejamos...Por maioria de votos a peça da Tomoyo foi a vencedora.  
- Legal! - A Tuma vibra.  
- Yupuiiiiiii! - Mei Lin dah um salto.  
- Parabéns Tomoyo! - Sakura abraça a amiga.  
- Eu sabia que vc iria ganhar... – Li tb dah um tapinha nas costas de Tomoyo.  
- Obrigada gente, mas sem vcs eu não iria conseguir...

Bate o sinal  
- Na próxima aula iremos escolher os papéis, para isso eu vou pedir a ajuda da Tomoyo, já que ela escreveu a peça,...e Tomoyo eu quero que vc me auxilie, acho que seria melhor que vc fosse a diretora, o que vc acha?  
- Por mim tudo bem professora.  
- Ótimo! Então estão dispensados!  
Sazami sai como um furacão da sala.  
- Ela é muito estressada! - Mei Lin olha pela porta de saída.  
- Deixa ela pra lá... já que não tem trabalho de casa, nós poderíamos ficar juntos hoje não é Sakura?  
- Claro Shaoran... - Sakura fica vermelha.  
- Hum Hum Hum - Tomoyo e Mei Lin abafam risos.  
O tel de Sakura toca.  
- Alô! Oi Kero!  
- Sakura venha rápido para a floresta perto da sua escola!  
- Mas o que aconteceu? Tem algo errado?  
- É a Corrida, ela está aqui!  
- Que?  
- Rápido Sakura!  
- Certo! Pessoal temos que ir, a Corrida apareceu!  
- Como? Onde? – Li meio abalado com a notícia. - No caminho eu explico vamos... - Sakura fala sem perceber que é observada por Kenne.  
- Mas eu nem trouxe uma fantasia pra vc... - Tomoyo fala com ar de tristeza, já nos portões da escola.  
Sazami está em cima de uma árvore tocando uma linda melodia através de uma flauta quando percebe que Sakura, Li e os outros correm agitados pelo pátio do colégio, logo em seguida chega Kenne.  
- Eles estão indo capturar uma carta!  
- Vamos dificultar um pouco as coisas pra eles e ver se chegamos mais rápido. - Sazami pisca pra Kenne - Chave que guarda o poder Solar. Revele seus poderes ocultos a nós. E ofereça-os a valente card captor que aceitou essa missão. Em nome de Sazami. Liberte-se! Nuvem!  
Enquanto isso Kenne se transforma em Kenelros.  
- Suba!  
- Vamos!

- Aqui Sakura! - Kerberos grita por Sakura.  
- Nós encurralamos ela, mas o efeito vai acabar a qualquer momento... - Spiinel fala apontando para a barreira.  
- O que o Spii tá fazendo aqui? – Sakura olha para Spiinel.  
– Quem eh esse? – Mei Lin pergunta espantada.  
- Haaa – Kero geme de dor.  
- Rápido Sakura! – Li alerta.  
- Certo! Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós. E ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se!  
- Não agüento mais...Haaa - A carta Corrida que estava desesperadamente tentando quebrar a barreira finalmente consegue seu objetivo.  
- Não! Deus do vento vinde a mim! - Li usa seu poder, mas a Corrida é mais rápida e começa a saltar correndo entre as árvores.  
- Tarde de mais agora ela é minha! - Sazami passa voando pelo local, logo em seguida, Sakura e Tomoyo montam em Kero e Li e Mei Lin em Spiinel, eles seguem Sazami.  
- Você não vai fugir Corrida! – Sazami voa decididamente atrás da carta.  
- Rápido Kero!  
- Vamos Spiinel!  
Finalmente depois de voarem durante muito tempo a Corrida se vê encurralada novamente entre uma rocha e os card captors,Li e Sazami, pois Sakura é atrapalhada pela grossa chuva que cai, como Sazami é a primeira a chegar,devido ao uso da Nuvem, ela usa a carta Estrela na Corrida, mas esta dá um salto e quando faz que vai fugir.  
- Deus do vento venha! - Li prende a carta com seu poder do vento - não vou conseguir segurá-la por muito tempo!  
- Já sei, minha flauta...Vc não vai fugir Corrida... - Sazami joga sua flauta ao alto e a toca com o báculo - Flauta toque uma linda melodia e faça com que a carta fique paralisada! Flauta!  
Sakura chega a tempo de ver a cena, começa a ouvir uma linda melodia, a mesma que Sazami tocara a alguns minutos, a essa altura a carta Corrida já havia se desvencilhado dos fios de vento feitos por Li, porém com o som da melodia ela fica imobilizada, somente prestando atenção ao som que se faz ouvir.  
- Carta Sakura, volte a forma humilde que merece! Em nome... de Sazami! - A Corrida se transforma em carta, porém ela passa direto por Sazami e para nas mãos de Shaoran.  
Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa uma outra carta voa em direção a Sazami, ela a vira e lê - The Flute. (A Flauta)  
- Eu criei uma carta, que legal Kenne, eu criei uma carta!  
- Vamos voltar, chega de aventuras por Hoje! – Kenelros abre suas negras asas de morcego.  
- Tchauzinho Sakura!  
- Bem acho que acabou... – Li vai andando em direção aos outros e estende a mão com o card à Sakura.  
– Mas...  
– Não estamos competindo, lembre-se q vc eh a verdadeira dona das cartas.  
- E dessa vez nós ficamos com a carta! Ha ha ha ha ha - Mei Lin comemora.  
- Sim, mas... – Sakura pega a carta.  
- O que foi Sakura? – Tomoyo fica apreensiva.  
- Ela está ficando mais forte...já conseguiu criar uma carta, e...eu sei que é necessário muita energia pra criar uma carta...e... – Sakura abraça a carta.  
- E? - Mei Lin impaciente.  
- E ela nem ficou cansada.  
- Temos que tomar mais cuidado com essa menina. – Li adverte os outros.  
- Acho melhor voltarmos, já está bem tarde. – Tomoyo olha para o céu, e vê q o sol começa a se por.  
- Sim Vamos! - Li, monta em Spii.

- Oi papai!  
- Oi Sakura!  
- Não tah bravo comigo?  
- Não, eu liguei pra casa do Li e a tia dele (Nakuru) me disse que vcs saíram juntos...vc está com fome?  
- Não, mas eu to com um sono...acho que vou dormir...boa noite papai!  
- Boa noite minha filha...Sakura!  
- Que?  
- Da próxima vez que vc for sair, deixe um recado está bem?  
- Tudo bem... desculpa papai. - Sakura fala, dá um beijo em Fujitaka e sobe as escadas...quando abre a porta do quarto... - Foi proveitosa a aventura?  
- Aiiiii que susto Yue... sim fiquei com a carta hoje, olha - Sakura mostra a Corrida.  
- Muito bom, mas vc precisa tomar cuidado enquanto eu não estiver por perto e...  
- Yukito, kd vc?  
- Tenho que ir depois conversamos... - Yue, se transforma em Yukito e sai do quarto.  
- Haaaaaaaa - Sakura se joga na cama.  
- Não se preocupe Sakura, amanhã é um outro dia... – Kero sai voando da prateleira e pousa na cama.  
- Pode apostar Kerberos, pode apostar... - Eriol fala do lado de fora da casa de Sakura.

END.

* * *

**By**

**Yen Li.**


	8. Um Dia de Descanso

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episódio 08

- Vc tem certeza que vai voltar?  
- Sim, Mizuki... já fiz minha pesquisa.  
- E o que achou?  
- Muito interessante! Sakura é dona de um grande poder, talvez seja mais forte que eu, só que não sabe disso,... Shaoran tb possui um grande poder, vai conseguir concluir sua missão,... e quanto a Sazami, bem ela é tão forte quanto o Shaoran, mas só isso não fará dela a dona das cartas, ela ainda precisa crescer muito...  
- E quanto ao...?  
- Ele ainda está indeciso, mas sei quem o fará mudar de idéia... – Eriol fica alguns instantes em silêncio - ...Aí sim as coisas mudarão, se ele decidir lutar tb não sei se Sakura... - Eriol faz silêncio novamente. – Posso estar enganado...  
- Não se preocupe...  
- Não estou preocupado, sei que o dono das cartas, quem quer que seja, cuidará bem das criações de Clow.  
- Suas criações.   
- Desculpe ainda não me acostumei... - Eriol diz rindo e vira-se para a janela - Só quero que tome cuidado...querida Sakura - Eriol pensa.

**Um Dia de Descanso**

- Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai! Kero, vc viu o meu maiô? - Sakura fala desesperadamente revirando seu quarto.  
- Não Sakura, pra que vc quer mesmo? - Kero fala sem dar muita atenção, por estar no vídeo game.  
- Vc esqueceu que hoje nós vamos à praia? Ai ai ai...cadê? - Sakura fala revirando o armário.  
- Praia, Oba! - Kero sai voando de felicidade, parece até que Sakura disse que ao invés de ir a praia eles iriam a uma convenção de doces...enquanto ele comemora o carrinho do game bate e explode.  
- Sakura... - Touya abre a porta, Kero fica imóvel e cai na cama antes do irmão de Sakura entrar.  
- Achei!  
- Já ta pronta monstrenga? - Sakura o olha com um olhar de "morra!"   
- Para de implicar com a sua irmã Touya! - Yukito aparece à porta - Sakura estamos te esperando lá em baixo!  
- Tudo bem Yukito!  
- Ufa! Foi quase! Apesar dele desconfiar...Sakura kd vc?  
- Vamos logo Kero! - Sakura descendo as escadas.  
- Ei, espere por mim! - Kero sai voando, pousa dentro da mochila de Sakura, que a fecha antes de entrar na sala.  
- Toh pronta! Ué... vc não vai papai?  
- Não filha, na verdade eu estou atrasado pra ir a uma reunião que vai haver daqui a pouco na faculdade. Divirtam-se!  
- Bem, vamos buscar os seus amigos e vamos pra praia depois... – Yukito fala arrumando as cadeiras.  
- Na verdade eu combinei com eles aqui, devem estar chegando...

Toca a campainha

- Eu atendo! - Touya, abre a porta e dá de frente com Li, os dois ficam se encarando, Tomoyo e Mei Lin ficam com uma gota na cabeça, e Eriol, logo atrás apenas sorri.  
- Touya a Sakura já está pronta? - Tomoyo quebra o gelo.  
- Tá sim, podem entrar!  
- Eriol?  
- Nos encontramos com ele no caminho Sakura... e ele disse que tb iria conosco se não fosse incomodar.  
- Mas é claro que não vai nos incomodar.   
- Bem, Vamos então... - Yukito entra na sala.  
- Vamos vou tirar o carro da garagem...

- Ai Kenne, que tédio! Não há nada o que se fazer nessa cidade, e ainda por cima nenhuma carta Sakura apareceu...  
- Pq a gente não sai um pouco?  
- Mas pra onde iríamos?  
- Vamos ao shopping, vc não gosta de fazer compras, poderíamos comprar algumas roupas especiais pra vc sair em busca das cartas...   
- Boa idéia! - Sazami fala empolgada - Vou vestir uma roupa e vamos!

- Chegamos Sakura! Podem sair do carro!  
- Nossa! Que lindo! - Sakura olha a bela paisagem, a praia está realmente linda naquele dia, o sol brilha com muita intensidade iluminando e fazendo formas na água do mar, uma leve brisa corre balançando os coqueiros e as folhas das árvores de um pequeno bosque atrás da praia, e ouve-se a linda melodia das gaivotas.  
- É realmente muito bonito! - Li tb sai do carro.  
- Vamos, vamos pra águaaaaaaaaa! - Mei Lin sai correndo em direção ao mar.  
- Espera Mei Lin! – Tomoyo vai logo atrás.  
- Li.. – Sakura chama baixinho a atenção de Shaoran.  
- Hum... – Li, que observava as duas, se vira para Sakura.  
- Estou tão feliz de estar aqui com vcs...meu irmão, meus amigos, meu namorado...estamos todos juntos e nos divertindo...nem parece que temos um longo trabalho pela... - Sakura é interrompida por Shaoran.  
- Shhhhh!Não vamos pensar nisso hoje tá? - Shaoran fala colocando a mão no rosto de Sakura, os dois vão se aproximando e se beijam - Vamos, vamos pra água tb!  
- Esse moleque! - Touya faz que vai partir o Shaoran em dois e quando começa a caminhar em direção a ele.  
- TOOOUUUUYYYAAA!  
- Me deixa Yuki!  
- Deixa os dois em paz, por favor, só hoje... - Yukito fala pegando nas mãos de Touya.  
- Se não fosse vc pra me acalmar. Não sei o que seria desse moleque! - Touya passa a mão no rosto de Yukito tirando o cabelo dos olhos dele.  
- Vc é muito engraçado - Eriol sai do carro e fala a Touya - , viu, vc não precisa mais de mim, está em ótimas mãos - Eriol se dirige a Yukito - agora acho que vou pra água com os outros... - Eriol sai andando e quando passa por Touya fala quase imperceptivelmente - Sakura vai ter que se ausentar um pouco...não se preocupe!  
Kero sai voando da mochila inquieto, ao mesmo tempo Sakura e Shaoran sentem uma sensação não muito estranha.  
- Vc sentiu?  
- Huhum...veio do bosque Sakura, Mei Lin!...  
- Não!  
- Han?  
- Não Li, olhe como elas estão se divertindo.- Shaoran olha para Tomoyo e Mei Lin e volta aos olhos para Sakura - Não quero estragar nosso dia hoje. - Sakura fala quase com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Certo! Vamos então!  
Eles saem disfarçadamente da água, quando chegam ao bosque, sentem a presença mais forte.  
- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós. E ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se! .Essa carta é muito poderosa Li, sua energia está por toda parte.  
- É, pode ateh ser um dos elementos, tome muito cuidado Sakura.  
- Uhum...

- É Sakura Tome muito cuidado. - Não muito longe dali, Eriol brinca na areia.

- Sentiu essa energia? - Sazami pergunta a Kenne ainda no Shopping.  
- Sim, é muito poderosa!  
- Droga, não trouxe minha tabuleta!  
- Eu trouxe..! - Kenne fala com um ar desdém - Se não fosse por mim...  
- Ai obrigada Kenne vc é um amor, vamos pro banheiro! - Sazami fala apertando as pequenas bochechas do boneco.  
A tabuleta de Sazami, diferente da de Shaoran, não mostra a localização da carta mas capta do ar a energia mágica e revela a verdadeira identidade da carta. No centro da tabuleta estão desenhados os símbolos dos elementos (Luz, Trevas, Água, Vento, Fogo, Terra e o símbolo da união do bem com o mal, que representa as cartas objeto, e no verso estão desenhadas as 52 cartas Clow, apenas as criadas por Clow.  
Sazami tira a tabuleta da mochila e ordena.  
- Mostre-me!  
Nesse mesmo instante a tabuleta começa a girar, pequenas esferas azuis de energia começam a entrar na tabuleta e esta para.  
- É uma carta elemental da água. - Kenne, que está na frente de Sazami, fala olhando a tabuleta.  
- Não Kenne! - Sazami vira a tabuleta - É!... A carta Água.

END.

* * *

**By**

**Yen Li.**


	9. Praia, Calor, Água e Tempestade

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episódio 09

Na cidade de Hong Kong fazia uma linda tarde de outono, em uma das várias janelas que são vistas, um menino observa atentamente o andar de uma lagarta. Ele sente um brisa, um pouco forte, esvoaçar seus cabelos e, como se sentisse a presença de alguém, vira-se para trás.  
- Quem é vc? O que quer aqui? - Yen pergunta já em posição de defesa para a figura a sua frente.

Jatos muito fortes de água atravessam o coração do bosque fazendo com que algumas árvores caíssem...  
- Cuidado Shaoran! - Sakura grita desesperadamente ao ver Li quase ser atingido pelo jato.  
- Droga! Já sabemos que é uma carta do elemento água, mas se não conseguirmos saber que carta é ela não revelará sua identidade! Haaaaaaa... - Shaoran é atingido.  
- Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Praia, Calor, Água e Tempestade**

- Não se preocupe, eu peguei ele!  
– Spii?  
- Sobe Sakura!  
- Kero? Certo!  
Mais turbilhões de água saiam do centro do bosque, cada vez mais certeiros.  
- Sakura vc precisa fazer alguma coisa! – Spiinel q voa logo atrás de Kero grita para Sakura.  
- Mas, mas...eu nem sei com que carta estamos lidando!  
- É a carta Água Sakura, nenhuma outra carta do elemento água seria tão forte assim! - Enquanto Kerberos fala, mais algumas árvores são derrubadas, finalmente eles chegam ao centro do bosque, lá existe um pequeno lago. Os ataques param.

- Vamos Kenne! Sakura já deve estar lá! Vamos seguir minha intuição e chegar na carta! - Sazami corre sem perceber a ausência de Kenne.  
- Sazami!  
- Oi?  
- Olhe...sua mochila... - Kenne, fala atônita.  
A mochila de Sazami havia começado a brilhar, ela rapidamente tirou a tabuleta e esta repetiu os mesmos gestos, só que desta vez as esferas de luzes eram esbranquiçadas.  
- O que está acontecendo Kenne?  
Assim que acabou de falar fortes relâmpagos começaram a cair e uma ventania começou a soprar, Sazami virou a tabuleta e viu que a carta da Tempestade, elemento vento, estava brilhando.  
- Parece que as cartas não querem que vc chegue até Sakura!  
A essa altura todas as pessoas do Shopping corriam para suas casas ou então se amontoavam dentro das lojas que se fechavam aos poucos, não era uma tempestade qualquer, ela era realmente muito forte e chegava a causar pequenos abalos, como já estava quase deserto e as poucas pessoas que haviam estavam ocupadas de mais correndo...  
- Mas porque?  
- Essa eu posso te responder! - Aisha, acabara de se teleportar em sua forma falsa trazendo Yen com ela.  
- Quem é vc?  
- Uma amiga, Sakura tem que passar por isso sozinha hoje, e acho que vc tb, sem rivalidade.  
- O que estão esperando? Vamos acabar com essa carta! - Ouve-se o soar de uma espada e Yen corre para fora do Shopping.  
- Ei me espera! Essa carta é minha! - Sazami, sai correndo atrás dele.  
- Essas crianças...  
- Sobe! - Kenne que acabara de se transformar em Kenelros Sun. Elas passam por Yen.  
- Vamos! - Aisha tb saiu de sua identidade falsa e segurando Yen pelos braços o levou tb para fora junto de Sazami.  
- Vamos, liberte seu báculo! – Yen grita para Sazami.  
Sazami ia dizer alguma coisa mas calou-se, muito contrariada ela "obedece" Yen.  
- Chave que guarda o poder Solar. Revele seus poderes ocultos a nós. E ofereça-os a valente card captor que aceitou essa missão. Em nome de Sazami. Liberte-se!  
- O que vc está esperando use uma carta!  
- Escuta aqui... - Sazami é interrompida por um raio que quase a atinge.  
- Sazami anda logo! - Yen fica atônito ao escutar o nome de Sazami.  
- Certo, Nuvem!  
A carta Nuvem lança inúmeras gotas nas nuvens carregadas formadas no céu revelando a identidade verdadeira da carta.  
- Vamos ver agora do que vc é capaz! - Yen fala dirigindo-se à carta.

- Água, sabemos que é vc! Apareça por favor.  
Nesse momento um turbilhão de água sai do lago em direção a Sakura, Kerberos, Li e Spiinel correm para chegar a ela antes do turbilhão.  
- Cuidado Sakura! - Os 3 gritam.  
Porém o turbilhão antes de chegar a Sakura desvia e envolve os 3.  
- Nãooooo! Li, Spii, Kero! - Sakura grita sem nada poder fazer, ela vê os 3 perdendo o fôlego e um flash passa por sua cabeça, Sakura lembra do dia em que ela descobriu que tinha que mudar suas cartas para poder usá-las, lembra que turbilhões como esse também já prenderam seus amigos e que ela conseguiu acabar com eles - Tenho que fazer alguma coisa! Não vou deixar que meus amigos sofram, não vou deixar vc acabar com o meu dia! Vento! - O Vento bate nos turbilhões e cai, retorna a forma de carta.  
- O Vento não funcionou, o que eu vou fazer? Só tenho duas cartas... - Sakura olha para o Vento e a Corrida - Será que...- Sakura pensa - Corrida, empreste seu poder ao Vento e juntas acabem com esse turbilhão! Vento! Corrida!  
O Vento gira rapidamente em torno do turbilhão no sentido contrário ao que este roda, libertando Li e os guardiões do Sol.  
- Vocês estão bem? - Sakura corre para eles.  
- Sakura a carta! - Kero fala, mostrando que a carta revelou sua verdadeira identidade.  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece! Carta Sakura!  
A carta Água é trancada e voa para as mãos de Sakura.  
- Conseguimos!  
- Sim, Vamos voltar!  
No caminho, antes de saírem do bosque.  
- Spii se bem me lembro acho que pedi para vc ficar em casa? - Li fala para Spiinel já em sua identidade falsa.  
- Bem é que... a Nakuru resolveu vir ver o Touya...Mais tarde a gente se vê tchau... - Spii pega Kero pelo braço e os dois voltam para a floresta.  
- Ei peraí vai devagar! - Kero grita ao longe.  
- Esses dois!Ai, ai, ai... - Sakura, já chegando perto dos outros.  
- Oi linda Sakura! – Nakuru agarra as bochechas de Sakura.  
- Onde vcs estavam hein? - Mei Lin pergunta meio chateada a Shaoran.  
- Bem... depois nós explicamos Mei Lin!  
- Hihihi... - Tomoyo abafa risos, enquanto isso Li fica vermelho, Sakura e Mei Lin tb riem e Touya é segurado por Yukito e, é claro,agarrado por Nakuru.  
- Que bom, tudo está bem novamente! – Eriol sorri enquanto olha a cena.

- Ventos frios do inverno... congelem! - Yen, lança seu poder na carta, raios de gelo são evocados de sua espada... – Haaaa – mas ele é arremessado por uma rajada de vento.  
- Vc não vai levar a melhor! Estrela! - Sazami, usa a carta Estrela mas parece não funcionar, ela tb é arremessada longe, porém Kenelros a pega antes que ela colida com o chão.  
- Parece que ela está indomável! – Mooness pousa trazendo Yen de volta ao chão.  
- Indomável? Já sei! Toque e acalme a carta, Flauta!  
Uma linda melodia começa, os ventos vão voltando ao normal e a carta Tempestade entra em transe, parece que dorme.  
- Tranque-a! - Yen dah mais uma ordem.  
Sazami o olha com um olhar mortal.  
- Carta Sakura! Volte a forma humilde que merece! Em nome...de Sazami! - Sazami finalmente tranca a carta que voa até suas mãos.  
- Iuuuuppppiiiii! - Mooness, já em sua identidade falsa  
- Ufa que dia! – Sazami cai exausta no chão... – Isso pq naum tinha nada pra fzr em casa... – Kenne cai ao seu lado...

END.

* * *

**By**

**Yen Li.**


	10. O Reencontro

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episódio 10

- Então quer dizer que vc é primo do Shaoran? - Sazami pergunta a Yen.  
- Sim...sou...  
- E vc? Quem vc é?  
- Bem eu... - Aisha é interrompida por Kenne.  
- Ela é sua guardiã da Lua. Onde esteve todo esse tempo?  
- Já que Sazami estava em seus cuidados, Eriol me pediu pra resolver alguns assuntos... - Aisha aponta para Yen.  
- Sei... e, ..., ele vai ficar aqui com a gente?  
- Suponho que sim.  
- Mas se ele é primo do Shaoran?  
- Não nos damos muito bem... aliás vc disse que iria ajudar a nova dona das cartas a recuperá-las. - Yen dirige-se para Aisha.  
- Mas vc vai ajudar, quanto mais card captors para reunir as cartas mais rápido o julgamento ocorrerá!  
- Mas ele não é um card captor! - Kenne se descontrola.  
- Calma ursinho! Ok, ele não é, mas pode ajudar a recuperar as cartas!  
- Se não querem minha ajuda ótimo! Devo partir para Hong Kong. - Yen fala calmamente.  
- Não! Espere! Obrigada! – Sazami interrompe a briga.  
- Pelo quê?  
- Por ter me ajudado hoje, fique! Vc é bem vindo, quanto mais pessoas para reunir as cartas melhor.  
Aisha olha com um ar de vitória para Kenne, que cruza os braços e abaixa a cabeça irritada. - Lamento informar mas Yen é o único que possui poderes suficientemente fortes para dar um pouco de ajuda...deixe-me ver, em todo o mundo! Portanto não existe mais ninguém que possa ajudar vcs na reunião das cartas. – Aisha friza bem as palavras "em todo o mundo".  
- Quando Eriol pediu que vc fizesse isso? – Sazami interroga Aisha.  
- Assim que vc descobriu que era a segunda Card Captor? Porque?  
- Então ele já sabia, ele sabia que as cartas iam se separar novamente - Sazami pensa - Por nada, já está tarde vamos dormir! Temos aula amanhã! E, e quanto a vc? - Sazami dirige-se a Yen.  
- Já o matriculei a algum tempo na escola Tomoeda, mas como ele é um ano mais velho não poderá ser da sua turma! - Aisha quase dá um suspiro de alívio - A família Li é muito inteligente, não se preocupe...e.. - Aisha é interrompida por Kenne.  
- Não se esqueça que amanhã temos aula!  
- Tudo bem vamos dormir...Boa noite pessoal.

**O Reencontro**

- Aaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii!Tô atrasada! - Sakura desce as escadas.  
- Nossa, que novidade! Já sabemos que vc vai se atrasar até o último dia de aula do último ano do seu período letivo! Não precisa nos avisar!  
- Bom dia pra vc tb Touya! Bom dia Mamãe! Deixe-me ver..Papai já foi trabalhar, Yukito tem tarefa extra hoje, Touya e Yukito trabalham hoje à tarde, então hoje eu faço o jantar! - Sakura lê o quadro de avisos, toca a campainha.  
- Deve ser aquele moleque! Vai atender Sakura! - Touya é interrompido por Sakura.  
- Oi Shaoran, Bom dia Mei Lin, bom dia Tomoyo! - Sakura fala com o entusiasmo de sempre.  
- Vamos?  
- Sim. Tchau Touya!  
- Tcha.. - antes que dissesse "tchau" a porta bate - Adolescentes...  
Já do lado de fora  
- Ai estou tão nervosa... – os olhos de Tomoyo vão de encontro ao chão...  
- Pq Tomoyo?  
- Pq hoje os personagens da peça serão escolhidos, Sakura... - Mei Lin eh quem responde.  
- Queria tanto que a Sakura fizesse o papel Principal... – Tomoyo suspira.  
- Ha, Tomoyo para com isso... - Sakura fica sem graça.  
- Lembra Shaoran, da ultima vez o Yamazaki se machucou e vc fez o papel de príncipe com a Sakura sendo a princesa, e nessa época vc ia se decla... - Mei Lin lembra os fatos...  
- Já chegamos vamos entrar na sala de aula. - Li fica vermelho e interrompe Mei Lin. Eles entram.  
- Bom dia Sakura! – Eriol cumprimenta Sakura de sua mesa.  
- Bom dia!  
- Qual é a desse cara? - Li pensa e passa como um foguete por Eriol e Sakura.  
- Bom dia! Quero todos sentados, hoje iremos escolher os personagens da peça da Tomoyo!  
- Vc viu? O que deu no Shaoran? - Sakura cochicha com Tomoyo.  
- Hihihi...ele ficou com ciúmes Sakura! – Tomoyo explica a amiga.  
- Queeeee?  
- Tomoyo pode vir aqui me ajudar?  
- Claro professora! - Tomoyo levanta-se.  
- Vamos fazer dessa forma, Tomoyo vai começar escrevendo uma conta no quadro o resultado tem que dar um número entre 1 e 50 cada aluno vai acrescentando ou tirando uma certa quantidade desse resultado por ordem de chamada e assim cada um terá um número diferente. Cada número equivale ao seu papel na peça, podemos começar...

Após um certo tempo

- Agora que todos tem seus números vamos ver os papéis.

Após mais algum tempo os papéis são distribuídos

- Haaaaa! A Sakura não ficou com o papel principal. – Lágrimas caem dos olhos de Tomoyo.  
- Nem eu! - Mei Lin grita quase chorando - Mas eu sou a Rainha!  
- Eu peguei o papel do príncipe, de novo. – Li fala aos outros enquanto volta para sua carteira.  
- Que bom Li! – Sakura vibra.  
- Quem vc é Sakura? - Mei Lin pergunta.  
- Eu sou a fada que se apaixona pelo príncipe! - Sakura ri e olha pra Shaoran - Até que isso não é totalmente mentira...  
Shaoran fica vermelho  
- Quem ficou com o papel da Princesa? – Mei Lin olha para todos os lados e sobe em cima da mesa em busca de uma resposta.  
- Foi a Sazami! - Eriol vira-se.  
Sazami fica púrpura e sai da sala, todos ficam boquiabertos.  
- Bem vamos pra casa, o sinal já bateu a uns 15 minutos - Sakura fala e eles saem da sala.

no pátio

- Sakura, Sakura... – Naoko vem correndo.  
- Oi Naoko!  
- Hoje à noite vai ter uma exposição de artefatos antigos no parque Pingüim, Vcs estão afim de ir? A Rika, a Chiharu e o Yamazaki Tb vão!  
- Não acho que seria má idéia... – Li concorda.  
- Vamos Sakura? – Tomoyo pede a amiga.  
- Tudo bem Naoko , que horas?  
Nesse mesmo instante Shaoran olha pro lado e vê Sazami indo embora, mas ele não a vê sozinha.  
- Yen?  
Ao ouvir esse nome Mei Lin vira-se rapidamente para o lado, Shaoran sai correndo e fica de frente com Yen.  
- O que vc está fazendo aqui?  
Todos correm pra perto de Shaoran.  
- Me pediram que viesse ajudar.  
- A situação está sobre controle e.. - Shaoran é interrompido por Sazami.  
- Ele é meu convidado Li, como vc sabe algumas cartas são muito passivas e adoram servir ao seu dono, mas outras adoram ficar soltas por aí usando seus poderes e são muito temperamentais, e acho que enquanto as cartas estiverem soltas por aí não há nada sobre controle!  
- Ela está certa Shaoran, quanto mais ajuda melhor...e é claro que o Yen vai ficar do nosso lado! Ha ha ha ha ha ha - Mei Lin com mais uma de suas gargalhadas.  
- Desculpe Mei Lin mas, sei quando não sou bem vindo.  
- Logo, Yen ficará comigo e me ajudará a reunir as cartas.Tchauzinho - Sazami manda um beijinho e os dois saem.  
- Yen, Yen volta aqui! - Mei Lin grita sem sucesso.  
- Deixe ele ir! Não precisamos dele, tb não precisamos da última vez... vamos temos que nos arrumar. De noite nos encontramos Sakura - Shaoran se despede de Sakura com um beijo - Vc não vem Mei Lin?  
- É que... eu... combinei com a Tomoyo de ir pra casa dela, nós nos encontramos na casa da Sakura depois!  
- Tudo bem então. - Shaoran, vai caminhando e quando desaparece.  
- Quem é ele? – Tomoyo não esconde sua curiosidade.  
- Ele é nosso primo!  
- Mas...  
- Eles não se dão muito bem... - Mei Lin diz antes de Sakura perguntar alguma coisa.  
- Bem Sakura temos que ir, mais tarde nos encontramos!  
- Tudo bem, não vão se atrasar, hein!

Mais tarde, Sakura no banho

- Pq o Shaoran nunca me contou sobre esse primo? - Sakura, desliga o chuveiro e começa a se enxugar - Será que tem alguma coisa que eu não posso saber? - Sakura já enrolada na toalha entra no quarto.  
- Nós vamos pra onde? - Kero dá um susto em Sakura.  
- Aaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii! Kero não faz isso! Que susto!Ai ai ai.  
- O que houve? Vc não ia se assustar à toa assim Sakura, estava pensando em algo?  
- É que...bem...

- Pq ele voltou? Devia ter ficado em Hong Kong, como resolveu da última vez! - Shaoran pensa...De repente um flash vem em sua mente.  
"- Ei Shaoran, vc não me pega, vc não me pega!  
- Vou te pegar..haaaaa - Shaoran cai.  
- Vc está bem? Vem cá. - Yen rasga um pedaço da manga e o amarra no joelho ralado de Shaoran."  
- Vc não devia ter voltado! - Os pensamentos de Shaoran são interrompidos por uma presença.

- Uma carta! - Shaoran, Sakura, Sazami e Yen falam ao mesmo tempo.

- O quê? O moleque tem um primo! E ele está aqui atrás das cartas! Que foi que vc disse Sakura!

- Vc tb sentiu? – Yen pergunta a Sazami.  
- Sim. Vamos!  
.Kenne se transforma em Kenelros.  
- Subam!  
Eles montam e saem voando.  
- Onde está Aisha?  
- Trabalhando! – Kenne olha para Yen com um olhar de "morra!"

- Sakura vc sentiu? - Li, pelo tel.  
- Sim Shaoran... e estah mais forte agora.  
- Chego aí em 10 minutos!  
- Não, Li, vai demorar muito! Localize a carta e vá... eu sigo a presença e nos encontramos no caminho.  
- Certo!

- Vamos Kero!  
Kero se transforma e eles voam pela Janela, depois de um tempo voando eles encontram com Shaoran e Spiinel.  
- Vem daquela direção! - Shaoran aponta para a esquerda.  
A tabuleta aponta pra depois de um arbusto, eles chegam perto e quando atravessam.  
- Estão atrasados! – Sazami dah as boas vindas.  
- Já capturaram a carta? - Sakura espantada.  
- Não ainda sinto a presença. - Li diz antes que eles respondessem.  
- Fiquem quietos! Só falta mais um pouco de energia... e saberemos qual é a carta - Yen mostra a tabuleta de Sazami em execução; a tabuleta pára.  
- Então esse é o primo do moleque?  
- É a Alada! - Sazami ao pegar a tabuleta.  
Assim que diz isso o enorme pássaro branco aparece e manda uma rajada de vento, Kerberos segura Sakura, Kenelros Sazami e quando Spiinel voa para pegar Li, sua boca agarra Yen...Shaoran voa longe.  
- Shaoran!Shaoran vc está bem? - Yen corre para amparar o primo.  
Novamente o mesmo flash passa pela cabeça de Shaoran.  
- Pq vc voltou? - Shaoran levanta e tenta atingir Yen com a espada.  
- Para com isso Li temos que capturar... - Antes que Yen termine, Shaoran tenta atingi-lo de novo, mas dessa vez Yen se defende com sua espada. Uma nova rajada de vento é disparada pelas imensas asas da carta Alada, dessa vez Spiinel segura os dois.  
- Vamos duelar!  
- Para quê Li? O quê vc quer provar?  
Sakura olha atônita tudo o que acontece.  
- Sakura deixe-os! A carta! – Kero avisa.  
- Sazami, vc tb! - Kenne chama a atenção da dona.  
- Certo! - as duas falam juntas.  
- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela.  
- Chave que guarda o poder Solar.  
- Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós.  
- Revele seus poderes ocultos a nós.  
- E ofereça-os a valente Sakura...  
- E ofereça-os a valente card captor...  
- que aceitou essa missão. - As duas.  
- Em nome de Sazami.  
- Liberte-se! - As duas.  
- Vento! Tempestade! - Sakura e Sazami, respectivamente.  
Antes das cartas atingirem a Alada, esta solta outra rajada de vento que atinge as duas card captors, Kenne segura Sazami bem forte, antes que Kero faça o mesmo Sakura sai voando, mas Kero a agarra, os meninos continuam lutando e antes de irem tb pelos ares Yen quebra a espada de Shaoran com sua própria espada, Spiinel não consegue segurar Yen que voa longe e cai no chão, o poder das cartas disparadas por Sakura e Sazami chocam-se com a Alada e esta antes de tombar ao chão pousa e faz uma reverência.  
- Sazami é a nossa chance!  
- Carta Sakura! Volte a forma humilde que merece! Em nome...de Sazami!  
A carta Alada é trancada por Sazami, no entanto ela passa por ela e vai parar nas mãos de Sakura que ainda voa, segurada por Kero.  
- Mas...  
- Nem sempre quem tranca a carta fica com ela! Sazami usou a Tempestade, uma carta do elemento vento, Sakura ficou com a carta pq usou o Vento, a carta mais forte desse elemento, portanto teve uma maior participação na captura! Não te ensinaram isso? - Kero se gaba para Kenne, mas é interrompido por Shaoran.  
- Yen? - Shaoran grita e corre para o primo tentando acordá-lo, os outros correm e chegam até eles.  
- Yen, acorda...acorda Yen...  
- Eu... não consegui segurá-lo... na última rajada... – Spii explica aos outros.  
- Vc... - Yen começa a falar.  
- Ele está acordando! – Sakura se anima um pouco.  
- Shhhhhh! – Sazami pede silêncio.  
- Vc é o melhor Li, conseguiu sobreviver... vc é o melhor...Li...  
- Yyyyyyyeeeeeeennnnnn!...

END.

Como São os personagens?

Yen Li  
Talvez por ser primo do nosso querido Shaoran, Yen é muito parecido com ele. Adora ser o sabe tudo, detesta japonês, e no futuro tb nos mostrará que é um pouco confuso no amor, fisicamente ele parece um pouco com o Shaoran, seus olhos e cabelos castanhos,quase negros, seu jeito, mas para por aí, Yen possui cabelos compridos(até abaixo do ombro) e um olhar de poucos amigos.  
Seus poderes são parecidos com os de Shaoran, a diferença, eh que Yen usa as características das estações do ano para evocar suas magias. Ele possui uma espada mágica que ao invés de esferas penduradas, em seu cabo encontram-se dois prismas. Vcs vão gostar muito dele, Ele é bem legal !

Aisha(Mooness)  
Mooness é bem brincalhona, assim como seu outro lado, ela possui asas de morcego um cabelo roxo e adora ver Kenne irritada, apesar de ser guardiã de Sazami ela queria mesmo era proteger o Yen.Além do teletransporte ela possui os mesmos poderes dos outros guardiões.  
Depois que conhece o Yukito...Xiiiiiii, é melhor tomar cuidado Touya!  
Em sua identidade falsa seus cabelos são pretos e seus olhos verdes. Ela trabalha, ou melhor é chefe do Touya, do Yukito e da Nakuru(que além de chefe é irmã!).

Ops! Acho que eu já escrevi d+...até o próximo episódio!

* * *

**By**

**Yen Li.**


	11. Um Novo Card Captor

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episódio 11

Shaoran chora desesperadamente.  
- O que aconteceu Sakura? Eu li seu recado na secretária... - Tomoyo é interrompida pela cena que vê.  
- Yen! Não, Yen...- Mei Lin se ajoelha diante do primo e tb começa a chorar.  
- Não chora Mei Lin! - Tomoyo põe as mãos no ombro de Mei Lin, que se levanta e a abraça.  
- Yen... - Shaoran agora chora mais baixo, suas lágrimas caem sobre as mão de Yen.  
- Shaoran... - Sakura fala baixinho o nome de seu namorado e quando suas lágrimas iam começar a cair ela vê...   
- Não nos deixe Yen...não morra! - Li ainda chorando.  
As lágrimas de Shaoran vão brilhando a medida que caem e tornam-se poeiras de luz esverdeada, uma imagem de Sazami criando a carta Flauta passa pela mente de Sakura, logo depois Sakura tb lembra de ter criado a carta Amor, e então vê as lágrimas de Shaoran formarem uma carta que fica entre o peito e as mãos de Yen.  
- Olha Shaoran! - Sakura aponta para a carta de tonalidade verde.  
- Que é isso? - Shaoran ainda com lágrimas nos olhos pega a carta e a lê em voz alta.  
- The Resurrection.(A Ressurreição)

**Um Novo Card Captor**

- Muito interessante!- Eriol chega com as roupas do mago Clow, estende a mão e a carta de Shaoran voa em direção a ele que a segura!  
- O que significa isso? – Shaoran diz ainda perturbado.  
- Vc criou uma carta Li, com os seus poderes! Vamos ver do que essa carta é capaz. - Eriol tira sua pequena chave das vestes - Chave que guarda o poder das trevas, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os ao valente Eriol que aceitou esta missão! Liberte-se!  
A insígnia do mago Clow se forma aos pés de Eriol e seu enorme báculo é liberado. Ele lança a carta no ar, esta começa a girar; Eriol a toca com a ponta do báculo e ordena:  
- Apresente-se!  
- Sou a carta Ressurreição, criada por Li Shaoran, tenho como meu elemento o vento e posso ser usada em uma pessoa apenas uma vez para trazê-la a vida. Mas para isso duas condições são essenciais. O mago que me usar tem que possuir dentro de si um sentimento puro e sincero em relação à pessoa que se foi. E essa pessoa tem que desejar do fundo do peito que a outra retorne. - A Ressurreição volta a forma de carta e retorna às mãos de Shaoran.  
- Use a carta em Yen Sakura! - Li entrega a carta a Sakura.  
- Certo! Ressuscite nosso amigo Yen! Ressurreição! - Raios luminosos saem do báculo em direção a Yen, porém eles param no meio do caminho e desaparecem. Todos parecem esperar que Yen levante, no entanto seu corpo continua deitado ao chão.  
- Vcs não prestaram atenção? A carta disse que duas coisas são necessárias para seu poder fazer efeito. Sakura deseja do fundo do peito que Yen volte a vida mas não possui um sentimento puro e sincero por ele. – Eriol, com toda tranqüilidade do mundo.  
- Shaoran... vc é o único que pode fazer ele abrir novamente os olhos, sei que apesar das brigas vc gosta muito dele, tente Shaoran por favor! - Mei Lin, secando as lágrimas.  
- Certo! - por instantes Shaoran recupera o ânimo - Mas, - Um flash de quando sua espada se rompeu passa por sua cabeça - minha espada, ela quebrou... - Os olhos de Shaoran se enchem novamente de lágrimas e ele agarra o primo - Desculpe, eu não posso te trazer a vida... desculpe...  
- Sua vez...querida Sakura. - Eriol pensa.  
Sakura ao ver novamente a cena, não agüenta e deixa escapar algumas lágrimas.  
- Shaoran não fica assim! Vc fez o que pode... se pelo menos sua espada estivesse boa, pq...?Pq tem que ser assim? - Sakura pensa deixando suas lágrimas caírem - Eu só queria que sua espada se reconstruísse! - Sakura grita. Nesse mesmo instante a espada de Shaoran voa juntamente com seus pedaços que estavam ao chão e diante de Li ela aparece intacta. Muito surpresa Sakura olha para seu báculo e vê que ele tem a forma de um Tridente formado pelo Sol e pela Lua, logo após o Tridente de Sakura brilha. A energia sai em jatos de luz e forma uma carta que voa até as suas mãos, seu báculo volta ao normal.  
– The Trident...Tridente? - Sakura lê na carta.  
- Minha espada! - Shaoran pega sua espada nova em folha.  
- Agora Shaoran! - Mei Lin, com entusiasmo.   
- Ressurreição! - Li toca a carta com a ponta da espada, as duas começam a brilhar em verde. Porém, a luz esverdeada que envolvia a espada torna-se vermelha e esta quebra-se novamente.  
- Pq? O quê aconteceu agora? – Li se desespera.  
- Será que minha magia não foi suficiente? – Sakura se entristece.  
- Ahn! ... Agora entendo... por isso estou aqui hj... realmente não existem coincidências – Eriol pensa - Não é isso! Sua magia é perfeita Sakura, mas não podemos esquecer que esta carta não é uma carta comum, para usar essa carta será necessária muita energia, e a espada recém restaurada não agüentou tamanho poder. – Eriol explica cuidadosamente.  
- Então o que pode ser feito? - Sazami fala não agüentando mais a situação - Eu faria qualquer coisa para o Li voltar a ser o mesmo de sempre!  
- Sazami, Sakura! Olhem para a figura dos seus báculos! - Eriol diz e elas observam.  
- Meu báculo é baseado no sol. - Sazami pensa.  
- Meu báculo? - Sakura olha para o báculo e lembra do dia em que a professora Mizuki ajudou ela a transformá-lo no báculo da estrela para enfrentar Yue - Meu báculo é o espelho do meu poder, da minha estrela! - Sakura pensa.  
- Nossos báculos mostram o nosso poder! - As duas falam juntas.  
- Isso mesmo! Sazami vc tem como fonte de poder o Sol! E Sakura Vc tem a sua estrela...qual o elemento que falta para completar a minha insígnia?A insígnia do mago Clow?  
As duas pensam e lembrando de Eriol libertando seu báculo respondem.  
- A Lua!  
- Sim, o Sol e as Estrelas brilham por conta própria, porém a Lua precisa de uma fonte alternativa para brilhar! Vcs querem ajudar o Li?  
- Sim! - as duas falam juntas e se olham logo depois, Eriol ri.  
- Ergam seus báculos! - Eriol fala e as meninas obedecem - Shaoran! - Li ergue sua espada quebrada.  
Eriol ergue seu báculo tb, uma luz branca e forte sai dele e envolve os báculos de Sazami e Sakura, em alguns segundos os báculos começam a brilhar, do báculo de Sakura sai uma luz rosa e do de Sazami uma luz amarela. Eriol faz um gesto com seu báculo, as energias são lançadas para trás e encontram a espada de Shaoran. Uma luz muito forte obriga todos a fecharem os olhos, quando o efeito passa, Shaoran olha sua espada, ou melhor, sua ex-espada, todos ficam espantados.  
- Minha espada, se transformou...em um báculo! - Shaoran perplexo.  
O báculo de Li é verde assim como sua carta. Em sua ponta podemos ver uma meia Lua deitada segurando uma esfera de vidro tb esverdeada, e, na outra extremidade encontramos a esfera...aquela mesma da ex-espada de Li.  
- Use a carta Shaoran! – Dessa vez eh Tomoyo que pede.   
- O que vc está esperando Shaoran? – Mei Lin sem agüentar mais a situação.  
- Certo! Ressurreição! - quando Li usa uma carta asas brancas saem da Lua em seu báculo, formando o símbolo presente no livro das cartas, e a esfera brilha.  
Dessa vez jatos de luz saem da carta e atingem Yen, que abre os olhos lentamente e levanta-se. Sazami e Sakura batem as mãos, mas logo em seguida Sazami vira de costas pra Sakura,uma gota sai de sua cabeça, Sakura ri...os outros comemoram e vão até Yen.  
- Acho que agora está tudo bem! Até breve! - Eriol sai silenciosamente.  
Yen levanta e vai até Shaoran.  
- Obrigado! Vc me salvou Li! - Yen agradece.  
- Não precisa me agradecer Li! - Shaoran diz secamente.  
- Aonde foi o Eriol? – Tomoyo percebe que o amigo jah havia partido.  
- Deve ter ido embora, vamos tb não há mais nada a ser feito aqui! – Shaoran faz um gesto pra Spiinel se aproximar.  
- Mas Li... – Sakura sem entender.  
- Shaoran eu não acredito que vc vai fazer isso! - Mei Lin grita morrendo de raiva.  
- Depois conversamos Sakura! Vamos! - Li, monta em Spiinel e sai voando, Tomoyo e Mei Lin montam em Kero, Mei Lin continua gritando com Shaoran que não dá muita importância.  
- Bem antes de ir queria te agradecer! – Sakura se vira pra Sazami.  
- Não precisa...pode ir!  
- Mesmo assim muito obrigada! - Sakura agradece e... - Alada!  
- Sakura espere!  
- Hã?   
- Tome, entregue ao Li! - Sazami entrega as cartas da Nuvem e da Tempestade pra Sakura.  
- Mas...  
- Essas cartas são do elemento Vento q assim como as cartas do elemento Água, são guiadas pela Lua não terão muita utilidade pra mim já que meu poder está contido no Sol... mas não pense que ganhará a disputa!  
- Obrigada! Tome! - Sakura entrega duas cartas a Sazami.  
- Han?  
- Assim se eu ganhar não poderá dizer que a culpa foi minha! - Sakura mente carinhosamente e vai embora - Tchauzinho!  
Sazami vira as cartas e vê que são a Corrida e o Tridente recém criado por Sakura.  
- Sazami eu sei que mesmo sendo cartas da Lua vc poderia usá-las muito bem na captura às outras cartas! - Kenelros Sun, que observava toda a cena.  
- Vamos Kenne! Vamos pra casa! - Sazami monta em Kenelros - Que menino cabeça dura o Shaoran! Tenho que te contar tudo o que aconteceu! Vem ou não vem Yen? - Sazami fala com Yen que monta em Kenne, todos vão para casa.  
Eriol de cima de um prédio apenas observa. 

Na porta da casa de Sakura, todos se despedem!   
- Bem...nós já vamos... – Li se dirige à Sakura.  
- Até amanhã Tomoyo, até amanhã Sakura! - Mei Lin, bem mais calma.  
- Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai... – Sakura se lembra de algo muito importante.  
- Acabei me esquecendo! Nós não fomos ao Parque Pingüim nos encontrar com os outros.  
- Não se preocupe Sakura assim que escutei o seu recado eu logo soube que talvez não desse tempo de irmos, então liguei pra Naoko avisando que se demorássemos muito, era pra ela e o pessoal irem sem a gente! – Tomoyo tranqüiliza Sakura.  
- Ufa! Que bom...ai, ai, ai!   
- Bem nós já vamos então! - Li se despede de Sakura com um beijo.  
- Ha... espera Li... Toma! - Sakura entrega as cartas que Sazami deu a ela.  
- Como vc as conseguiu?  
- Bem... -Sakura conta toda a história.  
- Obrigado Sakura!   
- Li espera! Se o que a Sazami disse é verdade, então...- Sakura estende as mãos a Shaoran e entrega a ele suas 3 únicas cartas.  
- Sakura tá maluca! Essas são as únicas cartas que vc tem se vc entregar a esse moleque como vc vai capturar as outras cartas? - Kero se descontrola.  
- Ele tem razão Shaoran! - Spiinel que está deitado no ombro de Li fala calmamente.  
- Não Sakura, não posso aceitá-las, sei como a carta do Vento é importante pra vc e... se a Alada e a Água estão com vc é pq vc mereceu estar com essas cartas! - Li devolve as cartas a Sakura e faz um carinho em seu rosto - Até amanhã!  
Sakura olha as três cartas em sua mão e pensa, após alguns instantes...  
- Li! Toma! - Sakura entrega uma carta a Shaoran.  
- Mas eu disse...  
- Quero que fique com esta! Por favor Li! – Sakura.  
- Aceita Shaoran! Ela está te dando de coração! - Mei Lin, entra na conversa.  
- Tudo bem então! Agora entre! Até amanhã! - Li beija Sakura novamente e vai andando com Mei Lin e Spii, que está em seu ombro.  
- Qual foi a carta que ela te deu? - Mei Lin morrendo de curiosidade.  
- Foi a Água! - Li olha a carta.  
- Tb já vou indo! Até amanhã Sakura!  
- Tchauzinho Tomoyo! - Sakura se despede, ao ver que as guarda costas de Tomoyo haviam chegado - Pode subir Kero eu já vou entrar!  
- Tudo bem! - Kero voa pra dentro do quarto de Sakura.  
Antes de entrar Sakura para na porta e olha pra trás, em seguida olha novamente pra frente, ri carinhosamente e olhando suas cartas diz:  
- Obrigada por existirem!

END.

* * *

**By**

**Yen Li.**


	12. O Novo Sonho de Sakura

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episódio 12

Shaoran olha suas cartas e segura a chave pendurada em seu pescoço ao lado da janela do seu quarto, pensamentos da noite anterior rondam sua mente, quando finalmente o relógio desperta...Mei Lin entra no quarto.  
- Shaoran? O que vc está fazendo arrumado a essa hora?  
- Estava sem sono, anda vai se arrumar...temos que pegar a Sakura ainda!

- AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!  
- Que gritaria é essa? - Kero levanta assustado e sai voando de sua gaveta.  
- Toh atrasada! - Sakura fala colocando os sapatos.  
- Que susto Sakura! Achei que fosse uma carta!  
- Ai Deus me livre Kero! A essa hora da manhã... eu não ia chegar atrasada... -Sakura pensa por um instante e fala - ... eu não ia conseguir chegar!Ai, ai, ai! - Sakura desce as escadas.  
- Bom dia Sakura! -Yukito, sorri para Sakura.   
- Bom dia Yukito!  
- Bom dia Yukito. - Touya imita Sakura, que o olha com raiva.  
- Bom dia pra vc tb Touya.  
- Minha filha, pq a gritaria? Vc está no horário hoje... – Fujitaka, colocando os pratos na mesa.  
- É que hoje é o meu dia de arrumar a sala então... estou um pouco atrasada!  
- Ha eu sabia que tinha algo errado, a monstrenga não ia acordar cedo à toa.  
Yukito e Sakura lançam mortais olhares a Touya.  
- Está na mesa! - Fujitaka põe panquecas na mesa.  
- Bom dia mamãe! - Sakura ao sentar-se à mesa olha a foto de sua mãe, nesse momento Nadeshiko aparece com suas lindas asas e passa a mão sobre a cabeça de Sakura, em seguida olha para Yukito e faz um sinal, dizendo que ele olhe Sakura, Yukito balança a cabeça e ela some.  
- O que foi Yuki?  
- Hãn? Nada Touya!  
- Bem Então vamos comer. Pode agradecer Sakura. - Fujitaka, sentando-se à mesa.  
- Obrigado pela comida!

**O Novo Sonho de Sakura**

Já na sala de aula

- Ufa! Conseguimos! – Sakura aliviada.  
- Que bom, parecia que nunca ia acabar... - Mei Lin sentando–se no chão.  
- Achei que... - Shaoran é interrompido por um instante.  
- O que foi Shaoran? – Mei Lin sem entender.  
- É uma carta! - Sakura e Li falam juntos.  
Antes que pudessem sair da sala Tomoyo e alguns outros alunos chegam, logo em seguida chega a professora Mizuki.  
- Professora podemos sair um instante? – Sakura pergunta a Kaho.  
- Pq Sakura não está passando bem?  
- Não é que...ai, ai, ai...como eu vou explicar?  
- Não se preocupe, daremos um jeito! Agora vá sentar!  
Sakura, não entendendo muito bem, volta a seu lugar, Sazami por não ter sentido a presença parece desconfiar de algo...  
- Vou fazer a chamada e assim que eu falar seus nomes venham pegar a peça comigo, assim vcs poderão começar a estudar para o dia do ensaio!  
- Já vamos começar a ensaiar? – Sakura se espanta.  
Novamente a presença é sentida e a carta Sono entra voando pela janela e faz toda a classe adormecer, exceto nossos card captors e a Professora.  
- Vão! Não se preocupem comigo.  
- Certo Professora! - Sakura, Li e Sazami falam juntos e saem pela porta.  
- Boa sorte... - Eriol diz imperceptivelmente.  
- Posso sentir a presença mas não sei em que direção ela foi?  
- Já sei! - Shaoran tira de sua mochila a tabuleta localizadora, ela aponta para o Nordeste, eles seguem para a direita e quando viram o corredor para irem na direção exata...  
- Ai! - Shaoran e Yen se chocam.  
- O que vc está fazendo aqui? – Shaoran meio irritado.  
- Eu estudo nesse andar Li!  
- O que vcs estão fazendo aí parados? Vamos logo! - Sazami grita e vai andando na frente com Sakura, os dois se entreolham e saem atrás delas logo em seguida, porém no meio do caminho Sakura cai desmaiada.  
- Sakura! Sakura! - Shaoran se ajoelha e pega Sakura nos braços, Sazami reluta mas acaba voltando, Yen tb se curva diante de Sakura.  
- Será que ela foi atingida pela carta? – Sazami supõe.  
- Não, nós teríamos sentido... – Li responde.  
- O que vcs ainda estão fazendo aqui? – Yen, fala um pouco agitado.   
- Han? - Li se espanta enquanto Sazami apenas observa.  
- Vcs são os Card Captors... vão deixar a carta fugir?  
- Mas e a Sakura? - Li e Sazami falam juntos.  
- Deixem que eu cuido dela, agora vão!  
- Mas... - Li é interrompido por Sazami.  
- Vamos Shaoran ele cuida da Sakura! - Sazami pega Li pelo braço e olhando ainda pra trás Li começa a correr.  
- Vejamos o que há de errado com vc! - Yen saca sua espada e passa ela pelo corpo de Sakura procurando vestígios mágicos.

- Ali, ela entrou naquela sala! – Shaoran toma a dianteira. Eles correm, entram e...  
- Chave que guarda o poder Solar. Revele seus poderes ocultos a nós. E ofereça-os a valente card captor que aceitou essa missão. Em nome de Sazami. Liberte-se!  
- A carta não se deixará capturar, temos que enfraquecê-la antes.  
- Nesse caso, Estrela!

A espada de Yen ao chegar a testa de Sakura brilha levemente.  
- Bem, vc não está sob efeito da carta Sono... então só pode ser obra de outra carta... mas que outra carta poderia te fazer dormir e estabelecer ligações psíquicas com vc?

- Onde é que eu estou? - Sakura encontra-se no alto da Torre de Tóquio, é noite, a lua é crescente, milhares de estrelas brilham, de repente começam a cair cartas esverdeadas e amareladas do céu.

A carta Sono é um pouco mais ágil que a Estrela, logo consegue se esquivar de seus ataques  
- Não está dando certo Li! O que vamos fazer?  
- Use a Flauta!  
- Quase me esqueci! Flauta! - Sazami usa a Flauta e uma doce melodia soa pela sala de aula, porém a carta Sono parece não dar ouvidos à carta e sai da sala.  
- Vamos atrás dela!

Yen se concentra e colocando a ponta da espada sobre a testa de Sakura ele consegue entrar no sonho.

- Aqui é a torre de Tóquio, mas o que estou fazendo aqui? - mais a frente Sakura avista uma figura, um anjo...um anjo enegrecido pelas sombras, entre seus longos cabelos seu triste olhar é observado, Sakura aproxima-se e pergunta - Yue?

- Ali naquela outra sala! - Sazami aponta para a carta e eles entram - Estrela! - Sazami tenta mais uma vez em vão.  
- Isso não vai adiantar, temos que conseguir um jeito de imobilizá-la!  
Nesse momento Shaoran lembra das cartas dadas a ele por Sazami e...  
- Chave que guarda o poder Lunar. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós. E ofereça-os a Shaoran, descendente de Clow, que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se! - Li liberta seu báculo. 

Yen passa pela imagem do anjo e vem correndo em direção a Sakura.  
- Yen?  
- Sakura isso é um sonho! Vc precisa acordar!  
- Queeeeeeee?  
- Anda Sakura, Li e Sazami estão tentando capturar outra carta, vc tem que acordar!  
- Certo! - Sakura concentra-se e ao abrir os olhos se depara com a imagem de Yen segurando sua espada entre sua testa e uma lindíssima borboleta.  
- Não se mexa! Quando eu contar 3 vc sai debaixo da espada certo?  
- Uhum! - Sakura concorda.  
- Um, dois, e... três!  
Sakura rola para o lado e Yen prende a borboleta que estava pousada na cabeça de Sakura.  
- É a carta Sonho!  
- Prenda-a Sakura! Não estou mais agüentando!  
- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós. E ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão! Liberte-se! Volte a forma humilde que merece!Carta Sakura! O Sonho volta à forma de carta e voa até as mãos de Sakura. Yen? Vc está bem?  
- Sim... Vamos!

Shaoran olha para a carta e antes de seus pensamentos serem interrompidos por Sazami...  
- Crie uma corrente de ar! Tempestade! - Li usa a carta.  
Com a fortíssima corrente a carta tem dificuldades para voar.  
- Shaoran! - Sakura chega e observa a situação - Vento! - O Vento desliza pela corrente de ar e atinge a carta.  
- Tranque-a Sakura!  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece! Carta Sakura! - A carta se transforma e voa até as mãos de Sakura - Ufa!

Ao retornarem para a sala Sakura conta o que houve a Tomoyo.  
- Ai que pena! – Tomoyo, com um ar meio triste.  
- Pq Tomoyo? No final saiu tudo bem!  
- Mas foi mais uma aventura sua que eu deixei de filmar!  
- Haa! - uma gota sai da cabeça de Sakura.  
O sinal bate, antes de Sazami ir embora ela vira pra trás olha para Sakura, em seguida para Shaoran e finalmente vai embora.  
- O que deu nela? – Mei Lin com um olhar de desconfiança.  
- Acho que ela está começando a entender o que significa equipe! – Eriol levanta-se e em seguida vai embora - Até amanhã! - Todos se entreolham.

END.

* * *

**By**

**Yen Li.**


	13. Conselhos de Amigos

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episódio 13

O relógio do quarto de Sazami faz-se ouvir...já acordada a alguns minutos ela estende sua mão e toca o relógio fazendo-o parar...em seguida Sazami senta-se na cama.  
- Mais uma manhã de aula - Sazami pensa...e imagens de Shaoran, Sakura e seus outros amigos invadem sua mente - Pq?...pq estou pensando neles? Eu deveria estar pensando nas cartas, somente nas cartas... - Sazami lembra-se do dia em que entregou as cartas Nuvem e Tempestade à Sakura e, conseqüentemente, a imagem de Shaoran toma conta de seus pensamentos fazendo com que ela fique vermelha - Pq eu tenho que pensar nele...pq toda vez que eu penso nele eu fico assim?... - Ela balança a cabeça como se quisesse afastar um pensamento ruim... então Sazami levanta da cama e abre sua gaveta, de lá ela tira o roteiro da peça...antes de começar a pensar em Shaoran ela vê suas cartas amarelas e, abrindo-as em leque, vê a carta rosada do Tridente...ela pega a carta e sobrepõe às outras fechando o leque, em seguida lembra da cena...  
- "Obrigada! Tome! - Sakura entrega duas cartas à Sazami."  
- "Han?"  
- "Assim se eu ganhar não poderá dizer que a culpa foi minha!..."  
Seus pensamentos são interrompidos por Kenne.  
- Vc ainda não a transformou?  
- Não...  
- Vc mudou seus objetivos?  
- É claro que não Kenne! Eu quero ser a dona das cartas...eu só... - Sazami é interrompida por Aisha que,escandalosamente, acabara de entrar no quarto.  
- Vc está atrasada! - Aisha, joga-se na cama.  
- É eu sei vou descer em um minuto...Vc não ia cedo pro trabalho hoje!  
- Sim, tenho que entrevistar alguns estagiários...mas a entrevista foi remarcada para o horário da tarde...Anda logo, eu e Yen estamos te esperando pra comer... - Aisha se levanta e sai.  
- Tudo bem...eu já desço! - Sazami vira os olhos - depois conversamos Kenne...se não eu vou chegar atrasada!  
- Tudo bem...eu estou descendo!  
Enquanto pega sua roupa Sazami pensa em Li.  
- Shaoran...

- Onde estou?... - Sakura se vê aos pés da torre de Tóquio... cartas amarelas e verdes começam a cair do céu...ela usa a Alada para chegar ao topo...lá Sakura se depara com um Anjo que se esconde nas sombras - Yue?

**Conselhos de Amigos**

Já na sala de aula...

- Ontem na biblioteca quando eu e a Rika estávamos estudando a peça ouvimos barulhos estranhos, como se estivessem movendo cadeiras, e mesas de um lado pro outro... - Naoko conta a Chiharu e Yamazaki.  
- Será que eram fantasmas? – Chiraru, intrigada com a história.  
- Na verdade, os fantasmas foram inventados na época dos romanos que eram politeístas, ou seja eles acreditavam em vários Deuses, daí surgiu a idéia de que esses Deuses para virem à Terra necessitavam de um corpo, assim quando eles entrassem no corpo de sua vítima esta perderia a alma e se tornaria um fantasma... Há quem diga que os fantasmas dessas pessoas vaguem por aí até hoje, e...  
- Chega de contar mentiras Yamazaki! - Chiharu pega Yamazaki pelo braço.  
- Que besteira! - Sazami olha para Eriol.  
- Bem em parte isso é verdade...  
- Ha vc não Eriol!  
Sakura chega na sala de aula sem fôlego, Li ao seu lado...Todos batem palmas,com exceção de Eriol que ri levemente e Sazami que fica púrpura.  
- Ufa, conseguimos chegar a tempo! - Sakura senta em sua carteira e chama os outros pra perto - Gente eu tive um sonho muito estranho...  
- Sonho? - Mei Lin fala escandalosamente chamando a atenção de Sazami.  
- Mei Lin! - Li protesta.  
- Desculpa Shaoran...  
- Continua Sakura. – Tomoyo, chega mais perto.  
- Bem, no sonho eu encontrava o Yue na torre de Tóquio, igual ao dia do julgamento...na verdade não sei bem se era o Yue pq estava muito escuro...mas toda vez que eu me aproximo dele o sonho acaba...  
- Como assim toda vez?  
- É que eu já tive esse sonho antes e quando eu estava chegando perto do Yu...quer dizer do anjo... o Yen veio e conseguiu me tirar do meu sonho...  
Li vira os olhos ao ouvir o nome do primo, Naoko chega e conta a história da biblioteca a Sakura, ao ouvir a história pela segunda vez Sazami repara na parte de "cadeiras e mesas se mexendo"  
- Será que... - Sakura para Li após a saída dos seus colegas.  
- É tb achei essa história muito suspeita...  
- Isso significa que hoje iremos voltar na escola! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha... - Mei Lin dá uma de suas gargalhadas.  
- Ai que bom finalmente eu irei filmar vc Sakura! - Tomoyo não se contém.  
Sakura cai da cadeira.  
- Ai, ai, ai...  
- Vc está bem?  
- E...e...estou, sim professora! - Sakura fica vermelha de vergonha.  
- Cuide bem dela mocinho! - Kaho pisca o olho pra Shaoran, a sala toda diz em uníssono:  
- Hummm...  
Shaoran e Sakura ficam tão envergonhados que seus rostos chegam a brilhar de tão vermelhos...o rosto de Sazami tb fica vermelho, mas de raiva e Eriol assim como Tomoyo percebe o que se passa com Sazami.  
- Bem vamos começar nossa aula... mas antes, vcs estão estudando a peça?

- Yuki...vc tá pronto? -Touya entra no banheiro.  
Yukito caiu no sono dentro da banheira...  
- Clow! É vc Clow? - Yukito fala enquanto dorme.  
- Yuki...Yuki acorda!  
- Hãn? O que? O que aconteceu?  
- Vc dormiu...dentro da banheira...e...  
- E o que Touya?  
- E vc estava chamando por Clow... - Touya fala desanimado.  
Nesse momento grandes asas saem das costas de Yukito e Yue aparece com seus longos cabelos cobrindo seu baixo ventre e com seu peito liso e bem definido de fora.  
- Queria que vc tb gostasse de mim... - Touya ainda desanimado - é como se... meus sentimentos não fossem completamente correspondidos...pq afinal de contas vcs dependem um do outro...  
Yue leva sua mão até o rosto de Touya, que se encontrava sentado na banheira, e o leva próximo, muito próximo ao seu.  
- Não se engane quanto ao sentimento que ele tem por vc...  
- Não é isso...sei que Yukito nunca...mas e quanto a vc? Vc é uma parte dele! É como se estivesse incompleto... - uma lágrima rola involuntariamente do rosto de Touya.  
- Não fique assim...não gostamos de te ver assim! - Yue abraça Touya...este fica espantado mas corresponde ao abraço e sente-se, então reconfortado. As asas de Yue aparecem novamente e ele se transforma em Yukito.  
- Agora vamos Touya, se não vamos nos atrasar para a entrevista!  
Touya o abraça fortemente...Yukito sente-se muito bem com o abraço. 

Toca o sinal da Escola Tomoeda.  
- Bem, nos encontramos então às 8:00h aqui!  
- Tudo bem Sakura! - Todos concordam.  
Sazami já ia saindo...  
- Sazami!  
- O que foi Sakura?  
- Vc tb vai vir...não é?  
Antes de Sazami responder ela olha pra Shaoran e...  
- Claro! Estarei aqui às 8:00h!Tchauzinho! - Sazami se vira e sai correndo.  
- O que deu nela? - Mei Lin, com sua cara de assombro.  
Tomoyo simplesmente balança os ombros e olha pra porta da classe, por onde Sazami acabara de passar.

- Cheguei! Ué? Não tem ninguém em casa...  
- Oi Sakura! - Kero, que estava na cozinha, aparece voando na frente de Sakura.  
- Ai...que susto Kero! Ai, ai, ai... onde foi todo mundo?  
- Seu pai está no trabalho e seu irmão e Yukito foram para...ha! Tem um bilhete no quadro de avisos!  
- "Sakura, o almoço está pronto... fomos pra uma entrevista de trabalho, papai vai chegar mais tarde hoje, portanto faça o jantar! Touya." - Sakura lê o bilhete.  
- Bem...então mãos a obra!

- É aqui Yuki!  
- Vamos entrar então!  
Touya dirige-se até uma funcionária que se encontra de costas, para perguntar sobre a entrevista.  
- Por favor... - Touya toca no ombro de Nakuru.  
- Oi T-o-u-y-a! - Nakuru gruda no pescoço de Touya.  
- Nakuru? O que vc está fazendo aqui?  
- É bom te ver tb! Venham vou levar vcs pra conhecer a nossa futura chefe!  
Yukito apenas olha espantado, e quando se dá conta do mau humor de Touya não contém umas pequenas risadas.

- Ufa! Terminamos! Obrigada pela ajuda Kero!  
- Tudo bem Sakura vc sabe que eu sou um especialista quando se trata de cozinhar.  
- Ai. Ai, ai... - Sakura cai do banco.  
- Sakura vc está bem?  
- Sim, quase me esqueci Kero, hoje nós vamos na biblioteca do colégio saber se alguns barulhos estranhos são causados por alguma carta... - Sakura fala se levantando.  
- Vou tomar banho...daqui a pouco...nós vamos nos encontrar e...  
Din – Don...  
- Só um minuto! - Sakura corre até a porta e... - Tomoyo? O que vc está fazendo aqui?

Toc-toc-toc  
- Pode entrar!  
- Chefe os estagiários chegaram!  
- Pode deixá-los entrar Nakuru!  
Touya e Yukito entram...Os olhos de Aisha brilham ao ver Yukito.  
- Sentem-se!

Sakura e Tomoyo tomam um chá...  
- Então quer dizer que...a Sazami...  
- Huhum! Acho que ela está gostando do Shaoran Sakura!  
- Daquele moleque!  
- Kero! O que vc está fazendo aqui!  
- Vim avisar que está quase na hora...  
- Ai, ai, ai é mesmo...eu tenho que me arrumar... - Sakura sai correndo em direção às escadas.  
- Sakura espere eu trouxe uma fantasia pra vc!  
- AAAAAIIIIIIIII! - Sakura tropeça num tapete - o que este tapete está fazendo aqui?

- Acho que vcs podem começar a partir de agora!  
- Mas... – Touya espantado com a rápida admissão.  
- Yukito vc vai pro setor de economia...e quanto a vc começará no setor RP.  
- Mas...Peraí! O que é o "setor RP."?  
- Relações Públicas!... - Aisha toca no seu telefone e... - Nakuru, pode vir aqui na minha sala buscar o Touya e começar ensinando o serviço a ele!  
- Vamos Touya! - Nakuru entra na sala sem fazer o mínimo esforço para esconder sua felicidade.  
- A gente se vê Yukito! - Touya fala meio desanimado.  
Yukito arregala os olhos impressionado com a rápida entrevista e balança a cabeça afirmativamente a Touya.

No quarto de Sakura  
- Vc tá linda Sakura!  
- Ai Tomoyo para com isso... - Sakura fica envergonhada.  
- Podemos ir então!  
- Podemos Kero...leva a Tomoyo pra mim?  
Kero fecha os olhos, e suas pequenas asinhas crescem transformando-o em Kerberos, elas montam em Kero e saem voando...Já perto da escola Tomoeda Sakura vê Spii pousado no ombro de Li, Mei Lin ao seu lado.  
- Chegamos! - Sakura pula de Kero e abraça Shaoran.  
- Agora só falta a Sazami...  
- Estamos aqui! - Sazami fala do alto de um prédio, Yen ao seu lado.  
- Vamos entrar então! - Shaoran vira as costas para seu primo...conseqüentemente para Sazami tb, o que a deixa um pouco triste.  
Eriol de cima de um prédio, como é de costume, observa os card captors entrarem na escola.  
- Aqui dentro dá medo... – Sakura se esconde atrás de Tomoyo.  
- Já pensou se aqui tivesse fantasmas! - Sazami fala pra implicar.  
- Ai...não fala isso! - Sakura se agarra no braço de Shaoran.  
Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnccccccccchhhhhhhhh...  
- Ai...o que foi isso?  
- Parece que o barulho veio de lá de cima! – Yen aponta com a espada.  
- Já sei! - Sazami, pega sua tabuleta.  
- Não dá tempo disso agora, vamos seguir o barulho! – Li começa a correr.  
- Me espera Shaoran! - Mei Lin vai atrás dele.  
Todos saem correndo em direção à biblioteca, suposto lugar de onde vem o barulho, Li fica de frente com a porta da biblioteca, ele sabe que abrindo-a encontrará a carta, então ele abre e...O barulho para!  
- O que aconteceu? – Tomoyo se surpreende.  
- Parou...tudo voltou ao normal... - Li fala atônito, entrando na biblioteca. Todos vão entrando tb.  
- Agora sim vamos usar a tabuleta! - Sazami, põe a tabuleta em cima da mesa e antes de invocar as palavras mágicas, esta sai voando pra fora da biblioteca, logo em seguida as portas da biblioteca se fecham...Kenne, Kero e Spii ficam do lado de fora.  
- E agora o que vamos fazer?  
- Vamos caçá-la do modo antigo!  
Li, ao dizer isso, vê livros e outros objetos começam a levitar, logo em seguida os objetos disparam para nossos card captors. - Cuidado Sakura! - Li desvia Sakura de uma livrada certeira.  
- Vamos sair daqui! - Mei Lin corre pra porta, mas pra sua surpresa as portas da biblioteca estão trancadas - Está trancada!  
- Droga! – Li começa a perder o controle.  
- Cuidado Li! - Sazami, tenta alertar Shaoran quase ao mesmo tempo que Tomoyo grita Sakura.  
- Cuidado Sakura!  
- IA! - Mei Lin dá um golpe num livro que escolhera Li como vítima, ao mesmo tempo Yen chuta uma cadeira que vinha na direção de Sakura.  
- O que vcs estão esperando? - Mei Lin e Yen que protegem os outros.  
- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós. E ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão! Liberte-se!  
- Chave que guarda o poder Lunar. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós. E ofereça-os a Shaoran, descendente de Clow, que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se!  
- Chave que guarda o poder Solar. Revele seus poderes ocultos a nós. E ofereça-os a valente card captor que aceitou essa missão. Em nome de Sazami. Liberte-se! - Sazami diz suas palavras mágicas, mas sua chave não se transforma - O que aconteceu?  
Li e Sakura olham admirados mas...  
- Alada! Vêm Li - Sakura pega Shaoran e voa com ele pra cima de uma prateleira.  
- Mei Lin, Yen, protejam as duas!

- A culpa é toda sua! - Kero se descontrola com Kenne.  
- Minha? Se não fosse vc eu estaria lá dentro!  
- Sazami não conseguiu libertar o báculo... - Spii que estava com a orelha na porta.  
- Pq? O que houve? – Kenne esquece da briga por uns instantes.  
Kero fecha os olhos pensa um pouco e diz finalmente.  
- É o Cadeado! Sazami não conseguiu libertar o báculo pq sua chave ainda não passou pelo cadeado...mas o moleque tb não...e ele conseguiu...  
- Não se esqueça que o báculo dele possui energia do báculo da Sakura... – Spii lembra Kero.

- Fiquem entre a gente! - Yen diz a Sazami e a Tomoyo que mesmo em perigo não pára um minuto de filmar.  
- Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa... -Sazami pensa, e segundos depois ela corre até a porta.  
- Sazami! - Yen grita, mas a menina parece não dar ouvidos.  
- Eu tenho que conseguir abrir essa porta!

- Eu ouvi a voz da Sazami! - Kenne, voa até a porta.

- ABRE!ABRE! - Sazami chuta aporta.  
- Temos que fazer alguma coisa! – Sakura sem idéias do que fazer olha pra Shaoran.  
- Mei Lin vão pra de baixo de uma mesa! – Li grita a Mei Lin.  
- O que vc vai fazer Li?  
- Tempestade!

- Sazami use sua chave pra abrir a porta! – Kenne grita do lado de fora.

- Hãn? É verdade, deve ser o Cadeado!  
A tempestade criada por Li derruba todos os livros no chão, ao mesmo tempo Sazami abre a porta com sua chave...  
- Tranque-a antes que ela volte pra fechadura! - Kenne entrando na biblioteca.  
- Chave que guarda o poder Solar. Revele seus poderes ocultos a nós. E ofereça-os a valente card captor que aceitou essa missão. Em nome de Sazami. Liberte-se! Carta Sakura, volte a forma humilde que merece! Em nome... de Sazami! - a carta se transforma e voa até as mãos de Sazami.  
- Ufa acabou! - Sakura, ao pousar com Shaoran.  
- Sakura! - Tomoyo aponta para o interior da biblioteca, Sakura vê que os livros ainda Flutuam, e de repente eles começam a voar em direção aos card captors.  
- Ha... dessa vez não! Flauta!  
Os livros e outros objetos param no ar ao som da doce melodia.  
- Sakura é o Movimento! - Kero entra voando.  
- Onde está? - Li, tira a tabuleta, e ela localiza o livro causador de tudo, ele simplesmente aponta com seu báculo para o livro - Transforme-se! - A carta se transforma e voa até as mãos de Li.  
A melodia para e o Movimento é capturado, mas os livros continuam levitando, porém dessa vez eles não atacam...  
- Mas é claro, o Movimento sozinho consegue movimentar apenas um objeto, por isso hoje Sakura caiu o dia todo - imagens de Sakura caindo o tempo todo, na escola, em casa...Mas, - Kero continua - para que todos esses objetos se movimentem é preciso uma combinação mágica, um outro tipo de magia...uma outra carta...  
- É, e de que carta se trata...ho grande alteza! - Kenne debocha.  
- É a Flutuação! – Sakura surpreende a todos.  
Nesse momento os livros caem no chão e a Flutuação mostra sua verdadeira identidade.  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece!Carta Sakura! - a carta se transforma e voa até as mãos de Sakura.  
- Agora sim acabou! - Sakura abraça Shaoran, Sazami fica meio triste, e Yen percebe.  
- Acho que ainda não acabou! - Tomoyo, aponta pra bagunça que ficou na biblioteca.  
- Deixa isso comigo... - Sazami tira a carta cor-de-rosa de seu bolso e... - Carta criada por Sakura... abandone sua velha forma e transforme-se... para servir ao seu novo dono, em nome de Sazami! Tridente! - Os móveis e livros começam a se mover e um a um todos os objetos retornam ao seu lugar - Tchau gente até amanhã!  
- É...Tchau... - Sakura, espantada.

Na casa de Sazami

- Como foi a captura? – Aisha se jogando na cama.  
- Proveitosa... - Sazami mostra o Cadeado.  
- Hoje eu conheci um menino lindo no meu trabalho e... Vc tá com uma cara hein? - Aisha sai do quarto dizendo - Depois a gente conversa...  
Kenne que já sabia do que se tratava preferiu não encher a cabeça de sua dona e foi dormir tb... minutos depois ouve-se uma batida na porta do quarto de Sazami.  
- Aisha eu vou dormir! - Sazami mente, pois não está com o mínimo sono.  
- Sou eu... posso entrar?  
- Yen? C-Claro entra! Vc quase não entra aqui...o que houve?  
- Queria fazer essa pergunta a vc!  
Ao ouvir isso Sazami baixa o olhar e respira fundo...  
- Vc está gostando do Li não é?  
- Sim... - Ela quase sem voz...  
Yen a abraça e depois de longos minutos, diz:  
- Quero que antes de começar a sofrer por ele vc aprenda a gostar de vc. -Yen se afasta e sai do quarto.  
Sazami apenas pensa nas palavras do amigo e...  
- Obrigada, por se preocupar...Yen...

END.

* * *

**By**

**Yen Li.**


	14. Uma Estranha Sensação

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episódio 14

Toca o sinal da escola Tomoeda  
- Nós teremos que aula agora? – Sakura pergunta a Shaoran.  
- Música...  
- Ai que legal, vamos ouvir a Tomoyo cantar! Claro, eu tb tenho uma excelente voz, mas... -Mei Lin é interrompida por Shaoran.  
- Vcs não acham estranho? - todos param e olham pra Shaoran.  
- O que Shaoran? – Sakura volta sua atenção a ele.  
- As cartas...elas parecem estar mais fortes, e... mais espertas...  
- Como Assim? - Tomoyo, leva o dedo ao queixo e começa a pensar.  
- Bem, primeiro eu pensei que seria fácil recapturá-las quando vi Sazami selar a Nuvem, mas vcs lembram o que aconteceu com a Alada e com a Água... - Shaoran é interrompido por Sazami.  
- Isso pq vcs não presenciaram o poder da Tempestade. - Sazami aparece em cima da árvore com sua nova flauta em mãos, ela desce e fica em roda com os outros, eles seguem para a sala de aula...  
- Elas estavam completamente mais fortes, e... - Shaoran faz uma pausa.  
- E...? - Sazami, com um ligeiro ar de curiosidade.  
- E, que parece que elas estão combinando seus poderes.  
- Quuuueeeeeeeeeeee? – Sakura dah um salto pra trás.

**Uma Estranha Sensação**

- Todos sentados por favor! - A professora acabara de entrar na sala.  
- Depois conversamos... - Shaoran sussurra para os outros.  
- Eriol, poderia tocar para nós?  
- Huhum! - Eriol levanta-se de sua cadeira e segue até o piano.  
- Sazami, Sakura, flautas por favor! Tomoyo reúna o restante do coral, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, as liras...Vamos ensaiar uma nova música, as partituras já estão aí, eu distribuirei a letra para o grupo...  
Ao terminar de distribuir  
- Podem começar!  
Tomoyo começou a introdução, logo depois soaram as flautas que silenciaram-se ao som das liras que por sua vez pararam de tilintar ao som da bela melodia do piano, este fez um lindíssimo solo com a voz de Tomoyo, em seguida todos os instrumentos e o coral fizeram-se ouvir e, em harmonia, fizeram vários sons transformarem-se em um só! A professora quase chorou de emoção.  
- Há algum lugar  
Onde eu posso ir  
Sem vc saber  
Sem vc sentir.  
Tomoyo  
Mas há algum lugar  
Que eu quero ficar.  
É no seu coração  
Um dia estarei lá.  
Flautas e Tomoyo  
... Ainda não terminei de compor a música  
E então vou te encontrar.  
Todos  
- Bravo, bravo, muito bom...fico até emocionada... – A professora batia palmas e emocionava-se cada vez mais - Podem ir para o intervalo!  
- Foi muito bom mesmo! E vc tocou maravilhosamente bem Sakura! – Tomoyo fala enquanto eles se dirigem ao pátio.  
- Ai Tomoyo, assim vc me deixa envergonhada...  
- Li, vc disse que tinha algo de errado com as cartas... – Sazami retoma o assunto.  
- É...é que...eu não tenho certeza...  
- Fala logo Shaoran! - Mei Lin, repreende o primo.  
- Bem, acho que seria possível... -Shaoran, muito pensativo, falava baixo, quase para si, deixando os outros com dúvidas.  
- O que não seria possível? - Tomoyo disse calmamente trazendo ele de volta ao chão. Eriol se aproxima aos poucos.  
- Bem, acho que as cartas, ou pelo menos algumas delas estão combinando seus poderes mágicos, se vcs perceberem o Sonho e Sono atacaram de uma só vez nos separando, e da última vez o Cadeado, a Flutuação e o Movimento... -Shaoran foi interrompido por Sazami.  
- É verdade, a Tempestade e a Água tb!  
A essa altura a cabeça de Sakura dava um nó.  
- Sakura vc está bem? - Tomoyo, preocupada.  
- Ai, ai, ai...eu não to entendendo nadinha! - Sakura fala segurando a cabeça.  
- É simples! - Eriol chega roubando a atenção.  
- Não parece tão simples assim! - Sazami vira-se para Eriol.  
- Sakura teve que recapturar as cartas, não teve?  
- Uhum! – Sakura, balança afirmativamente com a cabeça.  
- E teve que transformá-las depois não é?  
- Uhum, uhum! - Sakura balançava sua cabeça a cada observação de Eriol!  
- E para isso ela teve que bolar estratégias com as cartas que possuía, aumentando assim seu poder mágico...estou certo?  
- Uhum, uhum, uhum!  
- Então...? Qual a dúvida?  
Sakura cai pra trás!  
- Quer nos dizer logo? - Shaoran perde a paciência, porém antes que Eriol abrisse a boca Yen, que encontrava-se na mesma árvore que Sazami, entra na conversa.  
- Não parece óbvio? Sakura não foi a única a aumentar seus poderes... - ele desce da árvore. - Ao mesmo tempo que ela aumentava seus poderes aumentava tb o nível das cartas e com o seu nível de poder alto ela passou a usar mais de uma carta por vez, o que possibilita, atualmente, que as cartas tb combinem seus poderes... - Yen olha para o primo e em seguida para Sazami, que, entendendo o olhar de Yen, cora de leve.  
- Tenho que ir, minha aula já vai começar... - Ele olha furtivamente para Eriol, mas de uma maneira diferente, e em seguida se afasta do grupo.  
- Acho melhor irmos tb! - Tomoyo, olha para o relógio.

- Yuki! Está atrasado! Sai logo desse banheiro! - Touya batia na porta do banheiro, sem uma resposta ele entra.  
- Dormindo de novo! - Touya murmura para si, ao contemplar Yukito dormindo na banheira cheia de espuma.  
- Se vc soubesse o quanto eu... - Antes de terminar sua declaração Touya é interrompido por Yukito, que, ao que parece, sonha novamente.  
- Clow! Pq Clow? Me dê um motivo...não posso aceitar isso!  
Touya olha espantado e tenta novamente acordá-lo.  
- Yuki! Acorda! O que está acontecendo?  
- Hãn? O que houve?  
- Vc...vc estava sonhando de novo... - Touya tristemente.  
- Já pedi para vc não ficar assim Touya!  
- Com o que vc estava sonhando?  
- Eu,...eu não lembro...  
- Ha...Sei...  
- É verdade! Vc está desconfiando? - Yukito se levanta e veste o roupão.  
- Não, mas vc falava tão claramente com...vc sabe! - Touya se vira.  
- Acho que ele está tentando se comunicar comigo... – Yue aparece novamente.  
Touya vira-se e vê o lindo anjo, tão prateado como a lua, bem na sua frente.  
- Tenho que ver Eriol...mas não hoje, não agora... - novamente Yue levanta a cabeça de Touya e diz:  
- Se esqueceu do que eu falei?  
- Não, é que...não, não esqueci.  
- Pois bem... - Ele se transforma em Yukito.  
- Vamos Yuki estamos atrasados!  
- Mas...  
- Shhhhhh! - Touya leva seu dedo aos lábios de Yukito.  
- Está tudo bem...Yuki... - Ele diz a Yukito quase sussurrando e fecha a porta do banheiro.

- Bom dia classe! Sentem-se por favor! Hoje começaremos um trabalho e para terminarmos vcs terão que ir a uma exposição que está acontecendo aqui na cidade. O trabalho consiste no seguinte, iremos estudar as armas utilizadas no período colonial, e como esses instrumentos foram "evoluindo" ao longo dos anos, vcs terão que ir ao museu escolher uma arma para fazerem o trabalho, no fim quero uma conclusão de como essas armas ajudaram e prejudicaram a sociedade...alguma dúvida? – Uma das professoras de Sakura, termina de explicar o trabalho, lembram que a Mizuki eh professora de matemática naum eh! A turma ficou em silêncio.  
- Bem, vamos começar a aula então!

- Vcs estão atrasados! – Nakuru pula no pescoço de Touya.  
- Eu sei!  
- Estou indo para minha sala... até mais Touya.  
- Pq vc chegou tarde hein T-o-u-y-a?  
- Não é da sua conta! - Touya fala "simpaticamente".  
- Bem, não importa, vamos que temos muito o que fazer... - Nakuru segura Touya pelo pescoço.

- Yukito vc precisa de alguma coisa? – Aisha entra no escritório.  
- Não, está tudo em ordem, só tenho um pouco de trabalho por hoje...  
- Bem eu terminei meus monótonos afazeres, vc precisa de ajuda?  
- Nã... - Yuki é interrompido.  
- Não precisa de cerimônia eu sei que sou sua chefe, mas posso adiantar o trabalho com vc!  
- Bem, então...  
- Ok! Vamos começar... - Aisha que ao mesmo tempo fazia o trabalho não tirava os olhos de Yukito...enquanto isso Touya sofria nas mãos de Nakuru.  
Coitadinhos:)

- Ai, ai... Até que enfim acabou a aula...pensei que nunca mais iria sair daquela sala! - Sakura, fala aos outros já a caminho de casa.  
- É, hoje o tempo demorou a passar! – Tomoyo concorda com Sakura.  
- Amanhã nós iremos ao museu! Está decidido! - Mei Lin super empolgada com a nova tarefa.  
- Bem, nós temos que fazer o trabalho...seria bom se fôssemos juntos...assim poderíamos ajudar uns aos outros. - Li olha para Sazami que fica púrpura.  
- Vc pode ir com a gente amanhã, Sazami? – Tomoyo pergunta percebendo a situação.  
- C-claro...Gente acho que é aqui que nos separamos... - Ao dizer essas palavras Sazami, e é claro, Li e Sakura sentem uma presença!  
- Uma carta! - os 3 falam juntos, mas a sensação da carta some...  
- Deixe-me ver... - Li pega sua tabuleta, concentra-se e a energia azul desaparece ...  
- Mostre-me! - Ainda meio rosada Sazami pega sua tabuleta, ela capta energia do ar e em poucos instantes começa a girar, porém ao parar, ela não mostra nem a carta e nem o elemento ao qual esta pertence...  
- O que está acontecendo aquiiiiiii! - Mei Lin indignada com os acontecimentos.  
- Acho que só existe uma explicação! - Li, chama a atenção dos amigos...  
- O que vc acha que é Shaoran? - Sakura, volta-se a Li.  
- Acho que é uma carta especial! Uma daquelas que só mostram sua verdadeira identidade quando descobrimos seu nome... Mas ela sumiu tão rápido...  
- Pode ser, mas se fosse isso minha tabuleta mostraria pelo menos o elemento...  
- A não ser que sua tabuleta não tenha conseguido captar energia suficiente...  
- É, pode ser...bem eu tenho que ir...  
- Espere Sazami! Tome! - Tomoyo estende a mão a Sazami que pega o embrulho.  
- O que é isso?  
- São telefones, eu personalizei o do Shaoran, para um formato que tenha a ver com a Lua e tomei a liberdade de fazer um com o formato do Sol pra vc!  
- E este aqui? - Sazami aponta para o telefone com duas asinhas - Este é pro Yen! Assim vcs poderão se comunicar com a gente! - Tomoyo dá um sorriso.  
- O-obrigada Tomoyo!  
- Se vc precisar de alguém para conversar...sobre qualquer coisa...meu número está na memória assim como os dos outros incluindo o do Shaoran... - Tomoyo fala com sua doçura de sempre, e antes que Sazami fale alguma coisa... - agora preciso ir, não esqueça do que eu falei...  
- Mas... - Sazami a olha voltar pra perto de seus amigos e logo depois segue para sua casa tb.  
- Acho que tb vamos andando! - Tomoyo diz a Sakura e Shaoran.  
- Vamos? – Li não entende a amiga.  
- É que eu vou até a casa da Tomoyo adiantar alguns exercícios... - Mei Lin explica.  
- Bem então até mais, Mei Lin.  
- Tchauzinho Tomoyo! - Sakura dá um abraço na sua amiga que quase chora de emoção!  
- Até amanhã Sakura!  
Eles às vêem andando e sabem que tb está na hora de se despedirem...  
- Bem, acho que devo ir tb!  
- Tudo bem... - Sakura se aproxima de Li e o beija carinhosamente, seu beijo demora um pouco mais que o normal e quando se separam Li a olha e pergunta.  
- Algo errado Sakura?  
- Bem, é que...A Sazami... - Sakura procura as palavras certas.  
- O que é que tem...?  
- Ela está gostando de vc Li! - Sakura com lágrimas nos olhos.  
Shaoran fica surpreso com a declaração, finalmente ele se sentia como Sakura, "no tempo em que gostava de Yukito, e recebera uma proposta de Li."  
- Vc não vai me deixar não é Shaoran?...Vc...não ... - Sakura se atirou nos braços de Li e soluçava de tanto chorar - Eu tentei...sentir raiva dela...mas sei que...seria uma pessoa...horrível sentindo... isso...e além de...tudo eu não consigo...pq eu gosto...dela...ela virou... minha... amiga...  
Li afasta Sakura com os braços e olhando fixamente para ela ele diz...  
- Sakura, eu amo você! - e dizendo isso ele a abraça de novo. Eles ficam assim um bom tempo, abraçados, não muito longe, perto de um arbusto, Sazami olha a cena e fica triste pelo que aconteceu...principalmente pq ela ouviu toda a conversa, no fundo ela sabe que tb gosta de Sakura e por isso esconde seus sentimentos por Shaoran, antes da segunda lágrima rolar pelo seu rosto ela vira pra trás e encontra com Eriol.  
- Não fique assim!  
- É ...que...  
- Eu sei, eu sei - Eriol a abraça - Sabe, um dia disse a Sakura que sentia inveja da pessoa que receberia seu urso de pelúcia, felizmente esse sentimento acabou, não por completo, mas de uma certa forma. Hoje... - Ele para de falar e abre sua mochila - Tome! - Eriol dá a Sazami um ursinho de pelúcia - Eu aprendi que um dia a nossa hora irá chegar, aprenda a olhar pros lados Sazami, assim como eu...Espero obter um dia sua resposta... - Eriol a abraça novamente e sai em seguida. Sazami que estava um pouco atordoada com os acontecimentos olha pra trás e vê que Sakura e Li já não estavam mais ali, ela olha para seu urso e fica vermelha, ela nunca se sentiu assim antes...nem mesmo quando pensava em Shaoran...

- Foi muito bom ter conversado com o Shaoran, agora estou mais segura... - Já na porta de casa, os pensamentos de Sakura são interrompidos por uma sensação.  
- Uma carta! - ela vira-se e sente o rastro de energia diminuir - Se não me engano é a mesma carta dessa tarde...que carta será esta? - Sakura pensa, mas já que a carta desaparece, ela abre a porta de sua casa e entra, um vulto passa pelas árvores, Eriol aparece com seu sorriso e guarda em suas vestes um card do tamanho de uma carta Clow que ainda brilhava...

END.

* * *

**By**

**Yen Li.**


	15. Tomoyo Ataca Sakura

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episódio 15

Faz uma linda manhã de outono, é outubro e a temperatura na cidade de Tomoeda está ligeiramente agradável, a cidade vem se preparando para o inverno...  
- Oh! Querido príncipe...onde encontrar-te? Como poderei te dizer que meu amor por ti cresce a cada momento? Minha magia não é mais suficiente para conter meu amor...onde estás? Com quem estás? Será que realmente gostas dela? Ou seu amor me pertence... - Sakura é interrompida por Touya e Kero cai na cama como se fosse um boneco.  
- Que é isso monstrenga? Tá falando sozinha?  
- AAAAAAIIIIIIIII! Vc me assustou Touya! Eu estava treinando pra peça...falta só um mês pra apresentação!  
- Ha...bem mas se vc não descer vc vai se atrasar...como sempre...  
- Mas hoje não tem aula!  
- Eu sei mas acho que ouvi vc comentando comigo algo sobre um museu...  
- AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! É verdade quase me esqueci...sai, sai, sai, sai, sai...eu tenho que me arrumar! - Sakura empurra Touya pra fora do quarto.  
- Será que seu irmão me viu?  
- Daqui a pouco eles vão estar chegando, tenho que me trocar rápido! - Sakura abre seu armário sem dar muita atenção pra Kero.

**Tomoyo Ataca Sakura **

Din - don Toca a campainha  
- Eu aten... - Touya, eh interrompido por algo que decolou a sua frente em direção à porta.  
- Eu atendo! Bom dia Papai, bom dia Yukito! -Sakura desce as escadas voando e, passando por Yukito e o Sr.Fujitaka, chega até a porta antes de Touya.  
Touya olha para Yukito com uma cara de espanto, este ri da cara do amigo, o Senhor Fujitaka tb ri.  
- OOOOOiiiii, Li! - Sakura dá um ultra-abraço em Shaoran.  
- Er...oi Sakura... - Shaoran fica vermelho por estar sendo abraçado na frente do Sr. Fujitaka e de Yukito.  
- Oi Tomoyo! Oi Mei Lin! Onde estão os outros?  
- Eles combinaram de se encontrar na porta do museu, Sakura. – Tomoyo responde e tb ri vendo a cena.  
- Só espero que eles consigam chegar lá! Vcs sabem como o Yamazaki é! - Mei Lin, adverte os amigos.  
- Não se preocupa o Eriol vai com eles!  
- Entrem crianças! – Fujitaka convida os amigos de Sakura a entrarem.  
- Vamos, papai fez um ótimo café da manhã...

Na casa de Sazami  
- Quer dizer que vc vai ao museu hoje!  
- Sim, não quer vir comigo Yen?  
- Não, eu...eu tenho um trabalho pra fazer... o Li vai? - Sim,... vai sim... - Sazami dá um suspira.  
- Vc sabe a minha opinião, não sabe?  
- Eu sei... - Sazami abaixa ligeiramente sua cabeça, Yen vai saindo do quarto e quando quase ultrapassa a porta Sazami o chama.  
- Yen!  
- Hum? - Ele se vira pra Sazami.  
- Ontem o Eriol conversou comigo... - Sazami ainda de cabeça abaixa.  
- E... - Yen se aproxima.  
- E, que ele me disse que tb já sentiu um carinho especial pela Sakura, e que um dia a pessoa certa vai chegar pra mim... - Sazami ainda admirando o chão.  
- Só isso? - Yen fala como se soubesse que existem mais coisas a serem escutadas.  
- Não, ele me deu um ursinho olha - Sazami mostra o urso de pelúcia a Yen.  
- Vc sabe o que significa esse urso?  
- Não...  
- Se vc der um urso pra pessoa que vc gosta e der o seu nome a ele o urso pode funcionar como um amuleto...  
- Um amuleto?  
- Sim,... esse amuleto só tem efeito se vc gostar da pessoa que te deu o urso, assim ele saberá que seu amor está sendo correspondido.  
- Ele me disse tb q... estará esperando uma resposta, então é essa a resposta que ele quer?  
- Huhum! - Yen balança a cabeça positivamente e sai do quarto.  
- Sazami não queria interromper seus pensamentos mas está na hora de irmos! - Kenne que assistia a conversa da cama.  
- Eu estou pronta, vamos! - Sazami joga a mochila por cima dos ombros e soltando os cabelos sai pela porta do quarto.

- Acho que chegamos cedo de mais... – Shaoran diz ao perceber que foram os primeiros.  
- Olha ...! A Chiharu, a Naoko, o Yamazaki e o Eriol.  
- Oi pessoal! - Naoko cumprimenta os amigos.  
- Até que enfim chegamos, não agüentava mais o Eriol e o Yamazaki juntos... – Chiharu, com uma gota na cabeça.  
- Onde está a Rika? – Yamazaki sente a ausência da amiga.  
- Ela ainda não chegou. – Tomoyo afirma.  
- Estou aqui! Desculpem a demora gente, mas tinha que fazer uma torta esta manhã...  
- Uma torta?  
- É.. que..bem...  
- Não se preocupa Rika, acabamos de chegar tb! - Sakura ; Tomoyo lança um olhar desconfiado a Rika.  
- Vamos entrar ou não? - Mei Lin impaciente como sempre.  
- Acho que ainda falta a Sazami... - Eriol, conclui.  
- Ela vem vindo... – Shaoran, fika um pouco encabulado.  
Todos olham pra trás, Sazami está realmente muito bonita, ela soltou seus cabelos que fazem com o sol uma linda cortina de seda dourada, seus olhos parecem estar mais azuis que nunca, todos a olham.  
- Desculpa... eu acabei me atrasando...  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem...vamos agora? Temos muito trabalho pra fazer! - Mei Lin, sem mais nenhuma gota de paciência.  
Todos concordam e entram no museu.  
- Vc está muito linda! - Eriol ainda na porta.  
- O-obrigada... - Sazami sente a mesma sensação do entardecer do dia anterior, todos entram.

- Nossa! Como aqui dentro é legal! –Sakura admirada com o local de entrada.  
- Muito interessante! – Naoko, admirada da mesma forma.  
- Ai gente que pena...olhem! - Tomoyo chama a atenção de todos para um cartaz preso à entrada do museu.  
- Exposição de Armas -- Sessão1 (Armas Pré-históricas) ; Sessão2 (Armas Medievais) ; Sessão3 (Armas Modernas) ; Sessão4 (Armas de Alta Tecnologia) ; Sessão5 (Curiosidades). - Tomoyo Lê o cartaz em voz alta.  
- Bem gente, acho que vamos ter que nos separar, eu e o Yamazaki vamos até a Sessão3, não é Yamazaki? – Chiharu diz aos amigos.  
- Na verdade... - Yamazaki é interrompido.  
- Vamos logo! - Chiharu puxa Yamazaki pelo braço - Nos encontramos na Sessão4 depois tá gente!  
- Eu tb irei com eles...nos encontramos depois... – Eriol - Ainda espero uma resposta! - Ele diz ao passar por Sazami que fica púrpura.  
- Eu acho que vou dar uma olhadinha nas "Curiosidades" primeiro, é que eu ainda não decidi sobre o que eu vou fazer...bem até daqui a pouco! – Naoko sai na direção da Sessão5.  
- E vc Rika vem com a gente? – Sakura pergunta percebendo que Rika não havia saído ainda.  
- Na verdade não, eu vou até a Sessão3 tb!  
- Hãn! E pq vc não foi com a Chiharu, o Yamazaki e o Eriol? - Mei Lin interroga.  
- É que...  
- Amanhã é o aniversário da Naoko! - Tomoyo interrompe - Por isso vc estava fazendo a torta esta manhã não é?  
- É sim...amanhã é dia 11, e eu queria convidar vcs pra irem lá em casa, vamos fazer uma festa surpresa pra Naoko!  
- Mas é claro que a gente vai! – Sakura fica feliz com a notícia.  
- Então nos vemos lá em casa amanhã cedo ok!  
- Tudo certoooo! - Sakura super-empolgada.  
- Até daqui a pouco então, nos encontramos na Sessão4 para fazer a conclusão do trabalho! - Rika toma o caminho da direita e some no corredor.  
- Bem nós temos que ir por aqui! Vcs vão fazer o trabalho sobre as armas medievais né? -Sazami finalmente chama atenção para o trabalho.  
- É...vamos então... - Li, começa a andar para o corredor da esquerda, os outros seguem e quando ultrapassam umas 3 portas, Tomoyo os chama.  
- Pessoal é aqui! - Tomoyo aponta para uma porta e eles entram.  
- Nossa! - Já imaginou vc com uma espada dessas? Hein Shaoran? Não importa que vc naum a tenha, pode vencer qq coisa mesmo sem ela... Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha... - Mei Lin aponta para uma belíssima espada com um rubi esférico.  
- É. realmente ela é muito bonita...  
- Olha Sakura! –Tomoyo aponta para uma figura bem conhecida.  
- Quêêêêêêêêêêêêê...  
- Não pode ser! – Shaoran volta sua atenção para o objeto.  
- Ele é idêntico ao Escudo! – Sazami, mostra mais uma vez seu conhecimento pelas cartas.  
- Ao Escudo! - Kero e Kenne saem das mochilas e falam juntos.  
- Será que... – Shaoran começa a falar, enquanto os card captors se questionam sobre o Escudo a atenção de Tomoyo volta-se para a Espada mostrada por Mei Lin, ela se aproxima da Espada cada vez mais e a toca, em seguida ela põe a espada em punho e, com seus olhos fora de foco, segue em direção a Sakura.  
- Cuidado! - Sazami ao perceber o golpe certeiro que Sakura levaria se joga tirando-a da mira de Tomoyo.  
- O que é isso Tomoyo? Tah Maluca! – Mei Lin grita.  
- Sakura vc está bem? - Li ajoelha-se ao lado de Sakura.  
- Sim...mas esse olhar, esse efeito...  
- Só pode ser uma carta! – Sazami conclui.  
O escudo começa a brilhar.  
- É a Espada! – Sakura afirma a amiga.  
Do Rubi da Espada sai uma poeira luminosa que cobre a espada e depois desaparece, a verdadeira identidade da carta é revelada.  
- O que está acontecendo com vc Tomoyo? - Mei Lin se aproxima de Tomoyo.  
- Mei Lin sai daí! – Shaoran grita tentando avisar Mei Lin.  
A essa altura Tomoyo já havia levantado a espada de forma ameaçadora pra Mei Lin, e antes que recebesse o golpe... - Sazami use sua magia! – Kenne se desespera.  
- Chave que guarda o poder Solar. Revele seus poderes ocultos a nós. E ofereça-os a valente card captor que aceitou essa missão. Em nome de Sazami. Liberte-se! Corrida! -Sazami usando a Corrida desvia Mei Lin do golpe da Espada, e Tomoyo ao avistar Sakura novamente parte pra cima dela.  
- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa Li! - Sakura levantando-se e correndo junto com Shaoran.  
- Que carta vc usou para capturar a espada? – Sazami pergunta.  
- Foi a Ilusão, eu usei contra a Rika, pq mesmo estando sobre o efeito mágico da espada ela não tinha perdido seus sentimentos e acabou soltando a espada, mas eu não tenho a Ilusão ainda!  
- Ela ainda tinha os sentimentos...então ela ainda era normal, mesmo sobre efeito mágico! – Shaoran começa a ter uma idéia.  
- É...sim, mas... isso mesmo Shaoran!Já sei! Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós. E ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão! Liberte-se! Sono! - Sakura lança a magia da carta Sono diretamente em Tomoyo, mas esta não cai atordoada pela magia...  
- Droga, mesmo não tendo poderes mágicos a Tomoyo não caiu em sono... – Shaoran fica preocupado.  
- A carta está controlando ela...temos que arranjar um jeito de anular a magia para podermos usar o Sono! - Kero ainda fugindo de Tomoyo.  
- Li o Escudo! - Sazami aponta para o Escudo que não pára de brilhar.  
- Uhum! Chave que guarda o poder Lunar. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós. E ofereça-os a Shaoran, descendente de Clow, que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se! Volte a forma humilde que merece! Transforme-se! - O Escudo já em forma de carta voa até as mãos de Shaoran.  
- É isso! Li Use o Escudo na Tomoyo assim ela estará protegida contra qualquer efeito mágico! - Sazami tem uma ótima idéia. - Certo! Carta criada por Sakura transforme-se para servir à Lua! Escudo! - Shaoran transforma a carta e a usa em Tomoyo, uma barreira esbranquiçada se forma ao redor dela e ela pára de correr por alguns momentos, seus olhos voltam ao normal... - Corrida! - Sazami corre em direção a Tomoyo e à tira de dentro do Escudo.  
- Rápido Sakura antes que a carta volte a tomar conta da Tomoyo!  
- Tudo bem Kero Sono! - Sakura lança a carta Sono e Tomoyo cai em um profundo sono soltando a Espada - Volte a forma humilde que merece, carta Sakura! -A Espada transforma-se em carta, mas voa até as mãos de Sazami.  
- Aiiii...Acabou!  
- Mei Lin...onde está a Mei Lin? – Shaoran procura a prima.  
- Calma, ela está ali...acabou dormindo com a magia do Sono! – Sazami o tranqüiliza.  
- O-o que aconteceu Sakura? - Tomoyo acabara de acordar.  
- Vc quase machucou a Sakura...  
– Não foi bem assim Li... – Sakura desconversa.  
- Eu!Como!  
- Calma Tomoyo, foi sem querer..é que vc acabou ficando sobre efeito da Carta Espada! -Sakura pisca o olho pra Tomoyo.  
- Ai meu Deus! Me desculpa Sakura! Eu não fiz por mal... Ai que coisa horrível! - Tomoyo se desespera.  
- Calma Tomoyo!  
- Ai... Alguém anotou a placa? - Mei Lin se levantando...  
Todos riem...

- Sabe Yuki estive pensando...acho que seria melhor vc ter logo uma conversa com o...com aquele menino... - Touya fala a Yukito que se encontra deitado ao seu lado na cama do quarto dos dois.  
- Não acredito que vc está tocando nesse assunto depois de nós... - Yuki é interrompido.  
- É que eu fico preocupado... vc já teve esse mesmo sonho duas vezes... - Touya que é interrompido agora.  
- Na verdade desde que Sakura começou a unir...vc sabe...eu já vinha tendo esse mesmo sonho...  
- E porque vc não me contou? - Touya com uma certa raiva na voz.  
- Justamente por essa reação! Não queria ver vc preocupado...  
Touya senta na cama e olha pra Yukito, e apertando suas bochechas com as duas mãos dirige sua palavra a ele.  
- Mas eu me importo com vc... com vcs! - Touya ao dizer isso vê Yue fazer novamente sua aparição.  
- Tb me importo com vc! Mais até que a mim mesmo...por favor Touya não quero vê-lo triste...essa, na verdade, é a última coisa que quero...  
- Então pq vc me evita? Pq vc não... - Touya se cala quando ouve o som que sai da boca de Yue.  
- Vc sabe pq...sabe que ainda me sinto inseguro...Chega a ser até irônico. Eu que sempre fui tão frio devido a morte de Clow, me sinto tão indefeso quando se trata de vc e da Sakura, mas com ela é diferente...mesmo me sentindo inseguro em relação a minha nova dona eu preciso ser forte pra protegê-la e então toda minha insegurança some... me torno frio novamente e consigo enfrentar todos que estiverem ao meu alcance. Mas com vc, sempre que estou perto de vc meu corpo esquenta, sinto uma vibração muito forte sobre o meu peito e com todo esse calor... me sinto fraco, inseguro... me sinto... humano...  
- Era assim que vc se sentia com Clow? - Touya parece não acreditar nas palavras que acabara de dizer...  
- Sim, mas por muito tempo deixei de sentir isso e agora, depois de tanto tempo, tudo ter retornado... é muito complicado...  
- Por favor me deixe te mostrar como é sentir... - Touya se aproxima, e Yue parece ceder a vontade dele...  
- Cheguei Touya! - Sakura da porta de casa...  
- Eriol já deve ter chegado em casa tb...acho que vou indo... - Yue se transforma em Yukito  
- A gente se vê mais tarde Touya! - Yukito sai do quarto dando seu sorriso habitual.

- Oi Sakura como foi o trabalho?  
- Foi muito divertido...você vai sair Yukito?  
- Sim, mas eu não demoro...  
- Tchauzinho!

Touya, ouve a conversa da sua irmã com Yukito e caindo na cama olha para o teto do seu quarto, e como se não lhe restasse mais nada a fazer simplesmente põe-se a pensar...

END.

* * *

**By**

**Yen Li.**


	16. Através de Naoko

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episódio 16

Ainda é noite, madrugada na verdade, o céu na cidade de Tomoeda nunca esteve tão negro. A lua em sua plenitude brilha intensamente.  
- Yuki! - Touya levanta da cama em um salto procurando por Yukito. - Ele ainda não chegou...já são 3:42h da manhã!  
Touya anda até a janela do quarto e lembrando da cena em que quase declarou seu segredo mais íntimo a Yukito - na árvore do pátio da escola - sente uma lágrima tocar seus lábios.  
- Porque temos que ficar tão distantes? Onde vc está?

**Através de Naoko **

- Bom dia Touya! Onde está o Yukito? - Sakura desce as escadas e senta-se à mesa.  
- Ele teve que sair mais cedo hoje... - Touya mente para naum preocupar Sakura.  
- E o Papai? Onde está?  
- Papai está em reunião com o pessoal da faculdade, disse que é pra vc arrumar a casa hoje.  
- Ai, ai, ai!  
- O que foi Sakura?  
- É que hoje eu tenho que sair...é aniversário da Naoko e se eu for arrumar a casa não vou poder ir... - Sakura desapontada.  
- Ai, tudo bem...eu arrumo a casa, pode ir pra sua festa.  
- YUPI! Obrigada Touya, vc é o melhor irmão do mundo! - Sakura agarra o irmão, dirige-se para a porta de casa onde calça seus patins.  
- Fica me devendo hein? - Touya, ao falar somente houve a porta bater. - Vc tb não sabe onde ele está, não é Sakura!

Andando pela calçada com seus patins Sakura pensa nos últimos acontecimentos, até ser interrompida por Shaoran...  
- O que vamos comprar pra Naoko?  
- AAIIIIIII! - Sakura grita surpresa, Shaoran se assusta.  
- Oi Li?  
- Vc estava tão concentrada...o que houve?  
- Nada não...só estava distraída...onde estão as meninas?  
- Já foram pra casa da Rika...elas já tem presentes...  
- É mesmo Li, ai, ai, ai... - passam 2 segundos e os olhos de Sakura brilham - Já sei! - Sakura grita - Vem comigo Shaoran!  
- Sakura agarra Li pelo braço e sai puxando-o pela rua.

- Kenne? Eu estou saindo vc vem ou não? - Sazami grita da porta.  
- Ai que barulho... - ainda sonolenta Kenelros se vira na cama e cobre as orelhas.  
- Tchauzinho hein! - Sazami sai batendo a porta.

- Sakura está demorando muito... - Tomoyo já na casa de Rika.  
- O Shaoran tb... - Mei Lin, preocupada.  
- É mesmo faltam só 15 min pra Naoko chegar... – Chiharu, olha o relógio.  
- A Sazami está chegando! - Rika ao olhar pela janela, todos vão para janela.  
- Olhem, a Sakura, e o Li – Yamazaki, apontando para o outro lado da rua.  
- Onde? - Tomoyo e Mei Lin falam juntas.  
- Do outro lado da rua.  
- O Eriol acabou de ligar, disse que não vai poder vir... Yamazaki vc pode abrir a porta pra mim?  
- Claro Rika! - Yamazaki desce as escadas.  
- Oi gente! - Sazami entra primeiro.  
- Chegou rápido! - Mei Lin, Tomoyo dá uma cotovelada nela.  
- Ai, Ai, Ai, que susto! Pensei que vcs já tinham começado sem mim. - Sakura e Li entram cansados pela porta.  
- Oi! - Li dá uma rápida olhada pela sala e fica um pouco melhor ao saber que Yen não está por perto.  
- Ela está chegando! - Yamazaki gritando na sala de jantar, todos começam a correr de um lado para o outro e finalmente apagam as luzes, soa a campainha e Rika se dirige para a porta.  
- Olá Naoko! Vc trouxe os livros?  
- Sim...claro... - Naoko meio desanimada.  
- Ha então vamos temos muito que estudar e eu estou com muitas dúvidas... ;Naoko acha que estamos esquecendo o aniversário dela – Rika pensa.  
- Claro...claro...- elas caminham pela sala até chegarem a sala de jantar.Rika acende as luzes.  
- Surpresa! - Todos gritam...Naoko arregala os olhos e um radiante sorriso é observado em seus lábios, desaparecendo com a tristeza que rondava.

- Clow! Clow! Pq vc está em meus sonhos? O que vc quer me dizer? Pq voltou a fazer parte da minha vida? - Yue olha atonitamente para o mago procurando ouvir alguma explicação eles se encontraram no mesmo jardim onde ele, Yue, representante da lua, havia sido criado. Yue mal via seu rosto, talvez enxergasse apenas seu leve sorriso, isso o apavorava...pq ele estaria sorrindo? Pq estava ali? Isso ele não sabia, sabia apenas que observava um sorriso irônico que se escondia na penumbra da noite e ao mesmo tempo era revelado pela intensidade da luz lunar, de repente a silhueta de Clow ou de quem quer que seja começou a desaparecer, enegrecia-se, confundindo-se com a escuridão do jardim, até não existir mais ninguém ali.  
- Clow! Não me deixe...não me deixe aqui...! Responda-me! Clow! Clow?  
Yukito levanta-se da cama suando frio.  
-Onde estou?

- Naoko não está esquecendo de uma coisa?  
- Han?  
Chiraru mostra a caixa com todos os presentes...  
- São pra mim?  
- Huhum... - Rika , balança a cabebeça positivamente.  
- Vem Naoko, vem abrir... - Sakura corre pra cima da caixa, Naoko em seguida e logo depois todos se amontoam perto da caixa de presentes.  
- Eu tb ganhava muitos presentes quando morava em Hong Kong... Qual vc vai abrir primeiro? - Mei Lin, entusiasmada com os presentes.  
- Não vale olhar quem deu...vc tem que ir pelo embrulho... - Sazami diz olhando para Sakura e Sharon que trocam olhares vergonhosos, com a correria o papel de presente chegou todo amarrotado.  
- Então vou começar por esse aqui. - Naoko aponta para o presente, logo após Sakura Li e Sazami sentem uma familiar presença. Naoko abre o presente e de lá sai um magnífico espelho.

- Vc está na minha casa... - Eriol diz tranqüilamente - ...tinha certeza que acordaria antes que eu chegasse, por isso não fui ao meu compromisso...não queria ter que adiar nossa conversa.  
- Como vim parar aqui? - Yukito pergunta, mas já sabe qual é a resposta, chegou até lá voando. Eriol apenas olha para o céu. Faz-se um minuto de silêncio.  
- Pq vc se esconde de mim?  
- Mas...eu... - Yukito consente, fica sem palavras, baixa a cabeça e se levanta da cama, longas asas abrem-se envolvendo-o, e, num instante seguinte, Yue surge.  
- Sabe que nessa forma sou mais vulnerável a vc.  
Apenas um sorriso é observado no canto da boca de Eriol.  
- É esse o seu problema?  
- Hum? - Yue se faz de desentendido.  
- Eu não sou mais Read Clow! Já fui! Não sou mais! - Eriol grita, Yue continua olhando com o mesmo olhar de frieza, mas sofre por dentro.  
- Não é comigo que vc sonha... - Eriol recobrando a calma - ...estão tentando se passar por mim p/ descobrirem mais sobre Sakura. - finalmente o rosto inexpressível de Yue toma forma de preocupação.

Sakura e os outros card captors se entreolham. Um pedindo socorro ao outro, sabem que aquela é a carta Espelho, mas como fazer para tirá-la de lá sem chamar a atenção dos outros?  
- Vamos Naoko sobrou ainda mais um...este deve ser o da Sakura e do Li.  
Naoko abre o último presente.  
- Haaa...não acredito! É o "Diário da Bruxa" eu estava doida por esse livro!  
- Que bom que gostou... - Sakura, sorri.

- Mas pq?  
- Simples! O novo juiz quer conhecer a antiga dona das cartas. - Spiinel que encontrava-se sobre a cômoda escutando a conversa, voa para os ombros de Eriol.  
- Novo juíz? Pensei que eu fosse... - Yue é interrompido.  
- Não!  
- Eriol como eu tenho que ir ver aquele pirralho acho que vou dar uma passadinha na casa do Tou... - Nakuru acaba de entrar no quarto - O que vc faz aqui? - Yue olha gelidamente para ela e volta seus olhos para Eriol.  
- Vc foi muito esclarecedor - Yue passa pela porta encarando Nakuru.  
- Espere! - Eriol. Yue olha pra trás e Eriol estende uma das mãos, uma forte energia sai de sua mão e envolve Yue que volta a forma de Yukito. Agora vc não terá mais sonhos.  
- Muito obrigado! - Yukito agradece - Tchau pra todos, tchau Nakuru! - Yukito, sempre gentil, se despede dos dois.  
- O que ele estava fazendo aqui? - Nakuru com um "pequeno" tom de agressividade.

- Bem gente está tarde acho melhor irmos não é Yamazaki? - Chiharu puxa Yamazaki ao perceber que outra mentira pairava no ar...  
- É, o tempo voou...já são dez horas...  
- Se é assim eu tb vou...muito obrigada pela surpresa pessoal...  
- Já que a dona da festa já vai embora acho melhor irmos tb, o que vc acha Shaoran? - Mei Lin pergunta a Li.  
- Bem... - Li ainda preocupado com a carta.  
- Então gente até amanhã! Nos vemos no colégio. - Rika se despede de todos.  
Enquanto saem os card captors olham ainda pro espelho e hesitam em pegá-lo e finalmente todos se despedem do lado de fora da casa.  
- Então? Qual é o plano? - Sazami diz assim que saem da casa.  
- Do que vc está falando garota? - Mei Lin, perde a calma.  
- Era o Espelho não era Sakura? - Tomoyo preocupada.  
- Huhum...  
- Não podíamos tirá-lo das mãos dela... - Li, explica-se.  
- Muito menos pedir: "Vc poderia me dar o seu espelho? É pq ele é uma carta Sakura." -Sazami diz ironicamente.  
- Acho que o melhor a fazer é esperarmos a carta agir, assim poderemos capturá-la sem levantar suspeitas.  
- De que vcs estão falando? - Mei Lin ainda confusa.  
- Deixa que eu explico a ela até amanhã Sakura. - Li se despede com um beijo, deixando Sazami furiosa.  
Todos se separam e seguem seus caminhos.

- Vou pendurá-lo aqui. - Naoko no seu quarto segura o espelho...  
- Haaaa... - ...e é sugada pra dentro dele, de lá sai outra Naoko.

END.

* * *

**By**

**Yen Li.**


	17. Explorando o Espelho

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episódio 17

- Yuki...! – Touya abraça o amigo bem forte ao revê-lo.  
- Calma Touya eu estou bem... Não vou ter mais sonhos...  
- Não importa q vc sonhe... Por favor, só não suma desse jeito... - Touya segurando a mão de Yukito na cozinha.  
- Huhum... - Sakura que acabara de chegar... - Cheguei... Yukito onde vc estava?  
- Tive q resolver uns problemas... Mas agora está tudo bem...  
- Bem estou subindo... O jantar está pronto... Como eu já comi vou subir e tomar um banho...-Touya, subindo as escadas mostra um prato de comida a Yukito.  
- Eu subo com vc... Já comi e estou morto de sono tb... Até amanhã Sakura!  
- Hi, hi, hi... - Sakura ri na cozinha.

**Explorando O Espelho **

Sakura, de cima de um prédio muito alto , vê cartas amarelas e verdes caírem intempestivamente do céu... ela usa a carta Alada e voa até a Torre de Tóquio, lá ela se depara com um negro anjo...  
- Esse sonho de novo... quem é vc? Pq se esconde nas sombras da Torre?  
- Irei tomar tudo de vc...  
- Sakura...Sakura... acorda Sakura... - a voz de Kero faz-se ouvir de longe... Sakura ouve sirenes tb... mas quando acorda vê que o som das sirenes é muito parecido com o som dos seus 3 despertadores...  
- Ai...to atrasada! - Sakura levanta correndo da cama e falando, como se quisesse ultrapassar a velocidade da luz, com Kero sobre o sonho, veste a roupa e desce as escadas...  
- Que foi monstrenga?  
-Toh atrasada...Touya...não enche...  
- Tah bom agora diz o que aconteceu...  
- Já disse... estou atrasada...  
- Ha... é só isso... pensei q vc já estivesse acostumada...  
- Touya! Deixa a Sakura em paz... - Yukito da cozinha...  
- Bom dia Yukito... - Dim-Dom, toca a campainha -... é o Li...preciso ir... tchau Yukito...  
- Tchau Sakura... boa aula!  
- Tchau seu chato! Bom trabalho pra vcs dois... - Sakura dá um risinho irônico pra Touya pois sabe que seu dia no trabalho nunca é nada bom... ela sai batendo a porta.  
- Sakura está ficando cruel...  
- Está aprendendo com vc...

- Quer dizer que dessa vez ele falou com vc... - Li, já na sala de aula...  
- Sim... eu to com medo Li... - Li segura sua mão de Sakura.  
- Não se preocupe Sakura estamos todos com vc! - Tomoyo, também põe sua mão sobre as mãos dos dois.  
-Humhum... - Mei Lin se une aos amigos.  
Naoko entra na sala e os card captors sentem uma estranha presença.  
- Se estivesse no seu lugar eu me preocuparia... - Eriol chega de repente...todos olham.  
- O que vc tem a ver com isso? - Li, largando Sakura olha fixamente para Eriol - Vc tem alguma coisa a ver com toda essa história não tem?  
- O que é isso Li? - Sazami, que acabara de chegar, se mete no meio dos dois.  
- Bom dia turma! A professora Mizuki acabara de entrar.  
- Bom dia professora Mizuki! - a turma em uníssono.  
- Espero que todos estejam ensaiando a peça, como vcs sabem ela será apresentada no final deste trimestre...depois das provas...

- Nossa vc trabalha muito... - Aisha entra no pequeno escritório de Yukito.  
- Que nada... tenho muito o q fazer ainda... - Yukito, sempre simpático, ri... Nakuru observa a cena e sai...  
- Meu plano estah dando certo... - Nakuru pensa alto.  
- Que plano? - Touya, ao virar ela dá de frente com ele.  
- Nada naum T-o-u-y-a! Vem... temos que passar no setor de publicidade... - Nakuru tenta disfarçar...

Bate o sinal e todos saem para o intervalo.

- Diga Sakura o que aconteceu? - Tomoyo tenta quebrar o silêncio.  
- Foi isso Tomoyo... o anjo dessa vez falou comigo...  
- Não, ele te ameaçou... - Eriol surge novamente, dessa vez com Sazami.  
- Vc está metido nisso então... - Li se descontrola.  
- Vc quer parar com isso Li? - Sazami, Mei Lin e Tomoyo arregalam os olhos.  
- Não Li, não tenho nada a ver com isso... Bem que eu gostaria de ter o controle da situação mas, dessa vez não... as cartas estão novamente soltas e ao capturá-las um novo julgamento será executado... se vcs perderem - Eriol olha para os 3 card captors - o sentimento mais puro que cada um sente irá desaparecer, assim como da última vez, e dessa vez o juiz quer algo mais que o julgamento... - Eriol olha pra Sakura e faz silêncio.  
- Diz logo o que é Eriol! - Mei Lin, alterada como sempre.  
- Ele quer o controle das cartas... ele quer ser o novo dono!  
- Tem certeza disso? - Yen pula do galho de uma das da árvores do pátio e anda até o grupo.  
- Yen? Onde vc estava? - Sazami surpresa.  
- Ouvindo tudo... como vc pode estar tão certo do que fala?  
Eriol apenas olha, os dois se encaram e Eriol enfim compreende o por que de Yen estar presente na captura das cartas...  
- Bem, tenho q ir... agora sei o seu segredo... - Eriol fala ao passar do lado de Yen.  
- É uma carta! - os card captors falam juntos.  
- Vcs estão jogando cartas? - Rika, com os outros...Naoko, Yamazaki, Chiharu.  
- Não, estamos brincando de mímica! - Tomoyo disfarça.  
- É quer ver? - Mei Lin faz uma careta horrível... todos caem no chão.  
- Nós, depois da aula, vamos dar um pulo na cidade, estamos pensando em visitar uma loja nova que abriu lá... - Chiharu propõe.  
- Ha... Vamos Sakura... eu preciso comprar um presente... e além disso eu... - Tomoyo chega no ouvido de Sakura - ... eu posso comprar coisas pra fazer uma nova fantasia pra vc! - Sakura cai no chão.

- Yuki, jah acabei por hoje... vou trocar de roupa e volto pra irmos pra casa...  
- Sim, te espero lah fora Touya! - Yukito sai do prédio e Touya se dirige ao closet, mas pára no caminho ao ouvir uma conversa.  
- E aí Aisha, vc está conseguindo?  
- Ainda não Nakuru, eles são muito ligados, por isso ele estah recuperando os poderes...  
- Ai... droga! Isso vai acabar atrapalhando nossos planos...  
- Não! Temos que dar um jeito nisso...  
- Hum... - Touya indo agora em direção ao closet.

- O que vc veio comprar Tomoyo?  
- Um presente pra minha mãe...amanhã é o aniversário dela...  
- Jura! Vou comprar um presente tb! - Mei Lin, grita.  
Um barulho eh escutado na loja em frente.  
- O que foi isso? – Sakura espantada.  
- Rika e os outros estão naquela loja! - Sazami jah correndo em direção à loja.  
- Vamos pra lah agora! - Yen vai logo em seguida.  
Ao saírem da loja eles dão de cara com Naoko, que ri pra eles e corre, Yen corre atrás, Li o segue e as outras meninas saem da loja.  
- O que aconteceu! - Sakura pergunta às meninas.  
- Naoko... começou a agir estranho e de repente... - Rika ainda atordoada.  
- De repente ela começou a rir e quebrou um dos espelhos da loja e saiu correndo... - Chiharu aponta a direção.  
- Ok, fiquem aqui, nós vamos ver o que aconteceu... vamos meninas! - Sazami diz pras outras, elas correm e entram no beco.  
- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós. E ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se! Por favor, projete-se no báculo para que eu possa levar a Sazami! Alada!  
- O q vc está fazendo?  
- Tomoyo liga pro Kero, pede pra ele vir te buscar... o céu tem nuvens hoje dá pra ele disfarçar...  
- Mas e ela? Não cabem nós três naquele boneco... - Mei Lin irritada.  
- Sobe! - Sakura diz olhando pra Sazami.  
- Certo...vamos...  
Elas levantam vôo e sobem bem alto, para despistar o olhar de curiosos e localizar Shaoran.  
- Ali Sakura! Eles estão ali, acabaram de virar a esquina...  
- Estão indo muito rápido... ai ai ai já estamos quase em Tomoeda... vamos ter que descer... - Sakura, desce e Sazami a puxa para trás de um muro.  
- Vc está com os seus patins aí?  
- Uhum... - Sakura coloca os patins...  
- Chave que guarda o poder Solar. Revele seus poderes ocultos a nós. E ofereça-os a valente card captor que aceitou essa missão. Em nome de Sazami. Liberte-se! Segura na minha cintura! Corrida! - Sazami usa a Corrida e continua a perseguir Li, Naoko e Yen.  
- Os perdemos de vista! Ai, ai, ai!  
- O que vamos fazer agora, se pelo menos o Shaoran estivesse aqui com a tabuleta localizadora... - Sazami é interrompida ao ver que Sakura está discando um número no seu celular.  
- Sakura isso não é hora de ligar!  
- Li, onde vcs estão? - Sakura ao telefone.

- Estamos chegando em frente a casa da Naoko! Onde vc estah? - Shaoran correndo atrás de Naoko, Yen ao seu lado.

- Estarei aí em dois segundos! - Sakura desliga o tel - Para a casa da Naoko!  
- C-certo! - Sazami ainda confusa com a rapidez de Sakura...

- Pq demoraram tanto? – Yen diz e Sazami olha louca de raiva pra ele.  
- Ela subiu, deve ter ido pro quarto... - Li, olhando a tabuleta.  
- Acho que ela quer que entremos... - Yen conclui.  
- Então vamos! - Sazami sem perder tempo.  
- Calma os pais dela estão em casa, temos que nos certificar q eles não subirão enquanto estivermos no quarto...  
- O que nós perdemos ateh agora? - Mei Lin chega ofegante, Tomoyo ao seu lado com Kero em suas mãos, todos se entreolham. Em poucos segundos Mei Lin e Tomoyo tocam a campainha da casa de Naoko e entram.  
- Eh o Espelho não eh Sakura? - Kero pergunta muito pensativo.  
- Eh sim... Ai, ai, ai Kero... eu naum sei o que eu faço...  
- Vamos não temos tempo a perder!

- Touya? - Yukito fala da cozinha.  
- Hum..? - Touya responde do sofá da sala.  
- O que houve? Vc veio calado ateh em casa e agora continua pensativo...  
- Eh que eu ouvi uma conversa entre a Nakuru e a Aisha... nada de mais...  
- Se não fosse "nada de mais" vc não estaria assim... – Bem eh que... – Touya sente algo diferente...  
– O que foi Touya?  
– Sakura... ela precisa de mim... – Touya levanta-se e vai em direção à porta...  
– Mas...

Meio desajeitados eles entram no quarto de Naoko.  
- Ai! Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai... - Sakura cai da janela ao chão, lah em baixo eles ouvem o barulho.  
- O que estah acontecendo lah em cima? - Sr. Yanagisawa.  
- Ela deve estar se trocando... - Tomoyo se põe na frente da escada.  
-Não eh Naoko? - Mey Lin, grita e se põe na frente da escada tb.

-Uhum! - Sakura grita lah de cima.

- Bem, enquanto ela não desce me conte mais sobre aquele livro que a senhora leu... - Tomoyo à Srª. Yanagisawa.

- Ufa foi por pouco! - Sakura um pouco aliviada.  
- Não tem nada por aqui! – Shaoran dando uma rápida olhada pelo quarto.  
- Tem sim... - Yen aponta para o espelho na parede, Sakura se levanta e Sazami fica de frente para o espelho.  
- Socorro! - Naoko lah de dentro.  
- Ela gritou do espelho! - Sazami fica de frente ao espelho.  
- Como ela foi parar lah dentro! - Kero um pouco impressionado.  
- Hummm...deixe-me ver uma coisa... - Sakura aproxima seu dedo do espelho e quando toca a superfície ela eh puxada lah pra dentro, em seguida todos os outros tb são.  
- Haaaaaa... - Todos gritam ao serem "sugados" pra dentro do espelho.

Na saída da casa de Sakura

- Sakura! - Touya e Yukito falam ao mesmo tempo.  
- Vc tb sentiu! - ambos.  
- Como eh possível Touya?  
- Era disso que elas estavam falando!  
- Depois vc me conta isso direito...- Yukito se transforma - ... eu vou ver o que estah acontecendo. - Yue, sai voando, como jah eh noite a essa altura fica mais fácil ser discreto pelas ruas de Tomoeda, mesmo quando se estah voando! Touya volta para dentro de casa.

- Onde nós estamos? - Sakura meio confusa.  
- No meu quarto! - Naoko, todos, que estavam recobrando a consciência, tem a sensação de ter ouvido uma dupla voz e ao olhar pra Naoko descobrem que existem duas ao invés de uma Naoko.  
- Ai, ai, ai, o que vamos fazer agora?  
- Eu sou a verdadeira!  
- Mentirosa! Eu sou!   
-Tem que ter um jeito de descobrir quem eh a verdadeira! - Sazami começa a pensar.  
- Soh existe um jeito de conseguir capturar essa carta! Temos que descobrir sua verdadeira identidade!- Kero lembra Sakura desse detalhe.  
- Vcs nunca vão descobrir qual de nós 3 eh a verdadeira! - Uma terceira Naoko surge de dentro do espelho...  
- Ai, ai, ai... agora são 3!  
- O que vamos fazer? - Yen e Li, falam juntos, se olham e desviam o rosto um do outro.  
- Jah sei... Cuidado Naoko! Um fantasma, atrás de vc! - Sakura, mente...  
- AAiiiii! - Uma das "Naokos" se abaixa.  
- Onde? - As outras duas se viram procurando o tal "fantasma".  
- Vc eh o Espelho! - Sakura aponta para a carta que se abaixou... em seguida o Espelho volta a sua forma original.  
- Então se ainda existem duas Naokos...- Li lembra do dia em que viu tudo dobrado... ateh mesmo seu mordomo...e se lembra da luta que ele e Mei Lin travaram com a carta Gêmeos - Nenhuma de vcs eh a Naoko! Vcs são a carta Gêmeos! - As duas Naokos voltam a forma original...  
- Então era isso! A carta Espelho se abaixou pq ela ainda possui uma grande influência da personalidade de Sakura, mas a carta Gêmeos duplica tudo, logo a personalidade de Naoko foi mantida intacta... - Kero esclarece toda a confusão feita pelas cartas.  
– Precisei trazer vcs ateh aqui quando senti que existia uma carta travessa por perto... Sabia que vcs iriam se sair bem... Todas nós esperamos que isso acabe logo... – A carta Espelho se justifica.  
- O q vcs estão esperando capturem-nas! Yen e Kero falam juntos...  
- Chave que guarda o poder Lunar. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós. E ofereça-os ao valente Card captor que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se!  
- Esperem! Vcs não estão sentindo? Ainda existe outra carta... - Sakura, as cartas Espelho e Gêmeos balançam a cabeça positivamente.  
- Onde estah a verdadeira Naoko? Yen percebe que naum existe mais nenhuma Naoko dentro do espelho.  
- Ela estará deitada em sua cama assim que vcs desvendarem a última parte da charada!... Como vcs conseguiram atravessar o espelho? Como vcs vão conseguir sair de dentro dele? – A carta Espelho pergunta...- Yen corre ateh o espelho por onde entraram e ao tocá-lo vê que estah completamente sólido e sem vestígios mágicos.  
- Hum... - Kero pensa... - ...dessa vez eu não tenho a mínima idéia! - todos caem pra trás.  
- Eu acho que...- todos olham pra Sazami - ... Através! - a última carta atravessa o espelho do quarto "ao avesso" de Naoko e mostra a passagem, os card captors retornam ao verdadeiro quarto.  
- Agora sim... estamos prontas para sermos trancadas! – A carta Espelho conclui. Os 3 card captors levantam seus báculos e...  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece! - os 3 juntos erguem seus báculos.  
- Carta Sakura!  
- Em nome de Sazami!  
- Transforme-se!  
Li tranca a carta Gêmeos, Sazami o Através, e Sakura o Espelho.  
- Haaaaaaaa... - Naoko boceja, os card captors saem rapidamente pela janela.  
- Que sonho estranho... - Naoko olha para o lugar onde havia pendurado seu espelho - Uau! O espelho sumiu... será q foi tudo verdade? Mas... a Sakura? Ter poderes mágicos? Não! Isso eh soh invenção da minha cabeça!

- Ufa! Conseguimos sair de lá! - Mei Lin, chega do lado de fora da casa de Naoko seguida por Tomoyo, os nossos heróis começam a andar em direção às suas casas.  
- Conseguiram capturar a carta? Era mesmo o Espelho Sakura? – Tomoyo pergunta.  
- Não, não era apenas uma carta eram 3... – Li responde.  
- Uhum... o Espelho era soh um delas... Ai, ai, ai...  
-Ai, não acredito! Eu perdi mais uma de suas façanhas Sakura!  
- Mas quem descobriu a terceira carta foi a Sazami... – Yen lembra...  
- Foi mesmo! - Mei Lin, com desdém...  
- Bem acho que vcs seguem por aqui agora... ateh amanhã Sazami! - Li, todos olham pra Shaoran, eles sabem que ele não se dá muito bem com o primo, soh não sabem o porquê.  
- Bem pessoal então ateh amanhã! - Sazami se despede.  
- Tb temos q ir... vamos Mei Lin... ateh amanhã Sakura - Li dá um rápido beijo em Sakura e tb vai embora com Mei Lin.  
- Eu tb sigo pelo outro lado... Sakura... vc não acha estranha essa raiva que o Shaoran sente pelo Yen? - Tomoyo tenta abrir os olhos da amiga.  
- Quuuueeee?  
- Bem... deixa pra lah... - Tomoyo dá um abraço em Sakura e se despede...  
- Será que existem outros motivos pro Shaoran não gostar do Yen? - Enquanto anda em direção a sua casa Sakura pensa na relação entre Li e Yen, mas seus pensamentos são interrompidos, não por Kero, mas por uma poderosa sensação, um vulto passa por trás dela.  
- Quem estah aí? - Sakura pensa...será que eh uma carta? Mas o poder eh tão diferente? Essa não eh a mesma sensação que tenho quando uma carta aparece...  
- O que quer q seja eh muito poderoso Sakura! - Kero observa.  
Enquanto estah apreensiva Sakura sente q o poder diminui...  
- Jah foi embora... mas o que será isso? Não eh a primeira vez isso acontece...  
- Cada vez que vcs capturam mais cartas esse poder aumenta?  
- Sim estah mais forte que da última vez... Ai, to com medo Kero... – Sakura abraça o boneco.  
- Vc precisa se preparar Sakura... Um dia vc terá q enfrentar o dono desse poder... - Yue, finalmente chega.  
- Estah atrasado!  
- Vi q a situação estava sobre controle e resolvi não interferir...  
- Bem, vamos entrar... - Kero voa ateh a janela e entra no quarto.  
– Preciso fzr uma coisa antes...  
– Seu irmão irá se preocupar...  
– Eh verdade... jah sei... Espelho! – Sei que acabamos de nos reencontrar, mas fika no meu lugar soh um pouquinho ok?  
– Mas...  
– Volto em um minuto... Alada!

Dentro de casa

- Cheguei... – Espelho se passando por Sakura.  
– Vc disse que iria tomar conta dela, onde ela foi? – Touya fala com muita calma à Yukito.   
– Naum se preocupe ela estah bem agora... A carta do Espelho tranqüiliza Touya – Gostaria de agradecer as fitas que vc me deu...  
– Estah acontecendo de novo naum eh mesmo?  
– Estah sim... mas estamos ajudando Sakura em tudo que podemos... naum se preocupe... daqui a pouco ela deve estar chegando... eh melhor eu subir...  
– Cuida dela pra mim tah bom?  
– Pode deixar!! – A carta Espelho sobe as escadas.  
– Não se preocupe, tudo vai fikar bem Touya... – Yukito tranqüiliza o amigo.  
– Assim espero...

- Eu jah tinha percebido... q bom que vc estah voltando ao que era Touya! - Sakura sai da porta de entrada da sua casa e voa ateh seu quarto onde eh recebida pelo Espelho.

- Que bom, seus poderes estão aumentando... e vc terá que usá-los... um dia... muito em breve... querida Sakura... - Eriol, guarda novamente um Card em suas vestes...

END.

* * *

**By**

**Yen Li.**


	18. Dando Voltas na Floresta

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episódio 18

- Outubro parece não ter fim... o pior é q ainda não acabou... - este pensamento de Yen eh acompanhado por um longo suspiro - Como ele pode saber o que se passa dentro de mim se nem eu mesmo sei o q de fato acontece? Ou melhor, o que ele disse q descobriu? Será q era sobre mim, meu segredo? Ou será q era sobre o Li? Talvez não seja nenhum dos dois, o q esse menino tem? Soh pq nasceu com uns poderes ele acha q é Clow... Ele acha q sabe o que se passa comigo... acha q sabe sobre os meus sentimentos...? Ele não sabe de NADA! Preciso rapidamente me empenhar e ajudar os outros a capturarem todas as cartas... - os pensamentos de Yen são interrompidos por Sazami q batia à porta do quarto.  
- Yen! Vamos nos atrasar!  
- Soh um minuto Sazami... Jah desço...

- Bom dia! - Sakura q acabara de descer a escada da sua casa encontra-se com Touya, Yukito e o Srº Fujitaka.  
- Bom dia Sakura...  
- Bom dia monstrenga...o q te fez levantar tão cedo hoje?  
- Touya! - Yukito catucando o amigo - Bom dia pra vc tb Sakura! - Sakura se conteve para não dar um grito com Touya. - Fiquei sabendo q Tomoyo deu um lindo presente pra Sonomi semana passada... – Fujitaka lembra Sakura do aniversário da mãe de Tomoyo.  
- Hein?  
- Foi aniversário da Sonami... Tanta gente faz aniversário em outubro... – Fujitaka pensativo.  
- É verdade, por falar nisso amanhã... - Yukito é interrompido por Sakura.  
- Ai, ai, ai, ai ,ai... Não acredito que esqueci do aniversário da mãe da Tomoyo...   
- Não se preocupa filha, a Tomoyo vai entender... vc tem estado tão ocupada ultimamente... com deveres, testes, a peça... ela vai entender... - Fujitaka tentava animar Sakura q se sentia super mal por ter esquecido o aniversário da mãe da sua melhor amiga.  
- Amanhã o que? – Touya interrompe a conversa.  
- Amanhã é a vez da Nakuru! - Yukito sorridente, Touya abre os olhos espantado.

**Dando Voltas na Floresta **

- Me desculpa Tomoyo! - Sakura jah na escola, suplica desculpas a Tomoyo que não entende nada... na verdade ninguém além de Mei Lin entende...  
- Não se preocupa Sakura! A Sonomi tb não queria q ninguém lembrasse! - Mei Lin tenta consolar Sakura.  
- Ha... tudo bem Sakura, não quis lembrar vc pq minha mãe me pediu pra não dizer a ninguém, ela não gosta de ficar mais velha... hi, hi, hi... - Tomoyo finalmente entendendo o que se passa.  
- Bom dia Turma! – Mizuki entra na sala.

- Bom dia T-o-u-y-a! - Nakuru acaba de saltar no pescoço de Touya no trabalho... Quero convidar vc pra ir no meu aniversário amanhã e...  
- Na verdade, todos nós iremos não é Nakuru? - Aisha que acabara de chegar.  
- Sim... o Yukito tb pode ir... - Nakuru um pouco desanimada.  
- Por falar em Yukito... onde ele está? - Aisha move a cabeça pela portaria em busca de Yukito.  
- Já subiu pro escritório... - Touya com um ligeiro ciúme.  
- Na entrevista acabei não me apresentando, vc só sabe que eu sou sua chefe... bem meu nome eh... - Aisha foi interrompida por Nakuru.  
- Ela é Aisha, minha irmã mais velha!  
- Agora eu sei de onde vem toda essa energia... - Touya murmura.  
- Que energia?  
- Essa energia da Nakuru... ela puxou de vc... - Touya mente.  
- Ha, ha, ha, bem, agora eu tenho que subir...o dever me chama! Bom trabalho pra vcs dois! - Aisha, sai saltitando pelo corredor.  
- Vc não me disse que ela era sua irmã!  
- Vai me dizer que vc nunca notou uma certa semelhança entre nós duas?

- Ai, Kenne! A aula hoje foi um saco! - Sazami joga a mochila na cama e em seguida ela mesma se joga.  
- Pq? O que vc teve hj?  
- Bem, na verdade não foi um saco... mas ter q encarar o Eriol e o Shaoran a manhã toda faz qq coisa ficar chata...  
- Vc ainda não se decidiu não é?  
- Não... - Sazami com uma certa tristeza - ... quer saber! Que se danem os meninos! - Sazami revolta-se e sai do quarto a toda velocidade, e dá de cara com Yen, de cara literalmente.  
- Ai... não olha por onde anda não?  
- Vc sai do quarto toda zangada, e a culpa é minha? - Yen com sua calma de sempre.  
- D-desculpa... Yen... vc queria falar comigo?  
- O q vcs dois estão fazendo no chão? - Aisha q acabara de chegar e subia as escadas.  
- Eles trombaram... - Kenne voando pra porta.  
- C-como assim? - Aisha nervosa.  
- Tah com ciuminho?  
- Cala a boca urso! Eu não falei com vc!  
- Apenas nos chocamos... - Sazami levantando-se.  
- Ai meu Deus... vc está bem Yen, ela te machucou? - Aisha levantando Yen.  
- Vem Kenne, vamos sair.

- Pq estamos vivendo tudo isso de novo? - Li se pergunta enquanto observa a noite cair do lado de fora de sua varanda.  
- O q vc está pensando?  
- Engraçado... antes era só a Mei Lin que atrapalhava meus pensamentos...  
- Ela está lá em cima com a Nakuru, estão conversando sobre namoro... resolvi descer... mas reparei q vc está preocupado...  
- Spii, pousa no muro ao lado de Shaoran.  
- Sim... nada disso era pra estar acontecendo... as cartas já haviam sido mudadas... era pra estar tudo acabado...  
- Mas não está... é apenas isso q vc não está enxergando... tudo está diferente por algum motivo... me diz Li... vc acha q Sakura é realmente uma maga capaz de cuidar de todas as cartas? Vc acha que ela é realmente forte? Shaoran ia perder o controle com essas palavras, mas antes que abrisse a boca Nakuru os surpreende...  
- O q vcs estão fazendo aí fora meninos?  
- Estávamos conversando...  
- Vem Shaoran! Vou colocar a comida... - Mei Lin grita da cozinha.  
Shaoran sai pensativo em direção a cozinha, Nakuru olha Spii, e em seguida o agarra pelas bochechas.  
- Vem lindo Spii! Vamos comer! - E sai saltitando pela sala...  
- Pára! Pára! - ...e Spii gritando.

- Não agüento ela!  
- Tb não eh pra menos... mas sabe... no fundo ela eh uma boa pessoa Kenne...  
- Ela não eh uma pessoa! - Kenne com a voz desapontada.  
Um vulto salta por elas q passeiam perto da escola...  
- Q foi isso!  
- Uma carta! - Kenne aponta para a orla da floresta.  
- Vamos atrás dela! - Sazami, e Kenne correm pra dentro da floresta.  
Após alguns minutos sem resultado...  
- Mosrte-me! - Sazami ordena a sua tabuleta.  
- Que carta eh?  
- Eh o Salto... mas não está mais por perto... a tabuleta quase não conseguiu reunir a energia necessária... vamos...vamos voltar pra casa...

Na manhã seguinte

Cartas e mais cartas voam por Tomoeda... cartas amarelas e esverdeadas rodeiam a cidade... Sakura com a Alada percebe q não existe qualquer alteração pelas ruas... ela percebe q não possui mais nenhum sentimento... nem emoção, nem esperança, nem mesmo o amor que tem por Shaoran... nada, ela não sente absolutamente nada... soh uma vontade enorme de chegar à Torre de Tóquio, ela pousa sobre o prédio e observa a torre, de lá ela avista um anjo, o negro anjo tb desvia seu olhar de encontro a Sakura e balbucia "vc perderá tudo!"... e como se recobrasse o fôlego após um mergulho sem fim ela grita "NÃO!..."  
- O que foi Sakura? - Kero desesperado com o grito.  
- Eu... não... agüento... mais... Kero... - Sakura chora.

- Tenho certeza! Era o Salto! - Sazami afirma para Mei Lin e Tomoyo.  
- Onde está a Sakura? - Tomoyo preocupada.  
- O Shaoran tb não chegou... - Mei Lin não percebe q Sazami fica vermelha com o seu comentário.  
- Acho q eles não vem hj... Mas acho q vcs ainda irão se encontrar... avise pra eles tentarem não se atrasar pra comemoração na minha casa, isso serve pra vcs tb... – Eriol pede às amigas.  
- O q vc sabe...? - Mei Lin eh interrompida.  
- Sentem-se... turma...

Sazami chega da escola depois de mais um dia estressante de aula, joga a mochila na cama, e, como de costume, se joga logo em seguida, ela tira o seu telefone da mochila e olha-o fixamente durante algum tempo... Sazami reluta... ela olha, olha e olha pro seu telefone amarelado, namora o seu formato em forma de Sol...  
- Bem q vc podia ligar de uma vez!  
- Kenne? Vc estah aí a muito tempo?  
- Tempo suficiente pra saber o quanto vc estah preocupada com a Sakura... anda... liga logo...  
- Certo!  
Ela disca... o tel chama...  
- Alô?  
- Sa-Sakura?...eu... liguei pra saber se vc estah bem...vc não... - Ela eh interrompida.  
- bbbuuuáááá... - Sakura chora ao telefone...  
- Sakura... o-o que houve?  
- Será q vc pode vir aqui?  
- Eh claro... estarei aí em alguns minutos...

- E aí... ligou pra ele?O que aconteceu? Como a Sakura estah? – Tomoyo pergunta, preocupadíssima, à Mei Lin.  
- Sim... mas... não entendi muito bem... ele pediu pra comprarmos o presente da Nakuru... - Mei Lin ergue as sobrancelhas.

Sazami chega na porta da casa de Sakura, não tem certeza se quer entrar... ela veste um lindo vestido vermelho e branco... seus cabelos estão presos ao habitual penteado... ela suspira fundo e dá seus primeiros passos, leva a mão a campainha, mas antes que o silêncio fosse interrompido pelo som da campainha... a porta se abre...  
- Ela estah te esperando lah em cima... – Yue olha para o teto na direção do quarto de Sakura...  
Sem falar uma soh palavra Sazami sobe as escadas... instantes depois ela abre a porta do quarto de Sakura...  
- Sente-se! – Kerberos pede a Sazami.  
Ela se senta olhando para Sakura e Shaoran, e ouve a porta bater às suas costas... onde Yue recolhe suas asas.  
- Cartas,... muitas cartas verdes, muitas cartas amarelas caindo do céu... - Sakura começa a falar.  
- Não...não entendo... - Sazami fala sem entender.  
- Este eh o sonho que eu venho tendo... mas dessa vez foi muito mais real... da última vez que enfrentei Yue...me vi perdida em um novo mundo onde não havia sentimento algum... onde o mais bonito de todos os sentimentos não tinha nenhum valor...simplesmente não existia... Hj eu não fui ao colégio pq tive essa mesma sensação... estou muito preocupada com vcs dois...vcs são muito importantes pra mim... - Sakura, começa a chorar novamente.  
- Não fica assim Sakura... nada de mal vai acontecer... nós estamos aqui com vc... nunca vou te abandonar...  
Sazami olha aquela cena e percebe q não está com ciúmes... percebe q está triste por ver Sakura naquele estado... percebe que precisa fazer alguma coisa para não ver mais lágrimas rolarem...  
- Escuta aqui! Eu não quero ver vc desse jeito ouviu! Vamos conseguir capturar as cartas... e além de sermos rivais nosso objetivo eh apenas um... reuni-las o mais rápido possível para acabar com esse anjo de uma vez por todas... e enquanto estivermos juntos não deixaremos que nada de mal aconteça um ao outro! Ok?  
Sakura ergue os olhos e com um sorriso dá um abraço em Sazami... Li apenas observa espantado...mas feliz...  
- Ainda falta muito pra isso acontecer... - Kenne saindo da mochila.  
- E quando acontecer vcs não estarão sozinhos... – Yue completa.  
Toca o tel do Shaoran...  
- Alô...  
- Socorro! - Mei Lin e Tomoyo, gritam do outro lado da linha.  
- Mei Lin... MEI LIN! - Shaoran grita.  
- O q houve Sakura? - Touya vem gritando da Sala.  
- Precisamos ir rápido! - Sazami apressa os outros.  
- Deixa que eu cuido dele... vão! – Yue pede aos outros, todos saem pela janela voando... Sakura e Li em Kero e Sazami em Kenne.  
- Que gritaria eh essa? - Touya finalmente abrindo a porta.  
Yue olha o mortal a sua frente detalhadamente e finalmente diz: - Eles foram resolver um problema...

Na casa de Eriol

- O Shaoran estah demorando... – Nakuru estranha a não pontualidade de Li.  
- Eh... bem ele deve estar chegando... não se preocupe Nakuru...- Spii fala olhando ainda a revista a sua frente.  
- Eles vão se atrasar... um pouco... – Eriol informa aos dois.  
- Nesse caso eh melhor eu ir... o Li pode precisar de mim... - Spii começa a voar na direção da janela mais próxima.  
- Eles estarão no pequeno bosque atrás da escola, Spii...

- Pra onde estamos indo? - Li fala, finalmente, após um tempo de vôo...  
- Pra floresta atrás da escola... ouvi o barulho de galhos enquanto vcs estavam atentos soh aos gritos... e além disso ontem eu e Kenne vimos o Salto por lá...- Sazami diz enquanto eles sobrevoam a floresta.  
- Haaaaaa!  
- Vem dali! - Sakura aponta pro meio da floresta, eles descem e pousam, os guardiões do Sol são surpreendidos pelos galhos e acabam ficando presos por eles.  
- Socorro Sakura! - Tomoyo grita do alto de uma árvore suspendida por um grosso galho, Mei Lin tb se encontra amarrada por cipós.  
- O que aconteceu com vo... - Shaoran antes de terminar a frase eh golpeado e tb amarrado por um galho.  
- Cuidado Shaoran! - Mei Lin grita em vão...  
- Temos que fazer alguma coisa Sa...- Sazami tb eh surpreendida por um galho e acaba ficando na mesma situação que seu amigos.  
- Sakura o que vc estah esperando liberte seu báculo!- Kero grita.  
- Certo! Haaaa! - Sakura tb eh pega de surpresa.  
Quando tudo parecia perdido Yen chega dando um show com sua espada, entre saltos e giros graciosamente calculados, ele se desvencilha dos ágeis galhos e cipós e corta todos eles soltando seu amigos.  
- Quem te chamou aqui! - Li "um pouco" zangado  
- De nada Li. - Yen, sempre calmo.  
- Fui eu... liguei pra ele no caminho... ainda bem neh! – Sazami tenta quebrar o clima.  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaai, vou precisar de uma maca pra sair viva daqui! - Mei Lin acaricia suas costas.  
- Vc estah bem Sakura? - Tomoyo preocupada.  
- Uhum!  
- Vejam! - Kenne aponta para a carta Salto que dá um giro no ar e começa a pular... os card captors percebem que o Salto não eh a única coisa que se move... os arbustos, galhos e cipós começam a se balançar tb.  
- Chave que guarda o poder Lunar. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós. E ofereça-os a Shaoran, descendente de Clow, que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se!  
- Chave que guarda o poder Solar. Revele seus poderes ocultos a nós. E ofereça-os a valente card captor que aceitou essa missão. Em nome de Sazami. Liberte-se!  
- Escudo!Flauta! - Li e Sazami comandam suas cartas.  
O Escudo vai em direção da carta salto mas bate de frente com uma invisível parede, a carta foge... a Flauta acalma os galhos que se movimentavam ao chão...  
- Droga! O que aconteceu? - Li frustrado.  
- Eh só vc olhar a sua volta... – Yen diz e eles olham... e vêem várias cartas Salto em lados opostos.  
- Mas como? Se jah capturamos todas as cartas capazes de duplicar? – Sazami indignada.  
Sakura pensa... e...  
- Mas ela não precisa estar duplicada... use sua tabuleta Li! - Shaoran usa e a tabuleta não aponta carta alguma, eh como se estivéssemos dentro da carta.  
- Vamos nos dividir! – Li propõe.  
Eles correm pela floresta atrás do salto, mas são atrapalhados pelos galhos que não reagem mais à melodia da flauta... Uma leve chuva começa a cair...  
– Chuva? - Sakura estranha – Mas...  
- Parem! Nós jah passamos por aqui antes... – Sazami avisa aos amigos.  
- Ai não! Estamos dando voltas pela floresta... - Tomoyo que grava cada momento da aventura.  
- Eh isso Tomoyo! Estamos dando voltas! - Sakura que parece ter descoberto algo muito importante que os outros não entendem de imediato.  
- Eh claro Sakura! Soh temos que achar agora o ponto certo... – Li tb entende...  
- Achei Shaoran! Vê se eh isso? - Mei Lin aponta para uma listra vermelha no chão da floresta...  
- Agora entendi... Espada! - Sazami que finalmente entende que se trata da carta Laço, corta a magia com a Espada, a carta mostra sua verdadeira identidade e...  
- Agora Sakura! – Kero avisa Sakura.  
- Certo! Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela.Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós.E ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se! Volte a forma humilde que merece! Carta Sakura!  
O Laço se transforma em carta e voa ateh as mãos de Sakura, nesse momento os galhos, que agora parecem menos numerosos, começam a disparar em direção aos nossos card captors...  
- Corrida!Espada! - Sazami cansada de tudo aquilo, e se inspirando em Yen, corta todos os galhos que se moviam, porém, muito mais rapidamente, devido ao auxílio da Corrida, porém os galhos começam a crescer de novo...  
– O q nós vamos fazer? Se pelo menos essa droga dessa chuva não atrapalhasse! – Mei Lin cheia de tudo que estah acontecendo.  
– Mas eh claro... a chuva... a Chuva! – Sakura entende o que se passa com os galhos.  
- Eh o Bosque? – Li surpreso – Mas essa eh umas das cartas mais dóceis...  
– O problema não eh o Bosque Li... eh essa chuva... ela não eh normal... – Sazami conclui.  
– Ela estah certa Shaoran! Eh a carta Chuva que estah fazendo o Bosque se descontrolar! – Sakura avisa ao namorado. Li usa sua Tabuleta e encontra a carta Chuva.  
– Água! – a água envolve a carta Chuva e a prende. - Volte a forma humilde que merece! Transforme-se! – a Chuva se transforma em carta e voa ateh as mãos de Shaoran.  
Os galhos começam diminuir de tamanho e magicamente a carta Bosque se forma bem na frente de Sakura, acena para ela e vai logo depois em direção a Sazami.  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece! Em nome de Sazami! - a carta se transforma e voa ateh as mãos de Sazami.  
- Ali Shaoran! - Mei Lin aponta para o Salto que não tendo mais como se esconder começa a dar rodopios em direção ao coração da floresta.  
- Dessa vez não! Escudo! - Li pára a carta com o Escudo.  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece! Transforme-se! - Li sela a carta... que voa ateh suas mãos...  
- Ufa!Ai, ai, ai,.. – Sakura aliviada.  
- Vejo que naum cheguei a tempo... - Spii com seu ar inabalável de sempre.  
- Vc naum teve sorte Spii, ficamos com toda diversão... – Kero se felicita.  
- Diversão? Diversão? Meninos... - Kenne, espantada com o termo de Kero.

- Chegaram...- Eriol pensa.  
- Eles estão chegando! – Nakuru empolgada.  
- Feliz aniversário Nakuru! - Sakura entrega um presente à Nakuru.  
- Obrigada linda Sakura! - Nakuru dá um ultra abraço em Sakura.  
- Pelo menos eu não sou o único atacado pelos abraços da Nakuru! - Touya fala pra Yukito que dá uma risada.  
- Vcs não perdem por esperar... daqui a pouco os abraços serão coisas banais para vcs se preocuparem... - Aisha murmura olhando a cena e troca um olhar com Touya, ela disfarça dando um sorriso a ele.  
- Acho q ficou tudo bem, não é Sakura? – Yukito pisca para Sakura.  
- Sim, sim!  
- Que bom!Vem.. vamos comer... tem uns doces ótimos aqui...  
- Bem, agora que todos estão presentes... podemos cantar parabéns! – Mizuki conclui e chama todos para a mesa.  
Todos em volta da mesa batem palmas... Os olhos da Nakuru brilham, acho que ela acabou se apaixonando pelo "modo humano de viver"...

END.

* * *

**By**

**Yen Li.**


	19. Uma Doce Menina

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episódio 19

Touya de sua cama olha p/ o teto, e preocupado lembra de Aisha e Nakuru... pensativo olha p/ a esquerda e descobre q a pessoa ao seu lado dorme profundamente, ele observa os primeiros fios de cabelo q caem sobre os olhos do ser ao seu lado, isso mesmo: "o ser", pois ele sabe q o corpo que vê diante de si não eh humano... e prestando atenção em cada detalhe do roupão, da pele branca como a lua, da respiração suave, ele descobre que... que... descobre que encontrou a paz que tanto precisava... e, voltando sua atenção novamente p/ os fios de cabelo caídos sobre os olhos, Touya leva sua mão à face do ser ao seu lado e os afasta, delicadamente, tirando-os dos olhos e deixando a expressão de tranqüilidade na face do ser amado mais nítida...  
- Eu amo vc... Yuki...  
Finalmente ele leva seu olhar novamente ao teto e adormece...  
- Eu tb... Touya...

**Uma Doce Menina**

- Bom dia Papai!  
- Bom dia Sakura!  
- Onde foram Touya e Yukito? Ainda estão dormindo? - Sakura comendo desesperada sua panqueca - Não filha... eles jah saíram... tiveram q ir cedo, acho que a Nakuru queria conversar com eles antes do trabalho...  
- Tb tenho q ir... se não vou chegar atrasada... - Ela levanta e sai pela porta... Shaoran que se encontrava do lado de fora, jah com a mão estendida, decidido a tocar a campainha, se impressionou com a pontualidade de Sakura... - Vamos?  
- C-claro... v-vamos...

Sazami escova seus longos cabelos, sentada na sua linda penteadeira, seu olhar não eh o mesmo... não há brilho algum neles, subitamente ela pára, põe sua escova sobre a caixa de música em forma de sol e olha logo ao lado suas cartas... a primeira da pilha eh a Flauta... uma imagem sua tocando a flauta vem em sua mente, abruptamente ela olha p/ o espelho e vê uma imagem de uma mulher, uma imagem muito parecida com ela, mas não era ela... e então uma lágrima cai de seu olho esquerdo...  
- Algum problema?  
- Não, nenhum Kenne... estou acabando de me arrumar... nossa! Fiquei aqui arrumando meu cabelo e acabei me atrasando - Ela prende seus cabelos no habitual rabo-de-cavalo duplo, pega a mochila, joga por cima dos ombros e sai batendo a porta do quarto. - Vamos Yen! - Sazami grita.

- Oi Touya! - Nakuru agarra Touya pelo pescoço no salão principal da empresa.  
- Fala logo Nakuru...  
- Touya! Seja mais educado! – Yukito com um sorriso no rosto, Touya revira os olhos, Nakuru sai do pescoço de Touya, ela fica completamente séria...  
- Venham comigo! – Nakuru pede, muito fria, aos dois. Yukito dah de ombros e olha Touya q começa a andar... eles chegam a uma sala q está meio na penumbra.  
- Quero q vejam isso! - Nakuru se transforma em Ruby Moon na frente deles, Yuki e Touya ficam meio abalados com a revelação - Escutem com atenção! Vou falar apenas uma vez!

- Desculpe o atraso... não acontecerá novamente... - Sazami fala ao entrar na sala.  
- Tudo bem... não se preocupe... pode sentar...  
Ela passa por Sakura e os outros e olha p/ eles como se estivesse magoada... Eles não entendem.  
- Depois dessa aula o Professor Terada vai dar uma palavrinha com a turma, como vcs sabem ele eh que estah organizando os eventos de fim de semestre e ele quer saber... acho melhor não estragar a surpresa! - Todos olham para Rika q fica vermelha.  
- Abram o livro de matemática por favor...

- Sempre soube que vc era um deles!... – Touya acusa Nakuru.  
- Um... deles...?  
- Sempre pulando em cima de mim, tentando disfarçar... o q vc quer conosco?  
- Ela quer dizer algo muito importante... nós queremos... se vc deixar eh claro... – Aisha chega do outro lado da sala.  
- Vcs! Vcs duas... estão metidas nisso, minha irmã voltou a se sacrificar por essas cartas... e eu tenho certeza que vcs tem algo a ver com isso... vamos Yukito... naum quero ouvir nada...  
- Mas eu quero Touya... - Aisha sorri levemente – Nós dois queremos...

- Tem algo muito estranho com a Sazami... - Tomoyo fala aos amigos na habitual árvore onde se reúnem no intervalo.  
- Eh verdade! Mas ela nunca foi muito normal neh? Hahahahahahaha... - Mei Lin e sua gargalhada.  
- Mas o q podemos fazer? - Sakura olha pra Shaoran q permanece de olhos fechados.  
- Simples... - Eriol levanta-se e vai ateh Sazami, todos vão atrás.  
- O q vc tem?  
- Eriol...! Hoje... hoje eu... - Sazami suspira fundo após ser surpreendida por Eriol.  
- Pode falar... somos seus amigos... - Sakura tb se aproxima.  
- Hj eu lembrei da minha mãe... prometi a ela q se a primeira card captor falhasse eu estaria pronta a recuperar as cartas... pq o único bom sentimento que eu tinha era o amor q sentia por ela... - lágrimas começam a correr o rosto de Sazami - ...mas agora, eu tenho vcs e se eu falhar... tudo isso... q sinto vai desaparecer, eu não quero perder vcs... - ela abraça Sakura, Mei Lin fica de boca aberta.  
- Isso naum vai acontecer... pq estamos aqui com vc... - Shaoran unindo-se ao abraço.  
- Todos nós... - Tomoyo e Mei Lin tb se unem.  
- Vamos passar por isso... como passamos por tudo até agora... - Eriol passa sua mão sobre a face de Sazami... todos se desvencilham... o sinal bate.

- Sabia decisão! - Aisha se dirige a Touya.  
- Como vc pode perceber Touya seus poderes estão voltando...  
- E... mesmo Sakura estando ocupada ela agora tem poder suficiente para suprir a carência de energia das fases da lua... – Ruby olha com um certo desprezo para Yukito - Se ela quisesse ela poderia suprir a carência de energia de nós dois juntos... - Dessa vez, Sakura irá enfrentar um oponente muito forte... será preciso muita proteção...  
- Não soh Sakura... todos os card captors...  
- Ateh agora não existe nada que eu não saiba... - Yue resolve aparecer.

- Olá turma! - Terada entra na classe de Sakura.  
- Olá professor Terada! - A turma em uníssono.  
- Como vcs sabem jah estamos em novembro, e no próximo mês acontecerá o festival, então eu vim aqui lembrar a professora Mizuki que vcs podem marcar um horário para o ensaio da peça de vcs... todos estão muito ansiosos pra verem vcs atuando, a peça do ano passado foi muito boa, espero que vcs repitam isso esse ano... ha, quase me esqueci, a Rika e a Tomoyo vieram falar comigo e pediram pra professora de música ensaiar com vcs algumas canções... Ela se disponibilizou para a turma tb... ok Rika?  
- T-tudo bem... - Rika, fica púrpura.  
- Muito obrigada professor... - Tomoyo, rindo da situação. Terada sai da classe. - E então turma? Que dia vamos marcar?

- Me diga algo que eu ainda não tenha conhecimento, do contrário estou perdendo meu tempo aqui... – Yue com toda sua frieza...  
- Vc eh a parte clara da lua... o ser q estah por vir eh exatamente seu oposto... não tente enfrenta-lo... não deixe que Touya faça isso, ele precisa ajudar Sakura... – Ruby tenta ser o mais clara possível.  
- Como eu vou ajudar minha irmã? Como eu posso fazer isso? - Touya entra em conflito.  
- Vc vai saber quando for a hora certa... vc vai saber... – Ruby aproxima-se dele e passa a mão em seu rosto.  
- Soh naum deixe que "ele" interfira... - Aisha aponta para Yue.  
- Apenas tento fazer minha parte, fui criado para proteger meu dono, e isso eu farei ateh o fim da minha existência... agora se me dão licença... - Yue vira-se e começa a andar em direção a porta, suas longas asas o envolvem e Yukito sai da sala seguido por Touya.  
- Ele realmente não sabe o que irá enfrentar...  
- Estaremos lah pra ajudar caso alguma coisa aconteça... mais cedo ou mais tarde eles vão entender Ruby...

- Vamos passar na sala de música pra falar com a professora? Queria pedir obrigado a ela e tb marcar um dia para ensaiarmos... Vamos Sakura? – Tomoyo pede com bastante entusiasmo.  
- Sim... va... - Uma presença eh percebida por Sakura, que pára de andar... todos a olham.  
- O q foi Sakura? – Li pergunta a sua namorada.  
- Senti uma presença... vcs naum sentiram? - Sakura pergunta a Li e Sazami.  
- Eu naum senti nada - todos a olham com cara de ódio para Mei Lin.  
- Não, não senti... - Sazami fecha os olhos e finalmente conclui.  
- Nem eu... - Li, ao mesmo tempo a presença torna-se mais forte... - Agora sim... eh por aqui! Vamos!  
Todos saem correndo... Tomoyo ainda correndo tira sua câmera da mochila...  
- Por aqui... entrou no refeitório... - Mei Lin que havia tomado a dianteira... ela entra e pra sua surpresa sai deslizando em um monte de açúcar... haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...  
- Mei Lin! - Li e os outros entram no refeitótiro.- Eh a carta Doce!  
- Ali... Naquele canto Shaoran! - Sakura, aponta para a cabeça de Mei Lin.  
- Sai daí Mei Lin! - Tomoyo, ainda com a câmera na mão, a carta começa a mover sua varinha em direção a Mei Lin.  
- Chave que guarda o poder Lunar. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós. E ofereça-os a Shaoran, descendente de Clow, que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se! – Li liberta seu báculo, mas jah era tarde... Mei Lin jah havia se transformado em um enorme biscoito de gengibre.  
- Mei Lin! – Tomoyo grita chamando a atenção da carta para si... logo em seguida a carta veio voando em direção a ela.  
- Escudo! - Li lança o escudo mágico em Tomoyo - Sakura!  
- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela.Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós.E ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se! Vento! - Sakura liberta seu báculo, e expulsa a carta Doce pra longe...  
- Temos que jogar sal nela!  
A carta Doce começa a voar novamente e dessa vez ela consegue transformar Tomoyo em um biscoito de chocolate, a câmera cai de frente para a porta... um vulto antes despercebido eh capturado pela lente da câmera.  
- Sal? - Sazami se questiona.  
- Tomoyo! – Sakura se desespera.  
- Temos que imobiliza-la! – Li sente uma presença, se descuida e acaba sendo transformado em um bolo com forma humana.  
-Shaoran!   
- Chave que guarda o poder Solar. Revele seus poderes ocultos a nós. E ofereça-os a valente card captor que aceitou essa missão. Em nome de Sazami. Liberte-se! Flauta! - Sazami usa a flauta e uma lindíssima melodia ecoa pelo refeitório. - Sakura agora... jogue o sal!  
Sakura corre em direção a carta mas escorrega e sai deslizando ateh a carta que sai do seu transe... a carta Doce sacode sua varinha.  
- Desculpe mamãe... mas eu não posso cumprir a promessa... tenho que proteger meus amigos! Corrida! - Sazami sai correndo em direção a Sakura e se coloca na frente do poder mágico da carta Doce...ela eh transformada em uma escultura de gelatina.  
- Sazami... - Sakura vê o esforço da amiga... e quando vê q a carta vem em sua direção... Alada! Ai, ai, ai... o que eu faço agora? Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Li, Sazami... Vc não vai nos derrotar! Espelho! - Sakura e a carta espelho movem-se juntas em círculo e depois se separam... a carta Doce resolve seguir a "Sakura" com as asas nas costas e quando ela usa sua magia a falsa Sakura se revela em carta Espelho...dando tempo para a verdadeira Sakura jogar o Sal... a carta Doce pára no ar.  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece! Carta Sakura! - todos voltam ao normal e a carta voa ateh as mãos de Sakura que corre para abraça-los...  
- Sakura vc estah bem? - Sazami pergunta a amiga.  
- Sim... muito obrigada! - Consegui graças a vc, Sakura abraça Sazami q fica espantada e esbugalha os olhos.  
- Desculpe-me... - Sazami sai correndo do refeitório... chorando...  
- O que deu nela? - Mei Lin pergunta aos outros. Li dah de ombros e Sakura fica sem saber o q aconteceu.Tomoyo apenas observa, ela sabe o q realmente se passou na cabeça de Sazami.  
- Culpa... - Tomoyo fala para si.

- Está começando a ficar interessante... - Eriol do lado de fora do refeitório.

END.

* * *

**By**

**Yen Li.**


	20. Uma Nova Carta Sazami

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episódio 20

Olhando pela janela do seu quarto Sazami lembra dos últimos acontecimentos... lembra das cartas q ganhou de Sakura, das cartas que deu a Shaoran, lembra do carinho especial que sente pelo amigo, mas q estah fazendo o possível para esquecer... lembra da proposta de Eriol... lembra de como o trabalho em equipe vem ajudando na captura das cartas... lembra de Mei Lin, Tomoyo... e lembra, de repente, de sua querida mãe...  
- Estou traindo meu objetivo, estou traindo a promessa que fiz a minha mãe, estou traindo a mim mesma...  
- Não, não estah... - Yen entra sem bater no quarto de Sazami.  
- Como vc sabe? Vc não estava lah no dia em que... - Sazami pára ao perceber o q iria dizer...  
- Sua mãe? Muito bonita... - Yen aponta para a foto na penteadeira, Sazami arregala os olhos, perplexa, com a afirmação.  
- O que vc veio fazer aqui? Quem te deu o direito de entrar... sai do meu quarto Yen... Sai daqui! - Sazami empurra Yen com toda sua força... mas por ser mais velho e forte que ela, Yen a segura firmemente, ela tenta se desvencilhar, mas acaba se rendendo e começa a chorar nos braços do amigo.  
-Eu prometi a mamãe que naum deixaria que a obra dela fosse deixada de lado... prometi que daria um jeito de unir as cartas e cuidar para que todos fossem felizes... eu falhei... falhei no momento em que espalhei todas as cartas... estou falhando novamente, pois não consigo ajudar a reuni-las... eu traí minha mãe... e traí meus amigos... - Sazami ainda nos braços de Yen, ele a afasta e olhando fixamente pra ela diz...  
- Vc estah cumprindo sua promessa de recuperar as cartas... e com certeza sua mãe deve estar muito orgulhosa de vc, onde quer q ela esteja, por ver q sua filha eh uma pessoa boa, e q jamais deixaria um amigo em apuros, nós vamos juntos cumprir sua promessa Sazami... não se preocupe... - Yen limpa com o indicador a lágrima que corria o rosto de Sazami e, virando-se, sai bem devagar do quarto, batendo a porta - Quem não estah cumprindo a promessa sou eu...

**Uma Nova Carta Sazami **

Cartas voam pela cidade... Cartas verdes e amarelas deslizam do céu em direção ao chão, de cima de um prédio muito alto Sakura vê suas asas crescerem, com um pequeno impulso ela voa ateh a Torre de Tóquio. De longe, Sakura vê uma sombra... um anjo escondido na penumbra, ao pousar vê de relance seus olhos amarelos... penetrantes... profundos... As cartas continuam a cair... no meio de tantas cartas esverdeadas e amarelas uma carta rosa reluz e cai em direção aos dois, Sakura voa o mais rápido que pode em direção a ela, mas o Anjo apenas ao estender a mão toca na carta e a segura, seus olhos frios encontram finalmente os olhos de Sakura, com um certo ar de triunfo ele finalmente abre uma pequena fenda entre os lábios e balbucia...  
- Será tudo meu... vou tirar tudo de vc... tudo...  
- Nãooooooooooooooo... - Sakura acorda agitada.

- Em que estah pensando? - Spiinel chega voando no quarto de Shaoran e pousa sobre a cama.  
- Não quero conversar agora... tenho que ir, se naum vou me atrasar... - Li tenta fugir da conversa.  
- A resposta a sua pergunta eh negativa... - Spii, Li pára subitamente de andar e revoltado se vira.  
- Como vc pode ter tanta certeza! Não fui capaz de proteger a Sakura pq pensei ter visto meu pri... alguém na porta, e no segundo seguinte jah tinha virado um doce idiota! A culpa eh minha! Como pude me descuidar dessa forma, quem eh vc pra me responder algo sobre meus sentimentos, algo que nem eu sei... pq isto está acontecendo? PQ! - Li sai correndo pela porta, desse as escadas passando por Mei Lin e ao abrir a porta dah de cara com Yukito.  
- Pq tanta pressa? - Yukito com seu habitual sorriso.  
- Eu, eu... estou atrasado... - as bochechas de Li coram levemente.  
- Sakura não vai hoje à escola, teve outro pesadelo... pelo visto ela não eh a única que estah passando por dificuldades...  
- Obrigado, vou passar na casa dela... Mei Lin, pega a matéria na escola pra gente... - Li sai em direção à casa de Sakura, Mei Lin não entende o q estah acontecendo.  
- Não se preocupe ele irá ficar bem... - Yukito sorri para Mei Lin.  
- Quer q eu te deixe na casa da Tomoyo, Mei ... - Nakuru pára de falar no meio da escada ao ver Yukito.  
- Acho que vou precisar de uma carona tb... - Yukito sorri levemente.

- Eles naum vieram hj... - Sazami pensa ao olhar para as carteiras vazias - O q terá acontecido?  
A porta da sala de aula se abre e Mei Lin entra acompanhada de Eriol.  
- Hj foi um dia ruim para Sakura... - Sentando-se, Eriol se dirige a Sazami.  
- O q... - antes de terminar de perguntar o q havia acontecido Sazami olha para Mei Lin e vê que a amiga estah tensa, rolando o lápis pela mesa... pensando no nada... triste... - O q será que Mei Lin está pensando? Será que ela me odeia por tudo que estah acontecendo? Pq fui espalhar essas malditas cartas! - Sazami levanta-se e dá de cara com a professora Mizuki, mas naum pára de andar...  
- Naum se esqueça de passar pelo parque... boa sorte...  
- Aonde ela vai? - Mei Lin pergunta a Eriol q levanta-se, recolhe seu material e senta-se ao lado de Tomoyo...  
- Se desculpar...

- Pq? Pq ele quer tirar tudo de mim? A única coisa que quero eh reunir as cartas... Desanimada, Sakura olha pela janela do seu quarto.  
- Tudo estah acontecendo por um motivo Sakura... ainda naum descobri qual... mas estah acontecendo... e o meio mais rápido de descobrir eh recapturando as cartas... - Kero meio preocupado com sua dona.  
- Naum quero t ver triste... naum se preocupa, vai dar tudo certo... - Li segura nas mãos de Sakura, e olhando diretamente em seus olhos lembra de uma cena q estava enterrada em seu coração...

- Seja feliz Li... um dia iremos nos reencontrar, e quando esse dia chegar... terei a certeza d que naum nascemos para fikar juntos... eu... - Yen para de falar com medo de suas próprias palavras - ... eu quero q vc seja feliz... - e passa a mão no rosto de Shaoran...

- O q foi Li? - Sakura ainda com a mão sobre o rosto do seu namorado pergunta com os olhos fixos nos de Shaoran - Na-nada... - Li tenta desviar...  
- Vc estava com uma cara... parecia que tinha morrido alguém... – Kero fala de boca cheia, ele comia um pudim feito por Fujitaka.

- Tomoyo... o q vc acha de irmos tb?  
- Onde Mei Lin? Atrás da Sazami?  
- Naum acho que seria uma boa idéia... vcs tem que pegar a matéria para eles esqueceu Mei Lin? - Eriol entra na conversa - E além disso acho q esse eh um problema q eles precisam resolver... juntos...  
Tomoyo encontra total coerências nas palavras de Eriol e pegando seu livro, começa a fazer o exercício de matemática...

- Toh indo pro gabinete pegar uns papéis... depois irei me encontrar com o Touya... - Nakuru fala a Yukito após estacionar o carro.  
- Pq todo esse mistério? - Yukito fala desanimado olhando para frente... onde se encontra a entrada principal da empresa, Nakuru perde a pose... todo ciúme que sentia se esvaziou vendo aquela cena...  
- Tudo tem uma explicação... naum se preocupe... vai dar tudo certo... agora vamos ao trabalho ok? - Ela pisca para Yukito e os dois saindo do carro param na porta da empresa.  
- Vem cá... - Nakuru puxa Yukito para um forte abraço e transfere um pouco de sua energia para ele... a insígnia da lua se forma aos pés dos dois e uma energia rosada envolve Yukito... - Vc vai se sentir melhor agora... Naum se preocupa naum bobo... jah estamos dando um jeito nisso... - Nakuru pisca novamente e fazendo o sinal de paz e amor sai correndo em direção a outra entrada do prédio... Yukito volta a sua tranqüilidade de sempre... e com um sorriso no rosto entra no prédio.  
- Como vc se sente Yuki? - Touya chega perto ao ver Yukito se aproximar...  
- Bem... ultimamente naum tenho sentido nada de muito diferente... soh estou com um pouco de fome... - Yukito para de andar ao ver que Touya ficou imóvel logo atrás dele.  
- Naum se preocupe Touya... naum estah acontecendo nada...  
- Da última vez que vc começou a comer desesperadamente... vc sabe o q aconteceu...  
- Naum tem pq vc se preocupar... estah tudo bem... - ele olha para trás - ... Agora estah tudo bem...  
- Eh Nakuru... acho que perdemos... mas naum tem problema... pelo menos eles estão felizes... e precisarão de todo o poder necessário... - Aisha segue para sua sala.

- Se for por trás da escola entrarei no bosque, lah poderei usar a corrida para chegar mais rápido na casa da Sakura... - Sazami pensa em quanto vai em direção a saída, ao entrar alguns metros na floresta...  
- Chave que guarda o poder Solar. Revele seus poderes ocultos a nós. E ofereça-os a valente card captor que aceitou essa missão. Em nome de Sazami. Liberte-se! Corrida! - Sazami avança a toda velocidade, mas ao perceber que inúmeras flores atrapalham seu desempenho em continuar a seguir o caminho ela pára e subitamente, presente uma sensação naum muito desconhecida...  
- É uma carta Sakura! Mas, qual será? Será que isso eh uma ilusão? Ou são de verdade? Q ótimo momento para isso acontecer... - Sazami pensa ao fechar os olhos, porém ao abri-los vê que as flores jah batem em sua cintura...  
- Droga, nuam consigo me mexer... e agora o q eu faço? Jah sei... Espada! - O báculo do sol se transforma em uma belíssima espada, com um rodopio magnífico do seu punho, Sazami abre espaço, e consegue se mexer... mas as flores continuam aparecendo de todos os lugares... - E agora o q eu faço?...  
- Soh a espada naum irá adiantar Sazami... essa eh a carta Flor, vc precisa encontrar a verdadeira identidade da carta... - Kenne chega voando.  
- O q vc estah fazendo aqui?  
- Senti q vc precisava de mim... e vim ver o q estava acontecendo ateh sentir a presença da carta...  
- Mas o q eu vou fzr? Naum consigo usar a Corrida para acabar de vez com esse monte de flores, se eu tivesse a carta Vento pelo menos... - É nesse momento q uma linda folha verde cai delicadamente passando logo em frente dos olhos de Sazami, ela estende a mão e a pega...  
- Não posso usar o Vento, mas... posso tentar imita-lo, e talvez com um pouco de pontaria...  
- O q vc estah resmungando?  
- Jah sei o q fzr... Me ajude a levar para longe essas flores... - Sazami joga a folha para o alto e brandindo seu báculo... - Folha!  
Uma rajada de folhas partem em direção as flores em sincronizados movimentos, em poucos segundos as flores vão diminuindo de quantidade.  
- Ali Sazami, a verdadeira identidade da carta...  
- Folha! - Uma linda fada verde com asas e cabelos feitos de folhas, brandi sua varinha em direção da carta Flor, que eh cercada por folhas verdes...  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece! Em nome de Sazami! - A carta Flor eh capturada e as duas cartas voam em direção a Sazami...  
- Consegui uma nova carta...  
- Duas novas cartas...  
- Bem... acho que sei de algo q posso entregar a Sakura, para que ela se sinta melhor... - Sazami abre sua mochila e escreve seu nome na carta Flor.  
- Carta criada por Sakura, abandone sua velha forma e tranforme-se para servir ao seu novo dono, em nome de Sazami! Flor! Agora sim, vem Kenne, entra na minha mochila... Corrida!

- A Sazami naum veio aqui? - Tomoyo, jah na casa de Sakura.  
- Eu sabia... sabia que ela... - Mei Lin eh interrompida pela campainha, ouvem-se passos e do quarto eles escutam o Sr. Fujitaka dizer que Sakura encontra-se no andar de cima...mais passos... finalmente a porta do quarto se abre...  
- Desculpe a demora... são pra vc Sakura... - Sazami entrega as belíssimas flores a Sakura - gostaria de me desculpar por tudo que causei... e dizer que a partir de hj naum somos mais rivais... quero ajudar vc a recuperar as cartas... e quando o dia do juízo chegar quero que trabalhemos juntos para naum deixar q um sentimento tão puro que é o amor que sentimos pelos q estão a nossa volta jamais deixe de existir... desculpe-me se causei algum mal... me desculpe... - Ela desmaia nos braços de Sakura...  
- Sazami! – Li corre para ampara-la.  
- Ela estah exausta... acho que gastou uma grande quantidade de energia...- Kero examina o corpo de Sazami.  
- Gastou sim... - Kenne sai da mochila de Sazami com as duas cartas na mão... - Ela além de ter criado uma nova carta e gastado bastante energia capturando a Flor... quis transformá-la para dar isto a vc... - Kenne aponta as flores, e mostra as cartas a todos.  
- Muito obrigada! - Sakura abraça a amiga ainda desacordada ao seu colo...  
Do lado de fora... em um dos galhos da árvore da janela de Sakura, Yen vê toda a cena... Shaoran olha para trás e vê o primo... que desce da árvore e se esconde... Shaoran volta seu olhar ao chão e relembra o olhar triste do primo...  
- Acho q vc tb deveria expor os seus sentimentos... - Tomoyo sussurra para Li.

Logo abaixo da Janela de Sakura, encostado na árvore e sentindo o frescor do vento de pé nas sombras Yen olha para o chão, seus cabelos voando, cobrindo parte do seu rosto... Eriol vê o menino de olhos tristes e aproxima-se...  
- Sei q eh muito difícil...  
- Do-do que vc estah falando? - Yen se assusta com a repentina presença de Eriol e sua observação.  
- Não encontrar seu lugar aqui... - Eriol repousa sua mão sobre o peito de Yen - Eu tb sinto o mesmo... - e leva a mão de Yen ao seu peito - Parece vazio, mas estah dessa forma pq naum nos demos a oportunidade de mudança... Naum deixe que isso te prejudique... - Eriol abraça Yen por alguns minutos... vira de costas e começa a andar dobrando a esquina...  
- Naum perca o pouco desse sentimento tão precioso que vc ainda possui...

END.

* * *

**By**

**Yen Li.**


	21. O Verdadeiro Desejo do Mago Clow

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episódio 21

Hong Kong

Na casa da família Li, Ieran sentada em sua varanda sente uma presença...  
- Hum... – ela repousa a xícara sobre o pires - Previ que viria... soh naum achei que chegaria tão cedo... Vc sempre me surpreende...  
- Quanto tempo minha amiga...  
Um mago, um bruxo na verdade, de vestes brancas com detalhes negros e prateados, pele clara e vibrante como o sol, cabelos loiros e longos... e olhos, de um azul tão profundo quanto o céu, penetrantes e doces ao mesmo tempo... encontrava-se de pé, olhando para as costas de Irean...  
- Sente-se Akira, vamos tomar um chá...

**O Verdadeiro Desejo do Mago Clow **

É noite de domingo em Tomoeda... a cidade vem se preparando para o inverno, suaves brisas sopram avisando que a chuva e a neve estão a caminho e não demorarão muitos dias para aparecerem... Sentado em sua cama, com os cotovelos apoiados sobre as pernas, de cabeça baixa, Shaoran observa suas cartas esverdeadas.  
- Ainda não entendo pq tudo começou outra vez... jah me fiz essa pergunta várias e várias vezes, e a resposta naum vem... – ele deita de costas na cama e continua observando as cartas. Spiinel entra voando no quarto.  
- Talvez vc naum esteja se perguntando da maneira certa...  
- As cartas jah estavam mudadas, Yue naum corria mais nenhum risco, tudo de alguma forma estava bem... e de repente... tudo... mudou... – Shaoran senta novamente.  
- Sabe, quando costumava conversar com Eriol, ele me dizia que nada na vida acontece por acaso, que tudo tem um motivo para acontecer, no início eu naum entendia muito bem, mas convivendo com ele aprendi muitas coisas... – Spiinel voa ateh a pequena varanda do quarto de Shaoran.  
Shaoran levanta-se da cama e vai ateh Spiinel.  
- Vc eh legal Spii... – Li passa os dedos no pescoço de Spiinel como se fizesse um carinho - ... eh bom ter com quem conversar.  
- Mas...  
- A Mei Lin? – Li interroga. Spiinel apenas espera a resposta. – Eu gosto muito da Mei Lin, ela estah sempre disposta a me ajudar... mas eh diferente conversar sobre essas coisas com ela. – Spii voa para os ombros de Shaoran.  
- Um dia, Eriol me disse que iríamos nos separar, foi a primeira vez que ele me ensinou o q eh ficar triste... Nesse dia ele me disse que desde o momento que nos criou, sabia disso, mas para eu naum ficar triste, pq encontraria um novo amigo... foi nesse dia q recebi um nome. – um flash passa pela mente de Spiinel.

" – ... ateh esse dia chegar vamos ser bons amigos, vou te chamar de Spiinel Sun."

- Ele jah sabia...  
- Na verdade não... quando tudo acabou, e Sakura havia finalmente concluído sua missão, ele achou que sua intuição estava errada, mas quando sentiu o poder da segunda chave, ele viu que estava, infelizmente, certo.  
- Gostaria de poder saber o motivo de tudo isso...  
- Eu tb Li... eu tb...

- Bom dia Touya! Bom dia mamãe – Sakura senta-se na mesa ao descer as escadas.  
- Bom dia Sakura!  
- Ha... Bom dia papai, naum tinha visto o senhor aí na cozinha.  
- Levantou cedo minha filha... – Fujitaka da cozinha.  
- A cama tava tão quentinha... quase naum levantei, mas quando o despertador tocou, decidi q hj eu naum iria chegar atrasada! – Touya levanta-se da mesa.  
- O q foi Touya?  
- Tenho q me apressar, se naum vou chegar atrasado...  
- Mas ainda eh cedo! – Sakura não entende a atitude do irmão.  
- Eu sei, mas não separei o guarda-chuva... não eh sempre q a monstrenga levanta cedo da toca...  
- Pára com isso! Eu não sou monstrenga!– Sakura fica com muita raiva do irmão. A porta da casa se abre, ouve-se barulho de chaves.  
- Cheguei... – Yukito chega em casa trazendo uma sacola enorme de pães e guloseimas.  
- Ha... ' ... bom dia Yukito!  
- Bom dia Sakura, jah estah de pé?  
- Uhum! – Todos sentam-se à mesa. – Obrigado pela comida!  
- Sakura, as férias de inverno estão chegando... que dia será a apresentação da peça que a sua turma estah fazendo? – Yukito ao engolir um pedaço naum muito pequeno de pão.  
- Vai ser na semana que vem... vc vai poder ir papai?  
- Eh claro... e dessa vez naum vou precisar transferir minha aula... Sakura...!  
- Hum!  
- O que vc acha de chamarmos o seu avô?  
- Q ótima idéia! – Sakura fica muito feliz.  
- Então estah combinado... – Fujitaka estende o dedo mindinho à Sakura q o aperta com o seu e dah um enorme sorriso.

Bate o sinal da escola Tomoeda

- Ai, ai, ai... minha cabecinha... – Sakura reclama de uma dor de cabeça logo após a aula de matemática.  
- Não eh tão difícil... – a professora Mizuki chega bem perto de Sakura - ... basta se concentrar... – ela pisca e vai andando em direção à mesa – Podem sair... se não me engano a próxima aula de vcs eh educação física. – Todos vão saindo. – Sakura...  
- Sim professora... onde vc e os seus amigos vão passar o natal?  
- Ainda não parei pra pensar sobre isso... ainda eh cedo... falta...  
- Quase um mês Sakura! – Tomoyo chega na conversa.  
- Eh verdade... – Mei Lin pensa em algo importante e olha pro nada...  
- Pq não passamos todos juntos na minha casa – Eriol e Sazami chegam ao grupinho por último.  
- Todos... juntos... – Shaoran que apenas observava, finalmente fala alguma coisa.  
- Vcs podiam chamar a família de vcs... acho que naum faltaria espaço... – Eriol propõe.  
- Família... – Sazami deixa escapar bem baixinho.  
- Tudo bem, teremos tempo para pensar, agora vão, se não vcs podem se atrasar... – a Professora apressa Sakura e seus amigos...  
- Vcs jah compraram presentes? – Mei Lin pergunta aos amigos ao saírem da sala.  
- Ainda não... naum lembrava q o natal jah estava tão perto... e vc Tomoyo?  
- Eu jah comprei sim Sakura... jah faz um mês q eu sabia o q iria te dar nesse natal... – Os olhos de Tomoyo brilham.  
- Ha ' ...  
- Eu tb naum havia reparado... – Li ao chegarem no armário.  
- E vc? Jah decidiu? – Eriol pergunta a Sazami q fica púrpura com a pergunta – Estou falando sobre os presentes... – ele completa.  
- Tb não... teh mais gente tenho que me vestir... – ela voa, pro banheiro feminino, em chamas.  
- Ei Sazami! Espera a gente! – as outras meninas saem correndo atrás, Sakura vira-se pra Shaoran. - Depois nos vemos Li! – e continua a correr.  
- Elas agem tão estranho às vezes... – Shaoran que olhava toda a cena espantado, Eriol apenas sorri.  
- Como vai o Spiinel Sun?  
- Ha... bem... ele sente saudades suas...  
- Nem estamos tão longe... diz pra ele me visitar...  
- Pode deixar... Eriol... – Shaoran se contém um momento antes de perguntar – vc jah sabia q tudo isso iria acontecer, não sabia...?  
- Sabia sim... mas teimava em persistir q estava errado... nem sempre a vida pega o caminho que gostaríamos que tomasse...  
- E vc sabe o pq de tudo estar acontecendo?  
- Tenho uma idéia... vms? Se não vms nos atrasar... - Eriol pega na mão de Shaoran – Farei tudo q estiver ao meu alcance para q nada deh errado...  
- Agora eu confio em vc... – Li põe sua outra mão por cima da de Eriol.

Hong Kong

Do lado de fora da casa da família Li, Akira observa uma lagarta, verdíssima, subir o tronco de uma das árvores, ele estende sua mão e sua varinha se materializa em sua palma. Akira toca a lagarta com a ponta da varinha e a transforma em uma magnífica borboleta.  
- A natureza não dah saltos Akira...  
- Eu sei... mas naum custa nada dar um empurrãzinho – Akira vira-se de frente para Ieran, seus cabelos fazendo uma cortina dourada em resposta aos raios de sol, seus olhos azuis como nunca.  
- Vc pensa igualzinho a ele... dormiu bem?  
- Sim, muito brigado pela sua hospitalidade... ontem acabamos não falando sobre o q realmente interessa.  
- Eh verdade, ficamos tanto tempo falando dos nossos filhos q nem sentimos a hora passar... Aliás fiquei surpresa quando Shaoran me contou sobre a energia fantástica que a Sazami tem...  
- Ela eh uma ótima menina, pena que não me deu ouvidos...  
- Mas, vc sabe que nem tudo aconteceu por cousa dela.  
- Eh por isso q estou aqui... vc previu alguma coisa? Sabe de alguma coisa? – Akira pergunta em um tom bem tranqüilo.  
- Sim, eu sei... venha, vamos entrar... Vc deve estar com fome... 

- Vamos praticar saltos no trampolim, tudo bem pessoal? – o professor da oitava série avisa os alunos enquanto o professor Terada passa pela piscina com a sétima série (Turma da Sakura).  
- Hj iremos dividir a piscina com a oitava séria, ficaremos soh com a metade, mas naum se preocupem eh o suficiente para jogarmos pólo... vamos organizar os times!  
- Olhem! O Yen vai saltar! – Mei Lin aponta para o alto do trampolim, todos olham...  
Yen dah um salto fantástico enquanto gira no ar e cai na piscina sem espalhar muita água...  
- Uau... -Sazami e Sakura ficam espantadas com o salto.  
-Haaa - Shaoran eh acertado pela bola. – Tudo Bem Shaoran! Doeu muito? – Mei Lin vem pra cima de Li para ver o q aconteceu...  
- Tah tudo bem... naum foi nada...  
- Se machucou Li? – O professor Terada grita do lado de fora da piscina. Shaoran consente com a cabeça – então vamos continuar...  
- Vc ainda naum falou nada não eh msm? – Tomoyo pergunta para Li.  
- Ainda não... – Ele corta a bola que vinha na sua direção novamente jogando-a pra fora da piscina.  
- E o que vc pretende fzr?  
- Hj msm irei falar com ele...

Fujitaka chega em frente de uma enorme casa, ele sai do carro e toca o interfone.  
- Residência Daidoji.  
- Por favor, gostaria de falar com Sonomi Daidoji, aqui eh Fujitaka Kinomoto.  
- Ela estah a sua espera... pode entrar...   
- Atrasado como sempre...  
- Eh um pouco difícil conciliar o horário quando se eh professor...  
- Eu tb tenho muito o que fazer e organizar na minha empresa e por isso mesmo estou sempre em pontualidade... mas diga, qual o motivo de sua visita?  
- Vim fzr um pedido, como vc estah sempre em contato com o vovô, achei que poderia convida-lo para ir a peça de Sakura na próxima semana, ficaríamos muito contentes se ele estiver lah...  
- Ha... eh claro... pode deixar, falarei com ele... – Sonomi eh desarmada por Fujitaka.  
- Muito obrigado... tome são pra vc... – Fujitaka entrega um pequeno embrulho para Sonomi.  
- O-o que eh isso?  
- São biscoitos de chocolate que fiz essa manhã... em agradecimento... não quero tomar seu tempo, mais uma vez, muito obrigado. – Fujitaka vira-se para a saída e dah dois passos em direção a porta.  
- Kinomoto!  
- Hum...  
- Não quer... tomar um chá, para provarmos seus biscoitos?  
- Seria um prazer... – Fujitaka solta um belo sorriso, Sonomi fica vermelha.

Empresa Daidoji

- Hum... – Touya vira a cabeça para o lado. – será que... – Ele caminha em direção a uma das cabines e entra.  
- Sabia que viria...  
- Kaho...  
- Quanto tempo Touya...  
- O que vc estah fazendo aqui?  
- Pedi ajuda a alguém para podermos conversar...  
- Nakuru...  
- Vejo q seus poderes estão melhores que nunca...  
- Ainda naum sei como aconteceu...  
- Eu sei... o q vc fez com o Tsukishiro, foi uma simples transferência de energia... mas como ele estava sem nenhum poder, quase sumindo, vc teve que doar muito de vc... e por isso estava sem seus poderes, mas Yue continua sendo guardião de Sakura que como sua dona deve doar seu poder para que a lua possa brilhar. Enquanto isso seu poder foi voltando aos poucos.  
- E por que vc estah me dizendo isso?  
- Touya, Sakura precisará de muita ajuda... vamos de uma vez por todas tentar acabar com isso... mas o passo q vamos dar eh muito grande... Temos q estar preparados...  
- Mas preparado para que?  
- Para o novo Juiz. – Yue entra por uma das portas. – Naum iria exitar em acabar com o sentimento mais puro que cada um carrega dentro de si, na época em que enfrentei Sakura, isso soh naum aconteceu graças a ela – ele vira a cabeça para Mizuki - as cartas iriam se separar novamente e depois disso minha função chegaria ao fim... - O que vcs naum sabem eh quem criou o segundo juiz... e por que ele foi criado...  
- Ele naum foi criado por Clow? – Yue naum entende a afirmação.  
- Naum...  
- Ele foi criado por Miyoko Midorikawa. – Nakuru tb entra na cabine.  
- Midorikawa... – Touya se esforça para lembrar onde ouviu esse nome...

- Entrou uma nova aluna na minha turma hj...  
- Eh msm Sakura!  
- Uhum, ela eh uma menina muita bonita, o nome dela eh Sazami Midorikawa...

- Eh o sobrenome da nova amiga da Sakura...  
- Miyoko foi a mãe da Sazami, ela eh descendente legítima de Madoushi. – Nakuru conclui.  
- Madoushi, era uma importante vidente da China q passou a vida esperando pelo Mago Clow... ateh mesmo depois de ter partido deste mundo... Sabendo a história de seus antepassados, Miyoko resolveu fortalecer sua magia e assim criou dois guardiões da mesma forma que Clow, um movido pelo sol e outro pela lua, e sabendo que Clow havia deixado uma tarefa para Yue e Kerberos, ela tb deixou uma tarefa para seus guardiões... o representante da lua estaria encarregado de julgar o novo card captor, caso o primeiro falhasse em sua missão, e enquanto isso ele seria uma sombra q vigiaria e protegeria esse card captor.  
- Recebeu o mesmo dever que eu... não entendo pq ele seria tão poderoso...  
- Pq Akira Midorikawa, logo após a morte de sua esposa, tb criou dois guardiões para protegerem sua filha enquanto ele cumpria seus deveres como bruxo, e um dia enquanto estava fora de casa, Sazami encontrou a segunda chave e a libertou...  
- Então... – Touya finalmente compreendendo.  
- O novo juiz estah dispensado de uma de suas tarefas... ele naum precisa proteger ninguém... ele pode fazer o q bem entender... – Aisha q escutava toda a conversa resolve aparecer...  
- Cada um de nós terá alguma função no que diz respeito a esse julgamento... e por isso temos q nos ajudar e principalmente ajudar os card captors... – Mizuki conclui a conversa.

Hong Kong

- Não será simples... não eh mesmo?  
- Não Akira, não será...  
- Pq tudo isso estah acontecendo?  
- Engraçado... essa eh a mesma pergunta que Shaoran me fez... eu naum sabia responde-la ateh ontem...  
- Então vc sabe...  
- A natureza naum dah saltos... Clow tb naum entendia isso... ele queria chegar a uma solução usando todo seu poder para conseguir trazer a felicidade a este mundo... carta após carta ele criou para poder corrigir defeitos... mas nunca chegou a uma carta q pudesse de fato acabar com a tristeza... Como todas as energias que ele criou eram positivas ele precisou criar uma carta que contivesse poder negativo necessário para equilibrar a balança que move o mundo... e ele selou essa carta em sua casa... sem que ninguém soubesse, nem mesmo Yue e Kerberos...  
- Mas...  
- Deixe-me terminar... o Vazio, deu um pouco de trabalho para Sakura, mas ela conseguiu transformá-la em carta associando-a com outra, com a carta do Amor que ela mesmo criou... e assim nasceu a carta Esperança... tudo parecia estar bem, mas a energia da carta Esperança eh uma energia positiva... logo não existe nada do outro lado para poder dosar toda essa energia mágica... entende agora?  
- Entendo... Clow desejou para esse mundo o melhor, a paz, a harmonia entre os seres, a felicidade...  
- Mas esqueceu de um detalhe... nem tudo pode ser resolvido por magia... algumas coisas tem que ser conquistadas aos poucos e com determinação... no fim o esforço vai ter valido à pena...  
- A natureza naum dah saltos... – Akira conclui.

- Sakura... – Shaoran ao chegar na casa de Sakura pára em frente ao portão – eu...  
- O q foi Shaoran?  
Li a olha por alguns instantes e sorrindo docemente leva sua mão ao rosto de sua namorada.  
- Eu amo vc Sakura. - Sakura fica vermelha e eles se beijam...  
- Eu tb Shaoran, t amo muito. – Eles se despedem e Li segue em direção a casa de Sazami.

A campainha da casa de Sazami soa

- Eu atendo! – Aisha corre para a porta... - O q vc estah fazendo aqui!  
- Li? – Sazami cora ligeiramente ao ver Shaoran parado a sua porta, mas ela sente algo diferente dessa vez... subitamente, Sazami pensa em Eriol...  
- Desculpe vir sem avisar... eu preciso falar com o Yen...  
- O que vc quer com o Yen? – Aisha olha desconfiada para Li.  
- Vem Yen! Eu preciso da sua ajuda! – Kenne faz um tremendo esforço para arrastar Yen pela sala... eles param ao verem Shaoran na porta da casa.  
- Posso falar com vc?  
- Comigo?  
- Sim, eh particular...  
-"Par.ti.cu.lar" era soh o que faltava... – Aisha se joga no sofá...  
- Vamos subir... vem... – Yen indica o caminho com a cabeça e sobe as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.  
- Com licença... - Shaoran passa por Sazami e pelas guardiãs dela.  
- Pode entrar – Yen espera Shaoran passar, logo após ele entra e fecha a porta do quarto. – Então...?...  
- Pq vc voltou? – Shaoran pergunta serenamente sentando-se na cama...  
- Pq me pediram... para reunir as cartas... para ajudar... pq... eu queria te ver de novo... – Yen se cala. Shaoran anda bem devagar ateh ficar bem próximo a ele...  
- FOI VC Q ME ABANDONOU! PQ YEN? PQ? – Após gritar, uma lágrima cai pelo rosto de Shaoran q começa a chorar... Yen leva sua mão ao rosto dele... Shaoran dah um tapa na mão do primo que a segura com sua outra mão em reflexo. Eles se olham por um bom momento e se aproximam...  
- Eu não posso... eu... amo a Sakura... – eles se desvencilham, Shaoran começa a secar o rosto...  
- Entendo... eu jah sabia disso... queria ter certeza de que te disse a verdade...  
- Assim que cheguei no Japão... pensei ter encontrado quem vc havia me dito... mas percebi q estava sendo atraído pela energia da lua... e então descobri que amava a Sakura... – Yen levanta-se e caminha em direção ao primo... e lhe estende a mão... sorrindo...  
- Então seremos bons amigos! Quero que vc seja feliz! – Shaoran o olha e num impulso abraça o primo que ainda encontrasse com a mão estendida, ao perceber o que realmente aconteceu, Yen, aos poucos, corresponde ao abraço.  
- Seremos bons amigos... –Shaoran conclui, se despede do primo e sai pela porta...  
Yen fecha a porta do seu quarto e apoiado nela, de cabeça baixa, leva sua mão direita ao peito e o preciona forte... ele vai escorregando pela porta ateh sentar-se ao chão... algumas lágrimas começam a rolar... Yen chora.

Casa do Shaoran

- Vc demorou Li. Estava na Sakura? – Spiinel vem voando ateh Shaoran.  
- Na verdade não... – alguém bate na porta.  
- Pode entrar! – Li grita de dentro do quarto.  
- Telefone pra vc Shaoran! É a sua mãe! – Nakuru entrega o telefone a Shaoran.  
- Minha mãe! – Li pega o tel das mãos de Nakuru q antes de sair do quarto diz:  
- O Jantar estah quase pronto... a Mei Lin vai dormir na casa da Tomoyo hj... assim q vc terminar desce ok? Vc tb lindo Spii!  
- Alô... oi mamãe... sim senhora... oq? Vc sabe o pq?

De uma das janelas de sua casa, Eriol aprecia a linda vista superior que tem do parque de diversões... ele tira de suas vestes um card q brilha levemente.  
- Vou consertar tudo que fiz... e vc será muito útil nesse dia...  
- Eu sei estou aqui para cumprir minha função... – um ser parecido com um gato branco com pequenas asas angelicais negras fala pousado na poltrona de Eriol.  
- Vou consertar tudo que fiz...

END.

* * *

**By**

**Yen Li.**


	22. Um Brilho no Meio das Sombras

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episódio 22

Bate o sinal da Escola Tomoeda

- Acabou...  
- Nem acredito! Amanhã finalmente começa o festival! – Naoko abraça Chiraru.  
- É sim Naoko! Sakura... vc jah decorou as suas falas?  
- Uhum! Falta soh treinar o fimzinho Rika!  
- A professora Mizuki me deixou cuidar do figurino da Sakura! Ela vai fikar linda de Fada! – os olhos de Tomoyo brilham em forma de estrelas, Sakura cai pra trás e as outras meninas fikam com uma gota na cabeça.  
- O q foi Mei Lin?  
- Acabei descobrindo que a Rainha é uma das vilãs da história... vou ser a mais malvada de novooooo... haaaaaaaaaa...  
- Sobre o que vcs estão falando meninas? – Sazami chega à conversa.  
- Sobre a peça!  
Ela e Shaoran, que ainda arrumava seu material, coram indescritivelmente.  
- Acabei de lembrar que ainda tenho falas pra decorar... ateh mais... – Sazami sai decolando pela porta da sala junto com seus outros colegas de classe.  
- O que foi Shaoran? – Eriol pergunta ao perceber q o amigo havia parado de arrumar o material e ainda segurava o livro de Japonês.  
- N-nada... – ele se vira – Tb tenho q ir Sakura... mais tarde eu t ligo! – ele dah um bj na bochecha de Sakura e desaparece pela porta.  
- O q deu nele? – Mei Lin espantada com a atitude, Eriol as olha e sorri para Tomoyo.

**Um Brilho no Meio das Sombras**

Olhando para o céu... da janela do seu quarto, observando a noite q cai, Sazami pensa...

- Vou ter q beijar o Shaoran... antes eu veria isso como uma oportunidade, mas agora... depois de tanto tempo, de tantos acontecimentos... eu, acho que naum gosto mais do Li, naum como eu gostava... e tb, eu gosto tanto da Sakura...  
- Então... diga a ela como se sente... – Kenelros pousa na cama, Sazami se vira para ela.  
- É isso que eu vou fazer!

Não muito distante dali, em uma das casas de Tomoeda, Shaoran, deitado na cama de seu quarto tb encontra-se muito pensativo.

- Shaoran... – Mei Lin abre a porta do quarto.  
- Vim avisar q o jantar jah estah pronto... mas...  
- Mas...  
- Vc estah preocupado com a peça naum estah?  
- Ah... – Shaoran fica surpreso com a observação – estou sim...  
- Então se arruma... e vai à casa da Sakura...  
- Mas...  
- 'Mas' nada! Pode ir Shaoran! Assim vc resolve logo esse problema... vc acha que ela naum percebeu naum? A Sakura anda meio com a cabeça na lua, mas ela naum eh idiota!  
Shaoran sorri levemente para Mei Lin...  
- Obrigado Mei Lin... eu estou indo... – ele dah um longo abraço na prima, antes de sair pela porta. Mei Lin sorri ao ver que fez a coisa certa.

Shaoran e Sazami chegam de lados opostos e encontram-se bem na porta da casa de Sakura.

- S-Shaoran?  
- Sa-Sazami!  
- Eu vim... – os dois falam juntos...  
- Eu vim conversar com a Sakura... vim dizer pra ela que eu naum vou mais fazer a peça...  
- Mas Sazami... todos estão esperando ansiosamente essa peça... e vc eh a personagem principal...  
- Eu sei... mas... e o q vc veio conversar com ela?  
- Eu... eu vim... vim falar a mesma coisa...  
- Nada vale o risco de perder a amizade da Sakura... sabe Shaoran... eu gostava de vc... vc jah foi a pessoa mais especial pra mim durante algum tempo...  
- E agora... eu naum sou mais?  
- Vc eh um grande amigo!  
- Vc gosta de outra pessoa?  
- Nada disso! – Sakura sai pela porta da sua casa.  
- Sakura! – os dois juntos.  
- Vcs vão fazer a peça SIM!  
- Mas como vc sabia q nós... – Sazami meio sem graça.  
- Eu sonhei com isso hj...  
- Sonhou? – Li se impressiona.  
- Uhum! Venham... vamos entrar! – Novamente os card captors sentem uma grandiosa presença...  
- Vcs sentiram? – Shaoran olha para trás à procura de indícios de magia.  
- Sim... e é muito poderoso, o q quer q seja... – Sazami tb percorrendo com os olhos todo o local.  
Sakura fecha seus olhos e concentrando-se durante um tempo sai em disparada chamando os outros...  
- Por aqui! – nesse momento uma sombra sai de trás da árvore mais próxima e começa a percorrer as ruas de Tomoeda, Sakura e os outros logo atrás.  
- Droga! Fui descoberto... a magia de Sakura estah cada vez mais forte... – Eriol percorre as ruas cada vez mais rápido e tira de dentro de suas vestes um gatinho branco alado. – Preciso de sua ajuda... se eu usar magia, eles irão perceber q sou eu.

Os olhos do gato brilham em azul e uma onda circular transparente lança os card captors para longe... Eriol consegue fugir...

- Estão todos bem? – Shaoran levantando-se.  
- Sim... – Sakura responde...  
- Droga, quase o pegamos... – Sazami um pouco frustrada.  
- Mas será que era mesmo 'ele'? Senti uma magia diferente dessa vez.  
- Eu tb Shaoran... – passos são escutados...  
- Sakura! O que vc estah fazendo na rua a essa hora?  
- Touya! Eh que... bem... eu...  
- Nós brigamos! E quando eu estava indo embora me encontrei com o Shaoran no caminho... conversamos e resolvi voltar e pedir desculpas... mas quando nos viramos... ela jah estava bem perto de nós... – Sazami tenta contornar a situação.  
- Eh uma boa história... – Yukito chega na rua onde encontram-se todos – Foi uma carta, Sakura?  
- Não... tivemos uma sensação estranha...  
- Era algo bem poderoso... – Touya conclui... os outros parecem estar meio confusos.  
- Ha... desculpem, acabou naum dando tempo de contar a vcs... – Sakura dah um lindo sorriso aos amigos – vamos lah pra casa q eu explico!

Na casa de Sakura.

- O Papai ainda não chegou?  
- Ele teve q resolver um problema na faculdade... disse que iria chegar bem tarde...  
- Sakuraaaa! – Kero vem voando as escadas e para ao ver todos reunidos... ele e Touya se encaram e... começam a rir...  
- Pq... – Sazami iria começar a perguntar o motivo das risadas, e Yukito completa antes que ela termine a pergunta...  
- Naum sabemos... mas toda vez que eles se olham eles começam a rir...  
- Ontem meu irmão entrou sem querer no meu quarto... e o Kero estava jogando vídeo game... eles se encararam por um bom tempo... e depois disso o Touya interrogou o Kero um tempão... Quando eu cheguei vi os dois tomando chá juntos... eu caí pra trás de tanta surpresa...  
- Foi soh isso? – Li. (O.o')  
- Uhum...  
Kero e Touya se olham mais uma vez... e caem na risada novamente...  
- Dah ateh vontade de rir junto... – Yukito começa a rir tb... em poucos minutos todos estão rindo na casa de Sakura...

Do lado de fora Eriol observa a cena... e se sente triste por naum estar lah dentro, o gatinho branco voa ao seu lado.

As pessoas da cidade começam a entrar no anfiteatro da escola de Sakura, faz uma noite maravilhosa, a lua brilha intensamente... todos estão muito empolgados para assistirem as apresentações... 

- Boa noite... tenha uma boa peça...  
- A peça da turma da Sakura eh a primeira naum eh Touya?  
- Eh sim Yuki... – Touya sente uma presença e olha rapidamente para trás...  
- Olá... vcs tb vieram assistir?  
- Olá Mizuki – Yukito amigável como sempre – viemos sim, não poderíamos perder a apresentação de Sakura... – Ela apenas sorri e passa por eles, por Touya mais precisamente...  
- Sakura terá mais problemas daqui pra frente... – ela fala bem baixinho para os dois – Tomara que vcs gostem... – ela vai se sentar na primeira fileira.  
- Mais problemas..., Touya fala desanimado...  
- Não se preocupe Touya estaremos do lado dela... – Yukito conforta o amigo e lança um olhar típico de sua outra personalidade a primeira fileira. – Vem, vamos nos sentar...  
- Touya!  
- Ahn!  
- Chegou a tempo papai...  
- Sakura irá fikar feliz...  
- Yukitooo, Touyaaaa... Vem sentar aqui... – Nakuro levanta do lugar de onde está e avistando Touya e Yukito faz o maior escândalo, Yukito vê Aisha tentando puxa-la de volta e Yen afundado em sua cadeira.  
- Pode ir filho, vou me sentar ali... – Fujitaka aponta para uma poltrona vazia bem ao lado de Sonomi.  
- Tudo bem... nos vemos no final... – Todos vão se sentar...

As luzes se apagam...

- Faz uma linda manhã no reino Solan, mas isso não eh novidade para o povo desse país. Esse reino é protegido por uma grande Sacerdotisa, a princesa do país do Sol, que herdou os poderes solares, e tem a responsabilidade de transmitir esses poderes de geração a geração para que o reino nunca perca o seu brilho, mas existem muitos que querem ver a queda do reino Solan... principalmente o reino vizinho, Luan. Com seu Sacerdote obscuro, que herdou seus poderes da lua... – Tomoyo da cabine de som e imagem narra o início da história da peça, as cortinas se abrem e revelam um lindo cenário da sala do trono de um castelo negro onde estão Eriol, Mei Lin e outros amigos de Sakura, Nakuru bate palmas descontroladamente...  
- É a primeira vez que alguém do país do Sol consegue chegar até mim... vc deve ser muito poderosa...  
- Vim até aqui implorar que vc deixe o meu reino em paz... em troca eu faço o que vc quiser...  
- O que eu quiser...  
- Sim, mas deixe minha filha em paz...  
- Minha querida rainha, vc sabe o q eu poderia pedir a vc...  
- Não me importa o que vc peça sacerdote da lua... deixe apenas minha filha longe de seus planos malignos...  
- Então... aceite esse anel, e case-se comigo...  
- Mas...  
- Vc naum disse que faria qualquer coisa...  
- Eu aceito.  
- A bondosa rainha, coloca o anel no dedo sem desconfiar do cruel plano do Sacerdote... assim que ela encaixar o anel...  
- Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… - Mei Lin solta uma de suas inconfundíveis gargalhadas.  
- Vc foi controlada pelo anel como eu previa... agora os dois reinos se tornarão um só... e a sacerdotisa será trancada na torre mais alta... – Eriol termina sua fala, as cortinas se fecham...  
- No país do Sol, uma magnífica festa está acontecendo... é aniversário da princesa... o dia em q ela herdará todos os poderes que o sol poderia oferecer... – Tomoyo para de falar ao microfone e diz pra Kero, Kenne e Spii – Agora eu vou descer para cantar com os outros, naum mexam em nada ok! – Tomoyo desce e a cortina se abre, todos cantam a música ensaiada pela professora, Sakura aparece vestida de fada, ao lado de Sazami, a princesa, elas tocam flautas enquanto os outros tocam outros instrumentos e cantam junto com Tomoyo... assim que a música acaba um forte canhão de luz eh jogado em direção a Sazami e os outros se ajoelham em volta dela... menos Sakura...  
- Finalmente chegou o dia princesa... vc agora eh a nova Sacerdotisa do reino, além de ser uma fada eu sou sua melhor amiga e fiko muito feliz por estar passando esses poderes pra vc... – Antes de tocar a cabeça da princesa com a ponta de sua varinha, Eriol e Mei Lin entram em cena... ele joga um feitiço em Sazami que cai desmaiada, e luta contra a fada Sakura... - Não irei vencer você, mas levarei parte de seus poderes comigo... –Sakura gira sua varinha e sai de cena... - Agora os dois reinos são meus! – Eriol se senta no trono. – Guardas tirem todos do meu castelo!  
- Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… - Mei Lin se senta ao lado de Eriol, as cortinas se fecham, a essa altura Tomoyo jah havia retornado a cabine...

- Sua filha canta muito bem... tinha me esquecido que a voz dela era tão doce...  
- Eu sei Fujitaka... me orgulho muito da Tomoyo... vc tb deve gostar muito da Sakura...  
- Sim... eu amo muito minha filha... percebi que ela fikou triste por naum ter visto o avô...  
- Ele deve ter se atrasado... me garantiu que viria... – Nesse momento, um homem muito bonito, alto loiro de cabelos longos, olhos profundamente azuis... passa por eles e senta-se na primeira fileira ao lado de Kaho...  
- Então vc veio...  
- Não podia perder a apresentação da minha filha... Kaho...

- A bela fada voa cansada em direção a floresta... cansada, ela recolhe suas asas e desmaia... um jovem que procurava lenha pelo bosque a vê no chão e a leva para sua casa... – as cortinas se abrem.  
- O que estou fazendo aqui...  
- Vc estava desmaiada na floresta... eu trouxe vc aqui para...  
- A princesa... tenho que salvar a princesa...  
- Que princesa?  
- O nosso reino foi tomado pela escuridão... muito obrigado pelos seus cuidados... eu preciso ir, soh poderei acordar a princesa se encontrar os sete cristais do poder...  
- Eu vou com vc...  
- Mas...  
- Não posso deixar que vc se machuque novamente...   
- Então... se é assim... eu darei a vc parte do poder lunar que tirei do Sacerdote do país da lua... – Sakura brande sua varinha e ao falar palavras mágicas toca a ponta da cabeça de Shaoran... a cortina se fecha e se abre rapidamente, Shaoran jah vestia uma nova roupa branca e prateada...  
- Agora vc eh o único que pode derrotar o Sacerdote e trazer a Sacerdotisa de volta... vamos... temos que encontrar todos os cristais para aumentar o seu poder...  
- À prokura dos cristais, a bela fada acaba se apaixonando pelo jovem da floresta, após lutarem contra dragões, e outros seres malignos eles finalmente conseguem os sete cristais, e vão em direção ao castelo... eles passam pelos guardas e chegam ao salão real.

O avô de Sakura chega e senta-se ao lado de Fujitaka...  
- Agora ela fikará mais feliz...

- Vc não controlará mais esse reino!  
- O Sacerdote lança um poderoso golpe em direção ao jovem da floresta, a fada se joga na frente salvando o jovem... e morre...  
- Não... bela fada... pq vc fez isso...  
- Salve a princesa... eu nunca esquecerei vc...  
- Não se preocupe, vc será o próximo...  
- Não perdoarei vc por isso...  
- O Jovem da floresta derrota o sacerdote e traz a rainha de volta a realidade... ele se dirige a torre mais alta onde a princesa dormia profundamente... e coloca os cristais ao seu redor...  
- Vc precisa ativar o poder dos cristais... – Mei Lin diz a Li.  
- Mas como?  
- Vc chegou ateh aqui... enfrentando todas essas dificuldades por esse reino? Ou para salvar a Sacerdotisa?  
- Eu... vim ateh aqui... pq... eu... gostaria de ver os seus indos olhos se abrirem novamente.  
- Então beije-a...  
- AI MEU DEUS EH AGORA! – Sazami pensa desesperadamente...  
- Eh agora... – Li tb pensa...  
- Pq eu estou nervosa? Não... eu não fikarei nervosa... o Li é apenas meu amigo, eu gosto da Sakura e de todos os meus outros amigos... e eu preciso dizer ao Eriol que eu não o amo...   
Nesse momento as cortinas se fecham e uma poderosa presença eh revelada...  
- Eh uma carta Sakura! – Sazami se levanta do pilar onde fingia estar dormindo. Haaaaaaaa...  
- Sazami! O que aconteceu... ? – A pergunta de Shaoran eh respondida assim que ele observa que Sazami estah sendo envolvida por uma aura negra...  
- O que eh isso? – Sakura chega ao palco...  
- Eh a carta Sombra... pronto agora ninguém mais vai conseguir chegar até aqui... ergui uma barreira... – Todos olham para Eriol que encontra-se com o seu enorme báculo em mãos...  
- E agora o que faremos... – Sakura se desespera...  
- A Sombra estava escondida no coração de Sazami... ela deve ter pensado em algo muito puro que acabou expulsando a carta do seu coração...  
- Mas agora... a carta estah tentando voltar, ela não quer ser capturada... estah tentando retornar para onde estava... –Shaoran conclui...  
- Sim mas ela não consegue... pq a Sazami... amadureceu...

- A cortina estah demorando muito a subir...  
- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa lah dentro Fujitaka?  
- Não se preocupe vai fikar tudo bem... – o avô de Sakura prokura consolar os dois.

- Eh uma carta... mas com a barreira que o Eriol levantou não vamos conseguir chegar lah... – Spii confirma aos outros.  
- Ai... Tomara q a Sakura e os outros estejam bem...  
- Eu queria estar lah ajudando a Sazami...  
- Dessa vez teremos que confiar neles... esteja bem Sakura – Kero pensa.

- Droga... alguma coisa me impede de ir lah... – Touya frustrado.  
- Não se preocupe... foi o Eriol que ergueu uma barreira... ele estah lah dentro com eles... –Nakuru tranqüiliza Touya, Yukito olha fixamente para cortina, assim como Yen.  
- Pode deixar... essa carta não eh uma das piores... – Aisha diz ao sentir a preocupação de Yen.  
- Na situação em que nos encontramos nenhuma carta eh menos poderosa que outra... Sakura cuidou muito bem de sua obra... todas as suas cartas tornaram-se muito poderosas... algumas desenvolveram habilidades novas e incríveis... tenho medo do que possa estar acontecendo lah dentro.

Kaho e Akira apenas se olham.

- O vai acontecer se ela não sair de lah? – Shaoran se preocupa...  
- Infelizmente eu não consigo mais controlar as cartas... elas são suas Sakura... não posso fazer muita coisa por vc...  
- Responda Eriol! – Mei Lin grita.  
- Ela irá sufocar nas sombras...  
- NÃO! – Sakura grita... Partículas de luz esverdeada começam a aparecer aos poucos em volta das sombras que cobriam Sazami e vão se tornando muito numerosas... – o Brilho... eh isso! Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós. E ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se! Volte a forma humilde que merece! Carta Sakura!  
- Sa-Sakura...  
- Acabe com essa Sombra! Brilho! – Partículas de luz voam em direção à carta Sombra, que revela sua verdadeira identidade... - Vento! – A carta Vento forma correntes de ar que prendem a carta Sombra. - Volte a forma humilde que merece! Carta Sakura! – A carta voa as mãos de Sakura que corre ao encontro da amiga... – Sazami! – Sazami vira-se, e seus olhos penetrantes como nunca olham a todos de um jeito bem diferente do normal... ela sorri e abraça Sakura...  
- Eu sabia que vc iria me salvar... confiei o tempo todo em vc... e naum tive medo...  
- Pelo menos cheguei a tempo de gravar essa cena! – Tomoyo com lágrima nos olhos, todos caem pra trás... – Sakura as cortinas estão se abrindo...  
- Vamos ter que improvisar... – Eriol diz aos outros... – as cortinas se abrem.  
- Vc conseguiu! Despertou a princesa...  
- Mas eu ainda estou aqui... vc achou que aquela fada insignificante iria conseguir me derrotar!  
- Princesa... torne-se agora nossa sacerdotisa do Sol! – Sakura ergue sua varinha em direção a Sazami... – Acabem juntos com ele! – Ela desmaia novamente.  
- Vcs nunca me derrotarão! E depois disso irei me unir a Sacerdotisa!  
- Vc jamais terá o meu amor...  
- Seu reinado acaba agora! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...  
- Nãoooooooooooooooo... – uma fumaça branca eh jogada no palco e Eriol sai de cena...  
- Fada... minha amiga... vc... se sacrificou por mim...  
- Não se preocupe com isso... o importante eh que vc estah bem...  
- Não deixarei que isso aconteça... Jovem da floresta...  
- S-sim... – Shaoran se preocupa pois essa parte não está no roteiro...  
- Vc a ama!  
- Mas... Princesa...  
- Vc a ama?  
- Sim... como nunca no mundo amei ninguém em toda a minha vida. – Yen olha para os lados, nesse momento muitos na platéia choram emocionados.  
- Então daremos parte de nosso poder a ela...  
- Mas Sacerdotisa... o seu poder...  
- De que adiantaria ter todo esse poder e ser infeliz o resto da minha vida...  
- Como quiser princesa... – os dois impõe suas mão sobre a fada... – Levanta Sakura! – Li fala baixinho... - Todos do reinado chegam ao palco e batem palmas...  
- Bem, tenho uma tarefa para vcs dois... como o Sacerdote obscuro não deixou herdeiros o Reino Luan ficará sem um rei... jovem da floresta... como vc possui parte do poder lunar, vc será o novo rei de Luan, assim a rivalidade entre os dois reinos irá acabar... afinal, somos amigos não somos...?  
- Muito obrigado por tudo Sacerdotisa.  
- Seja feliz minha amiga...  
- Muito obrigada Princesa...  
- Vai lah... seu rei a espera...  
- Bela fada eu... eu amo vc...  
- Eu tb te amo, jovem da floresta... – Eles se beijam... as cortinas fecham... todos levantam e batem palmas, as cortinas se abrem e todos vão agradecer aos aplausos...  
- Meu Pai... meu pai estah aqui... – Sazami fika espantada ao ver seu pai na platéia.  
- Vovô! Sakura fika muito feliz ao ver seu avô acenando pra ela.

Antes de todos irem pra casa...

- Sazami... essa foi a sua resposta não foi? – Eriol pergunta a Sazami...  
- Sim... eu não posso Eriol...  
- Sazami...  
- Papai...  
- Acho que vc quer entregar isso a ele não é? – Akira tira das vestes um lindo ursinho de pelúcia.  
- Sim...  
- Não se preocupe... eu entendo sua decisão, nos vemos no colégio...  
- Vamos... vamos pra casa...

- Aqui estah Kaho... muito obrigado por me emprestar o ursinho que eu te dei...  
- Ela o devolveu?  
-Sim... por isso a carta saiu de seu coração... eu jah sabia que isso aconteceria, acho que consegui fazer com que ela se decidisse e enxergasse a verdade...  
- Ela eh uma boa menina... estava com saudades do meu ursinho...  
- Vamos pra casa tb... hj foi um longo dia...

- Vovô! – Sakura abraça o seu avô. – Ai, ai, ai... – Ela vê toda sua família reunida - Estou tão feliz!

END.

* * *

**By**

**Yen Li.**


	23. Uma Carta Poderosa

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episódio 23

- Alada!  
- Sakura, cuidado! Escudo! – Uma enorme carga elétrica é despejada sobre o escudo de Shaoran, que envolve Sakura.  
- Droga, ele está indo pra cima do Shaoran... Bosque! – Os fios de cipó invocados por Sazami, parecem estrangular o raio recém caído dos céus, em um jato muito forte ele se dissipa e a carta mostra sua verdadeira identidade.  
- Sakura! Sazami! Agora! – Kero e Kenne ao mesmo tempo.  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece... – A carta foge antes de ser selada e começa a atacar novamente...  
- Nada parece controla-lo! – Mei Lin que assistia toda a cena diz a Tomoyo que naum pára nem um só minuto de filmar cada parte.

**Uma Carta Poderosa... **

- Ai, ai, ai... e agora o que faremos?  
- A Flauta tb naum adiantou...  
- Kerberos, Kenelros! Vamos tentar conte-la! – Spii volta a sua verdadeira forma ao dizer isso...  
- Certo! – Kero e Kenne tb voltam a suas formar originais, os três guardiões voam ao redor da carta Trovão e lançam seus poderes juntos prendendo a carta em uma esfera de poder, a carta lança poderosíssimos raios e acaba explodindo com a prisão feita pelos guardiões do sol, eles são arremessados longe pela explosão.  
- O poder da carta é muito grande...  
- Kero... – Sakura voa em direção ao seu guardião, e é atingida por um pequeno raio, uma fagulha comparado aos monstruosos relâmpagos criados pela carta do Trovão, porém suficientemente forte para deixa-la desacordada...  
- Sakura! – A dor na voz de Shaoran, faz despertar uma energia muito grande em Sazami, ao ver aquela cena ela pensa única e exclusivamente em apenas uma coisa...  
- Vc não vai machucar os meus amigos! NÃO VAI! – Sazami aponta seu báculo em direção ao Trovão, dele sai um poderoso dragão chinês vermelho-alaranjado e envolto por chamas, o dragão envolve o Trovão, que luta bastante para se desvencilhar – Volte a forma humilde que merece! Carta Sakura! – O Trovão retorna a sua forma de carta, mas nem uma nem duas, e sim três cartas voam em direção a Sazami, nelas se observa um tigre, uma mulher com um longo vestido, e um dragão, lê-se respectivamente: Thunder, Anger, Spark (Trovão, Raiva, Faísca).

- Cheguei...  
- Sakura! ... Vc estah bem? Eu... estava preocupado...  
- Não se preocupe Yukito... fikou tudo bem... olhe! – Sakura mostra a carta Trovão – Agora eu vou subir pro meu quarto... eu toh com um soninho... Ha! Onde estah o Touya?  
- No escritório... ele tem algum trabalho pra terminar... – Touya surge na porta.  
- Vc correu perigo naum foi?  
- Uhum... – Sakura balança positivamente a cabeça. Yukito fika ligeiramente triste ao ouvir isso. – Mas estah tudo bem, naum se preocupa... Vem Kero! – Sakura sobe as escadas, Kero olha para Touya e Yukito com um olhar um pouco triste e segue sua dona.

- Como foi a captura?  
- Papai! Como vc?...  
- Pude sentir a energia daqui Sazami... A carta era muito poderosa, Sakura fez um bom trabalho, ao contrário do que vc pensava... – Sazami corre para o quarto e desaba na cama, minutos depois Akira surge, ele senta ao lado dela e afaga seus longos cabelos loiros.  
- Pq eu fui fzr isso? Pq papai? Pq?  
- Pq vc achou que isso era o correto a se fzr... Nada acontece por acaso... Me diga, vc algum dia pensou que seria amiga da Sakura?  
- Não... nunca...  
- E vc gosta dela? Da nova dona das cartas? – Sazami pensa um momento, uma cena bem recente vem a sua mente.

- Tome Sakura!  
- Han?  
- Mas foi vc q a selou... ela é sua... – Shaoran surpreso.  
- Se naum fosse por vc e pela Sakura eu jamais teria conseguido capturar essa carta... E além disso eu criei duas novas cartas hj. – Sazami pisca p/ Sakura.  
- Muito obrigada!

- Sim... eu gosto muito da Sakura, naum tem como naum gostar dela...  
- Que bom – Akira sorri brandamente e levanta-se – ... estou muito orulhoso de vc minha filha. – Ele caminha ateh a porta.  
- Papai?  
- Pode falar...  
- Vc veio ateh aqui soh pelas cartas?  
- Na verdade naum, vim resolver outros assuntos, tenho certeza que vc e seus amigos farão o melhor possível. Mas... – Akira pensa por um momento, mas decide falar – vou te contar agora pq tudo isso está acontecendo...

- Pq o desânimo Shaoran?  
- Se continuar desse jeito nós naum vamos conseguir capturar todas as cartas...  
- Sinto muito, mas creio que vc possa estar certo... – Spii meio desanimado.  
- Cheguei!  
- Onde estava esse tempo todo Nakuru? – Mei Lin interroga Nakuru com um ar de suspeita na voz.  
- Nós estávamos prokurando pelo novo guardião...  
- Nós?  
- Sim, eu, o Tsukishiro, a Aisha a Mizuki e o Yen. Como nossos poderes são baseados na lua achamos que poderíamos encontra-lo, mas...  
- Vcs naum conseguiram... – Shaoran completa.  
- Naum... – Nakuru desanima – nenhum sinal...  
- Naum será fácil encontra-lo, lembro q o Yue reduziu bem o seu poder p/ q ninguém o localizasse.  
- Sabia q enquanto isso encontramos uma carta! – Mei Lin ainda sarcástica.  
- Me desculpe...  
- Naum se preocupe, estamos todos bem, mas esteja perto da próxima vez... vou dormir um pouco agora.  
- Vc naum vai nem comer Shaoran? – Mei Lin preocupada.  
- Naum estou com fome... boa noite – Shaoran sobe as escadas.  
- Foi um dia muito estressante... – Spii vai atrás dele...  
- Bem, vms fzr a comida... – Nakuru caminha em direção a cozinha.  
- Shaoran – Mei Lin olha para as escadas antes de seguir Nakuru.

- E então?  
- Nenhum deles faz a mínima idéia Eriol... Talvez, o Yen jah saiba... - Mizuki conclui.  
- Darken naum irá se revelar assim tão facilmente. - O gatinho branco voa e pousa na poltrona de Eriol, perto de onde ele e a professora Mizuki se encontravam.  
- Tem razão Lili... Hj eu pude perceber isso. - Eriol caminha ateh sua poltrona e acaricia o gatinho, a gatinha na verdade - Ele apenas espera o Juízo Final...

* * *

**Esse fikou bem curtinho em relação aos outros, mas achei que a idéia do episódio termina aqui msm... se vcs tiverem mais alguma idéia, acharem que falta alguma coisa e quiserem q eu coloque nesse episódio eh soh me dizer q eu edito ok?... Um grande abraçow!**

**By**

**Yen Li.**


	24. Um Domingo Muito Barulhento

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episódio 24

- Ai ai ai... – Sakura, sentada em sua cama, se desespera enquanto fala ao telefone.  
- Calma Sakura!  
- Mas Tomoyo o aniversário do Yukito eh na semana que vem! E eu ainda naum sei o que eu vou dar a ele...  
- Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou com a Mei Lin aí na sua casa e depois nós vamos à Twin Bells.  
- A loja da senhorita Maki!  
- Uhum!  
- Haaaaaaaaaaa!  
- Não se desespera Sakura!  
- Tudo bem... deixa que eu ligo pra Sazami. – Sakura desliga o telefone e se joga na cama.  
- Às vezes eu naum consigo entender a Sakura – Kero pensa...

**Um Domingo Muito Barulhento**

- Sakura! – Yukito sai da loja.  
- Y-Yukito...  
- O domingo está um belo dia não acha? Passeando Sakura?  
- Ha...  
- Na verdade...- Sazami é interrompida pelas meninas que acabaram de chegar...  
- Estamos aqui Sakura! – Elas chegam correndo...  
- Entendo... eh uma reunião de meninas...  
- Nã...  
- Bem, – Yukito se abaixa e fala sussurrando no ouvido de Sakura – eu acabei de comprar o seu presente. Nos vemos depois em casa tudo bem? Tchauzinho!  
- Tudo... bem... Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...  
- Era pior do que eu pensava... – Sazami põe a mão na testa.  
- Não se preocupa Sakura tenho certeza que iremos encontrar o presente certo pro Yukito. – Tomoyo tranqüiliza a amiga.  
- E o Shaoran pq naum veio? – Sazami pergunta às outras.  
- Ele disse que iria ateh a sua casa ver como o Yen estava...- Mei Lin responde com certo ar de desconfiança...  
- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
- O que foi isso?  
- Veio de dentro da loja! – Sazami toma a dianteira e entra na Twin Bells.  
- Qual o problema senhorita Maki?  
Maki aponta para a garganta desesperadamente...  
- Ela perdeu a voz. – Maki desmaia ao ouvir Sazami dizer essas palavras.  
- A carta ainda estah aqui dentro posso sentir sua presença. – Kero sai da mochila de Sakura...  
- Kero, o que vc tah fazendo aqui?  
- Eh por aqui! Kenne tb sai da mochila de Sazami e voa em direção à cozinha. Lah eles se deparam com uma estátua muito bonita de uma mulher segurando um leque.  
- Essa eh a carta... – Antes de completar a frase Sakura e os outros são levados pra fora da loja através de um tipo de magia.  
- ... Silêncio. – Sakura termina sua frase.  
- Mas essa não eh a única carta que está la dentro Sakura... o Silêncio eh apenas uma carta que naum gosta de ser incomodada, ela não tiraria a voz de uma pessoa... – Kero termina de explicar e voa pra dentro da mochila de Sakura, Kenne tb entra na mochila.  
- Olá Sakura! Oi meninas!  
- Chiraru!  
- Estava pensando em vir aqui comprar mais um bichinho de pelúcia... que bom que encontrei vcs, assim vcs poderão me ajudar a escolher...  
- Mas...  
- Naum me digam que vcs jah estavam de saída?  
- Estávamos... – Sazami mente.  
- Que pena... bem então nos encontramos depois... ateh mais! – Chiraru entra na loja.  
- Pq vc disse que estávamos saindo? – Mei Lin desconfiada.  
- Observe! – Todas vão pra frente da vitrine.  
- Senhorita Maki. – Chiraru chama pela senhorita Maki – Senhorita Maki! – a carta Voz surge e rouba a Voz de Chiraru.  
- Viu! Eu sabia!  
- A Voz e o Silêncio são muito amigas, assim como a Chuva e o Bosque. – Kero olha o que acontece...  
- Temos que entrar ela estah desesperada! – Tomoyo chama a atenção dos outros.  
- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela.Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós. E ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se! Sono! – A carta Sono entra na Twin Bells e faz Chiraru e a senhorita Maki, que estava se levantando novamente, dormirem. A carta volta para as mãos de Sakura.  
- Vamos entrar! – Sazami deixa suas amigas passarem e muda a placa de entrada para "FECHADO".  
- O que faremos agora! – Mei Lin olha atentamente para todos os lados.  
- Primeiro tente naum fazer barulho ou seremos jogadas pra fora... – Sazami avisa Mei Lin que naum gosta nem um pouco de ser repreendida. – Agora... Chave que guarda o poder Solar. Revele seus poderes ocultos a nós. E ofereça-os a valente card captor que aceitou essa missão. Em nome de Sazami. Liberte-se! Cadeado! Pronto, agora ninguém irá nos perturbar...  
- Dessa forma a carta Voz tb naum poderá sair! – Kero completa.  
- Tomoyo?  
- Sim Sakura!  
- Poderia cantar pra mim!  
- Mas... entendi! Dessa forma a carta Voz irá aparecer!  
- Uhum! – Sakura balança a cabeça afirmativamente.  
- Yoru no sora ni matataku  
Tooi kin no hoshi  
Yuube yume de miageta   
Kotori to onaji iro...

- Ela apareceu! nã... – Mei Lin leva as mãos à garganta, ela eh a primeira a perder a voz.  
- Mei Lin! – Sakura grita.  
- Sakura não gri... – elas são levadas para fora da loja novamente. - ...ta! Droga voltamos aqui pra fora... – Sazami frustrada, ela tenta abrir a porta mas percebe que ela está trancada. – A magia do Cadeado ainda estah aqui!  
- Isso significa que... – Sakura eh interrompida por Kero.  
- A carta Voz ainda estah lah dentro!  
- Mas como vamos captura-la! Se estamos aqui fora Kero?  
- Sazami vc vai ter que tirar a magia do Cadeado, e colocar rápido novamente se naum a carta vai fugir... – Kenne completa.  
- Certo! – Sazami prepara seu báculo. As meninas ficam na expectativa. – Entrem! – Uma luz se forma na frente da fechadura e o Cadeado volta para as mãos de Sazami.  
- Sakura! A Voz vai fugir! – Kero aponta para a carta que estah bem próxima a janela.  
- A Sazami não vai conseguir usar o Cadeado a tempo... – Sakura pensa – Jah sei! Laço! – Com a ajuda da carta laço, Sakura fika de frente para a carta Voz dos quatro cantos da Twin Bells. A carta Voz fica parada por um momento sem saber o que fazer.  
- Agora Sakura! – Kero avisa Sakura aos sussurros.  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece carta Sakura! – Sakura tranca a carta ainda sussurrando.  
- Minha voz voltou! – Mei Lin diz pensativa.  
- Agora o Silêncio! – Sazami vai à frente e acaba tropeçando em um bichinho de pelúcia que estava jogado pelo chão da loja.  
- Haaa... – Sakura e os outros são levados pra fora da loja novamente...  
- Droga! – Sazami frustrada...  
- Não se preocupe! – Sakura entra na loja – Sombra! – a sombra do seu báculo se alonga ateh chegar perto da estátua... Volte a forma humilde que merece... carta Sakura! – Ha... terminou... – Uma linda melodia eh escutada dentro da Twin Bells...  
- Mas... – Tomoyo presta um pouco mais de atenção – essa eh a minha voz!  
- Será que eh a Canção? – ao dizer isso Sakura vê a carta se materializa bem diante de seus olhos...  
- Sakura a carta deve ter ouvido a Tomoyo cantar e veio pra cá... – Kero conclui.  
- Quee!  
- Acho que a carta quer cantar com a Tomoyo, Sakura...  
- Tomoyo vc podia cantar por favor?  
- Mas eh claro Sakura... – a Canção acompanha Tomoyo.

- Yoru no sora ni matataku  
Tooi kin no hoshi  
Yuube yume de miageta   
Kotori to onaji iro

Nemurenu yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta   
Wataru kaze to issho ni  
Omoi wo nosete tobu yo

Yoru no sora ni kagayaku  
Tooi gin no tsuki  
Yuube yume de saite 'ta   
Nobara to onaji iro

Yasashii yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta   
Asu wa kimi to utaou  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte

Yasashii yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Asu wa kimi to utaou  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte

- Uhum! – A carta agradece fazendo uma reverência e sozinha toma a forma de carta e voa em direção a Sakura.  
- Muito obrigada! – Sakura agradece.  
- O que... o que aconteceu? – a senhorita Maki começa a levantar, Chiraru tb dah sinais de que estah acordando.  
- Lacre-se! – Sakura e Sazami ordenam aos seus báculos que se transformam em chave novamente. Kero e Kenne voltam pras mochilas.  
- Uffa! – todas falam juntas...  
- Se saiu muito bem Sakura... – Eriol do lado de fora segura um card que brilha em vermelho – todas se saíram muito bem.

Na casa de Sazami.

- Vc tah melhor?  
- Naum tive ferimentos muito graves Li.  
- Que bom... fiquei preocupado com vc...  
- É soh isso que vc tem pra me dizer?  
- Vc quer que eu vah embora?  
- Naum... de jeito nenhum... bem, vou pegar um suco pra gente ok? – Yen tropeça no tapete e cai no chão, Li o segura pelo braço e tenta levanta-lo, eles se aproximam...  
- Vc estah bem?  
- Eu... – eles escutam alguém se aproximando.  
- Achei que a Sazami tinha chegado... – Akira aparece na porta da sala, Yen lança um olhar frio a ele – Prazer em conhecê-lo! Eu sou Akira, pai da Sazami... vc deve ser... Li Shaoran.  
- Sim... é um prazer pra mim tb...  
- Sua mãe falou muito bem de vc...  
- Ha... eu... tenho que ir... foi um prazer... Ateh logo Li.  
- Pq vc estah aqui! – Yen fala para Akira com certo tom de raiva na voz.  
- É a primeira vez que nos encontramos nessa casa... apesar de estar aqui a mais de uma semana... – Akira sempre calmo e simpático. Yen se acalma ao ouvir a voz de Akira.  
- Vou perguntar novamente a vc... pq vc estah aqui...  
- Queria estar mais presente nisso tudo... e tb vim te lembrar de uma coisa muito importante...  
- E... o que seria?  
- Vc naum estah livre... ateh tudo isso acabar vc tem uma tarefa a fazer... – ao ouvir isso Yen sobe para o seu quarto e cai pensativo sobre a cama.

- Yuki... – Touya chama Yukito de seu quarto...  
- No banho Touya! – Touya entra no banheiro e vê a pele branca do amigo em contato com a água da banheira... – que foi!  
- Han! Na-nada...  
- Cheguei! – Sakura entra pela porta com Tomoyo, Touya sai do quarto.  
- Precisa fazer tanto barulho monstrinho?  
- Touya! – Sakura chuta a canela do irmão.  
- Ai... – Tomoyo começa a rir.  
- Nós vamos fikar no meu quarto conversando enquanto a mãe da Tomoyo naum chega.  
- Ué! Naum são aqueças mulheres de óculos escuros que virão buscá-la hj?  
- Naum... minha mãe disse que vai sair mais cedo hj...  
- Então pq vc naum convida sua mãe para jantar conosco? – Fujitaka saindo do escritório.  
- Papai! Vc estah em casa!  
- Tb saí cedo hj Sakura... teremos seu prato favorito hj...  
- Camarão frito!  
- Uhum!- Fujitaka balança a cabeça positivamente.  
- Ai Tomoyo liga pra sua mãe!  
- Tudo bem!

No quarto de Sakura.

- Prontinho Sakura!  
- Ela vai vir?  
- Vai sim!  
- Iupii!  
- Iupii! Camarão, camarão, camarão!  
- Kero!  
- Naum consigo me controlar Sakura... ainda bem que seu pai veio mais cedo pra casa!  
- Acabou que vc naum conseguiu comprar o presente do Yukito naum eh!  
- Naum... – Sakura se desanima.  
- Naum se preocupa... nós vamos dar um jeito...  
- Vc jah comprou os presentes de natal?  
- Jah sim... há um mês atrás... – escorre uma gota na cabeça de Sakura.  
- Um mês! – Tomoyo sorri brandamente para sua amiga.  
- Pra mim ainda falta o do Shaoran e do Yukito...

Dim dom - toca a campainha.

- Sua mãe deve ter chegado vamos! Eu trago pra vc Kero... naum sai daqui! – Elas descem as escadas.  
- Olá!  
- Oi Sakura tudo bem! Nossa, lah fora tah um frio...  
- Tudo sim...  
- Vc estah bonita como sempre...   
- Obrigada!  
Sonomi caminha ateh a mesa e se depara com uma foto de Nadeshiko. Ela pega a foto da mesa.  
- Eu tenho muitas fotos dela... – o pai de Sakura surge na porta.  
- Fujitaka!  
- Tudo bem Sonomi? Sakura vc pode chamar o Touya e o Yukito?  
- Claro Papai... – Sakura pega uns camarões antes na cozinha.

- Toma Kero!  
- Oba! Mas... Soh isso?  
- Desculpa Kero, mas temos visitas hj... e eu tb ainda naum capturei o Pequeno... – Sakura bate a porta do quarto e vai chamar Touya.  
- Vc é muita má Sakura!

- Vc é muito feliz!  
- Sim, eu sou... tenho filhos maravilhosos, gosto do que faço... mas...  
- Vc se sente sozinho?  
- Eu...  
- Naum se preocupe... todos nós somos um pouco sozinhos no fundo... naum me interprete mal, eu amo a Tomoyo e sei que ela me ama muito tb... sei que eh assim com os seus filhos tb... mas, naum eh desse tipo de solidão que estou falando... – Sonomi e Fujitaka se aproximam bastante.  
- Voltamos... – Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya e Yukito descem as escadas.  
- Então vamos comer! – Fujitaka propõe.  
- Iupii!

END.

* * *

**By**

**Yen Li.**


	25. Esfriando a Cabeça

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episódio 25

- Ai ai ai... tah tão frio... – Sakura se levanta da cama.  
- Parece que hj irá nevar... – Kero observa pela janela. O telefone de Sakura toca.  
- Alô! Oi Tomoyo! Tudo bem?  
_- Eu te acordei Sakura?_  
- Não... jah estava acordada...  
_- Eu liguei pq fiquei preocupada... vc conseguiu comprar o presente do Yukito?_  
- Como eu naum tinha encontrado nada na semana passada, resolvi fazer o presente eu mesma!  
_- Ai que bom! Agora estou aliviada! E o q vc fez?_  
- Bem, eu fiz...  
_- Ahhhhhhhh – Tomoyo dah um gritinho de felicidade do outro lado da linha – Ele vai adorar Sakura!_

**Esfriando a Cabeça**

- Haaaaaaaaaaa... que frio Shaoran!  
- Vc ainda naum se acostumou Mei Lin! Jah estamos morando aqui a dois anos... – Shaoran olha a neve caindo do lado de fora da janela do seu quarto.  
- Chocolate quente! – Nakuru entra trazendo uma bandeja com uma jarra e algumas xícaras, Spii no seu ombro.  
- Ai que bom! Muito obrigada Nakuru!  
- Quentinhoooo...!  
- Toma Shaoran! – Nakuru chega bem perto do rosto de Shaoran – naum se preocupe...  
- Ha... obrigado! – ele aceita a xícara e coloca um pouco na boca – nossa isso aqui está muito bom!  
- Antiga receita do Eriol... – Nakuru se vira – e vc lindo Spii! Naum vai beber...?  
- Vc sabe que eu naum posso comer nada doce...  
- Ai ai tudo por causa do açúcar...  
- Han! – Shaoran sai correndo pela porta – Tive uma idéia.  
- O que deu nele? – Mei Lin e Nakuru dão de ombros.  
Li chega ateh a cozinha e abre uma das portas da dispensa ao agarrar um vidro semitransparente, ele sobe novamente as escadas chegando ao seu quarto. Li enche uma xícara com o chocolate e adiciona umas gotas do líquido, todos o olham com muita atenção.  
- Pronto Spii pode beber agora...  
- Mas...  
- Eu disse que vc pode beber... – Spii se aproxima da xícara pouco a pouco, toda a atenção agora estah voltada pra ele... - Nossa, isso está muito gostoso!  
- O que vc fez Li! – Nakuru perplexa...  
- Eu coloquei adoçante! – Li mostra o frasco de plástico a Nakuru... todos caem pra trás e começam a rir...  
As risadas são abafadas pelo silêncio de Shaoran.  
- É uma... carta...

- Kenne... han?  
- O que foi Sazami? – Aisha e Kenne q discutiam ali por perto chegam à sala.  
- Uma carta...  
- Vamos! – Yen que descia as escadas se dirige a porta...

- Alada! Tenho que ir Tomoyo... Kero estah indo te buscar – Sakura desliga o telefone e sai voando pela porta do quarto junto com Kero.

Do alto de um prédio Sakura observa cartas amarelas e verdes caindo do céu... ela vê suas asas crescerem e com um pequeno impulso ela chega voando à Torre de Tóquio. Ao chegar mais perto Sakura vê a imagem de um anjo enegrecido pelas sombras... com olhos amarelos e penetrantes...  
- Vou tirar tudo de vc...  
- Pq vc está fazendo isso...? – Sakura fala tristemente...  
- Eu quero me livrar de tudo isso... garantir que nunca mais serei perturbado novamente...  
- Mas vc está fazendo as pessoas sofrerem com isso... vc acha isso certo?  
- Vc naum irá conseguir me confundir... até breve... – ele some no meio das sombras.  
- Eu naum tenho mais medo... irei vencer vc...  
- Sakura!  
- Shaoran? – Li vem correndo na direção de Sakura.  
-Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa...

- Sh-Shaoran... – Sakura abre os olhos lentamente...  
- Por Clow... estávamos preocupados... – ao dizer isso Ruby Moon levanta vôo – Cuida dela Anjinho... vou ver se dou um jeito nessa carta – Ela manda um beijo para Yue e sai de dentro do escudo de magia formado por ele... e começa a disparar seus ataques de energia em direção ao chão...  
- Assim vc vai destruir as casas! – Mei Lin grita de cima de Spiinel Sun.  
- Não se preocupe, sincronizei meu poder apenas para derreter a neve! – Ruby Moon continua com seu gracioso vôo desviando das ocasionais rajadas de neve.  
- O que estah acontecendo? – Sakura meio desorientada.  
- Sakura! – Tomoyo chega voando em Kero. – Vc está bem?  
- Ahan...  
- Parem de brincar e me ajudem aqui! – Sazami, com o auxilio da Corrida, chega como uma flecha perto de todos – Faísca!  
O dragão avermelhado caminha pela neve derretendo boa parte dela e revelando algumas casas...  
- Mas...  
- Vc deve ter sido atingida por uma dessas rajadas, se vc naum tivesse caído em cima dessa árvore provavelmente vc estaria em baixo da neve junto com os outros – Yue fala finalmente.  
- Junto com os outros? – Sakura ainda meio confusa.  
- Acenda! – Um enorme jato de luz sai da espada e Yen derretendo uma boa quantidade da neve.  
- Isso tudo aconteceu em poucos minutos Sakura... – Tomoyo tenta esclarecer – Tomoeda estah coberta de neve!  
- Queeeee!  
Spiinel Sun tb jorra jatos de energia seguidos por Kenelros Sun...  
- Naum podemos perder mais tempo aqui... – Yue desfaz o escudo de energia.  
- Certo! Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós. E ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se! Alada! Kero cuida da Tomoyo!Yue! Vc pode me ajudar?  
- Hi! – Yue como sempre sem emoção alguma.  
- Todos juntos vamos acabar com essa neve!  
- Certo! – todos falam juntos.  
Mei Lin montada em cima de Spii, Kenelros Sun e Tomoyo montada em Kero tomam a posição leste. Os guardiões da lua direcionam seu poder para a parte oeste da cidade.  
- Sakura use essa carta em mim! – Li estende a mão a Sakura.  
- Mas Shaoran...  
- Essas cartas são suas Sakura...  
- Tudo bem... - Sakura pega a carta e a usa em Shaoran - Gêmeos! - Os dois "Shaorans" posicionam-se para o sul.  
Sazami e Yen ficam com o norte, e Sakura voa no centro do círculo formado por todos...  
- Voz! Pessoal... Agora! – Sakura aumenta sua voz, com a carta, para dar o sinal aos seus amigos. – Transforme-se em energia suficiente para derreter essa neve... Trovão!  
- Agora! - Mei Lin dah o sinal aos guardiões do sol que disparam sua energia.  
- Vamos lah pessoal! – Mooness diz e começa a jorrar sua energia em direção à neve juntamente com os outros guardiões da lua.  
- Deus do fogo venha! – Shaoran duplicado.  
- Faísca, Ascenda! – Sazami e Yen respectivamente.  
Ao dispararem seus poderes, nossos heróis conseguem varrer boa parte da neve de Tomoeda, com isso eles observam que as pessoas que andavam pelas ruas estão completamente congeladas...  
- Isso... – Sakura lembra da pista de patinação onde seus amigos ficaram congelados uma vez devido a carta Gelo. – Gelo? - Sakura soh o Gelo naum seria capaz de fazer isso! – Ao dizer isso Kero é atingido pela carta Gelo, Tomoyo e ele caem indo de encontro ao chão.  
- Haaaaaaa...  
- Tomoyo! Spiinel! – Mei Lin conduz Spiinel que agarra Tomoyo, Kenne livra Kero colisão certa com o solo.  
A carta Gelo segue em direção a Sazami dessa vez, a neve naum para de cair e começa a recobrir a cidade.  
- Droga! – Yen corre na direção da carta – Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa... – Ele movimenta sua espada mas é atingido pela carta Gelo, o braço que segurava a espada eh congelado.  
- Yen! - Mei Lin grita chamando a atenção da carta...  
A neve jah cobre metade da cidade novamente, os guardiões da lua voam em direção da carta Gelo, antes que cheguem ela desliza entre nos guardiões do sol e os dah o mesmo destino do braço de Yen, os guardiões da lua cercam a carta mas ela mergulha na neve e some de vista... Yue fecha seus olhos e prokura por sinais mágicos, de repente ele abre os olhos...  
- Sazami...  
A enorme carta Gelo emerge da neve e para bem diante de Sazami, então ela dah um salto e vai de encontro a nossa card captor do sol...  
- Trovão! – Sakura atinge a carta Gelo, dessa vez a carta segue furiosa em direção a Sakura, atingindo Sazami que tb cai congelada.  
- Pq? Pq soh o Trovão naum estah dando certo?  
- Eh por causa da neve... ela estah tirando forças da neve...  
-Haaaaaaaaaaa... – Sakura se vê diante da carta... – não eu naum vou mais ter medo! – E a enfrenta mesmo assim...  
- Mei Lin, Yen, Sazami, Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa... Deus do Fogo venha! – Shaoran atinge a carta diretamente,acertando por dois pontos distintos com a ajuda do seu clone. - Volte a forma humilde que merece! Transforme-se! - A carta do Gelo voa ateh as mãos de Shaoran - Sakura eh a carta Neve, vc tem que derreter toda essa neve para conseguir derrotar a carta...  
Shaoran cai exausto...  
- Shaoran!  
- Vc estah bem! – Yue e os outros guardiões finalmente chegam perto dos outros.  
- Tomoeda estah quase toda coberta novamente... – Mooness diz ao observar a neve ainda caindo pela cidade...  
- Papai, Touya, meninas... e hj ainda eh o aniversário do Yukito... – Sakura lembra de seus amigos, do seu pai e seu irmão... e tb do dia tão especial que é hj. Lembra de todos congelados embaixo da neve que cobre a cidade mais uma vez – Eu naum vou deixar... EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR! – nesse momento Sakura eh envolvida por chamas que vão em direção ao céu, a carta Fogo mostra sua identidade – Será... que vc pode me ajudar?  
A carta Fogo acena positivamente pra Sakura, e faz uma pequena reverência.  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece! Carta Sakura! Fogo!  
- A carta Fogo trata de fazer o resto do trabalho e derrete toda neve e gelo de Tomoeda.  
- Olhe Sakura! A verdadeira identidade da carta. - Ruby Moon aponta para frente.  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece! Carta Sakura! – A carta Fogo retorna para as mãos de Sakura, a Neve voa em direção a Shaoran e repousa logo ao seu lado.  
- Uffa... acabou...  
Eriol de longe apenas observa... o card em sua mão brilha em vermelho.  
- Ainda naum querida Sakura... falta mais um pouco.

Na casa de Sakura.

- Parabéns Yukito! – Tomoyo eh a primeira a entregar o seu presente.  
- Uau! Uma torta de morangos! – Pouco a pouco todos vão entregando seus presentes, Mei Lin, Shaoran, Sazami, Kinomoto e Touya... – Touya! Isso foi muito caro! – Yukito se surpreende ao ver o laptop.  
- Cala a boca... Vc naum estava precisando dele para a faculdade?  
- Por isso vc estava fazendo hora extra Touya... Muito obrigado! – Yuki dah um abraço em Touya.  
- Toma Yukito – Sakura entrega finalmente o seu presente – Como eu naum sabia o que comprar, eu fiz o seu presente...  
- Era por isso que vc ficou a semana toda dormindo tarde Sakura? – Sua pergunta eh quase uma afirmação.  
- Uhum – Sakura balança positivamente a cabeça.  
- Muito obrigado Sakura, Yukito dah um beijo na testa de Sakura, e abre o embrulho. De lah saem dois bonequinhos de pano... Um com a cara do Touya e o outro o Yue – Fikaram muito bonitos...  
- Fiz esses para fazerem companhia ao que eu te dei a algum tempo...  
Eles escutam um barulhão vindo do andar de cima.  
- O que será isso? – Fujitaka jah se dirigindo para as escadas.  
- Naum, naum foi nada papai... provavelmente foi o meu despertador que caiu... eu devo ter deixado a janela do quarto aberta... Volto num minuto! 

Sakura chega ao seu quarto on vê Kero e Spii disputando o último salgadinho de polvo... Kenne apenas o coloca na boca...  
- Dah pra vcs fazerem menos barulho!  
- A culpa eh dele Sakura – Kero indignado.

- Ainda falta o Nosso! – Nakuru e Aisha surgem do nada!  
- Por onde vcs entraram? – Touya assustado e irritado ao mesmo tempo!  
- Obrigado meninas – Yukito abraça o porta-retratos dado por Nakuru e Aisha – vou subir um minuto para guardar isso aqui e jah volto! – Yuki sobe as escadas, com lágrimas nos olhos ele fecha a porta do quarto e põe sobre sua cabeceira o presente de Nakuru revelando uma foto dele e do Touya, em vermelho lê-se: "_Esperamos que vcs sejam muito felizes! Akizuki Nakuru e Akizuki Aisha"._ Yuki tb arruma seus bonecos, "Touya" no meio, do lado direito "Yukito" e do esquerdo "Yue". O verdadeiro Touya surge pela porta.  
- Qual o problema Yuki? – Yukito mostra o cordão com um lindo pingente prateado em forma de uma meia lua segurando uma esfera azul de vidro, a Touya. Em seguida ele lhe entrega o cartão. Sakura sai do seu quarto e vê a porta do quarto do seu irmão entreaberta, ela resolve dar uma espiada.  
- "_Esse é um artefato muito poderoso, mas soh poderá ser ativado com a magia da sua nova dona. Eu gostaria que soubesse o quanto gosto de vc... Feliz aniversário Yue! Hiragisawa Eriol"_. – Touya lê em voz alta o cartão. Yukito abraça Touya e chora descontroladamente.  
- Eu estou aqui Yuki...  
- Estah cada vez pior Touya... as cartas estão ficando cada vez mais poderosas... tenho medo que aconteça alguma coisa com a Sakura... e sinto que o meu outro eu tb.  
Sakura entra no quarto.  
- Não se preocupa... Vai dar tudo certo! – Yue surge. Sakura chega ateh ele que encontrava-se em pé ao lado de Touya – Liberte-se! – ao libertar seu báculo, Sakura mostra a Yue um lindo brinco em formato de lua, ela joga o brinco para o alto e o toca com a ponta do báculo. O brinco agora transformado magicamente flutua ateh as mãos de Sakura.   
- Quando vc aprendeu a usar esse tipo de magia? – Yue pergunta a sua dona.  
- Eu tb naum sabia se iria conseguir... mas achei que poderia... Esse aqui eh pra vc – ela entrega o brinco para Yue. O coração de gelo dele finalmente se derrete, ele se abaixa e abraça Sakura, logo em seguida suas asas crescem e envolvem ambos, Sakura e Yukito aparecem ainda abraçados.  
- Eu amo vc Sakura.  
- Eu tb te amo Yukito. – Eles se levantam e vêem Touya perplexo com toda a cena, os dois começam a rir...  
- É a primeira vez q vc usa magia assim diretamente, na minha frente...  
- Vc jah sabia... e agora que vc sabe que realmente eh verdade eu posso usar a carta Grande em vc! Com certeza eu irei captura-la. Lacre-se! – o báculo volta a forma de chave – Espero vcs lah em baixo... Tchauzinho.  
- Muito obrigado Sakura, vc me deu o melhor presente de todos... – Yukito agradece com um sorriso nos lábios.

Na casa da Sazami.

- Jah em casa? – Akira se dirige a Yen que batia a porta...  
- Sim...  
- E a Sazami?  
- Ainda estah com a Sakura. Mais alguma pergunta?  
- Cumpriu sua tarefa?  
- Ela jah estah pronta a um bom tempo... soh naum imaginava que o dia de usa-la chegaria.  
- Pode ter certeza... chegará em breve...

Na casa de Eriol.

- Hj foi bem complicado... – Mizuki se dirige a Eriol que medita em sua poltrona.  
- Acredito que daqui pra frente as coisas mudem... pensei que iria fikar mais difícil para ela a cada captura, mas Sakura tem se mostrado firme diante de todos os problemas que aparecem...  
- E ela fica cada vez mais forte...  
- Acredito que tudo irá terminar bem... não eh Lili? – Eriol pergunta, quase afirma, à gatinha branca sentada em seu colo que dormia tranqüilamente.

End.

* * *

**By**

**Yen Li.**


	26. O Aniversário do Pai de Sakura

SCC26

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episdio 26

- Sakura! Shaoran grita ao ver Sakura ser agarrada pelo monte de areia. Ele ainda desvia das rajadas, graas carta Salto.  
Sazami, jah com o efeito da carta Corrida, corta com a Espada, o monte de areia que cai ao cho.  
- Parem de brincar! eles se renem na frente do monte.  
- Ser que conseguimos congela-la Li?  
- No Sakura, fizemos isso da ltima vez, ela no cair nesse truque novamente, por isso se separou em montes dessa vez.  
- Mas... se conseguirmos junta-la... Sazami corre em direo ao monte. Sakura me d cobertura!  
- Sazami no! Shaoran interrompido pela ao de Sakura.  
- Li, use o Movimento! e lhe mostra a carta Escudo.  
- Trabalhem juntas e protejam a Sazami! os dois falam juntos.  
- Escudo!  
- Movimento!  
- Folha! milhares de folhas envolvem os montes de areia e confundindo-os em pouco tempo os montes de areia espalhados pelo parque pingim se unem. Agora vc eh minha!

**O Aniversrio do Pai de Sakura**

Os montes de areia vo seguindo Sazami, e de repente um forte jato vai em direo cabea dela, mas o jato eh repelido pela carta Escudo que se movimenta junto com Sazami graas a carta Movimento usada por Li. Mas a carta Areia percebe todo o plano tramado pelos nossos card captors e ela se transforma em uma grande onda de areia.  
- Fujam!  
- Salto!  
- Alada!  
A onda de areia engole Sazami...  
- Sazami!! Sakura e Li gritam juntos, segundos depois gros de areia chamuscados voam para todos os lados numa grande exploso. E um belo Drago eh observado retornando forma de carta e indo em direo s mos de Sazami.  
- A verdadeira identidade da carta!  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece! Em nome de Sazami! a carta se transforma e voa em direo Sazami. Uffa...

*****

*No quarto de Sakura*

- Ento quer dizer que enquanto vcs conversavam sobre o julgamento, a carta apareceu... do nada Sakura?  
- Uhum! Mas pelo menos consegui comprar o que eu queria, Kero... Olha Tomoyo, oq vc acha?  
- Q lao lindo Sakura! Deve ser pra um presente muito especial...  
- sim... esse presente pro meu Papai, e custou toda minha mesada... lgrimas nos olhos mas naum tem problema... soh espero que ele goste...  
- E o q foi to caro assim Sakura?  
- um pincel, Kero... um pincel de escavao novinho em folha... Sakura abre a caixa...  
- Nossa ele muito bonito... Mei Lin se espanta ao ver o pincel... O Shaoran tb iria gostar de ver...  
- O moleque gosta de arqueologia?  
- O Shaoran eh muito inteligente! claro q ele iria gostar de uma arte to fascinante... pq vc acha que ele se simpatiza tanto com o pai da Sakura?  
- Nem eu sabia disso Mei Lin...  
- Ri, ri, ri... Tomoyo abafa risadas ao ver o rosto de espanto de Mei Lin.

*****

*Na casa de Shaoran*

- E oq vcs falavam sobre o julgamento, Shaoran?  
- Estvamos tentando descobrir quem seria o novo Juiz... vc tem alguma idia Nakuru?  
- Na verdade no... eu, a Aisha e a Mizuki tb estvamos tentando descobrir...  
- E vcs conversavam soh sobre isso?  
- No Spii, tb queramos saber de onde vieram aquelas foras estranhas que sentimos jah algumas vezes perto da casa de Sakura...  
- Tambm achamos isso muito estranho...

*****

* Na sala de Sazami*

- Vejo q vc capturou a carta hj... Akira faz um carinho em Kenne q repousa em seu colo.  
- Sim papai, mas se naum fosse pela ajuda do Shaoran e da Sakura seria impossvel...  
- Minha filha, vc gosta muito dos seus amigos no ?  
- Sim... gosto muito deles... Sazami cora.  
- No ainda no est na hora...  
- Na hora de q?  
- Vamos Sazami? Yen desce as escadas... chegando na sala e perdendo o ritmo ao ver Akira sentado na poltrona.  
- Vamos... a Sakura est nos esperando... eles vo em direo porta... e quando Yen passa por Akira...  
- Vc tem uma tarefa a cumprir...  
- No se intrometa! eles saem pela porta.

*****

- Conseguimos comprar tudo! Aisha feliz abrindo o porta-malas do carro.  
- Eh, mas vamos ter alguns problemas hj...  
- Pq vc tah dizendo isso Touya?  
- Vc vai ver Yuki... vc trouxe o remdio pra dor que eu pedi?  
- Trouxe sim...mas...  
- A comear pelo primeiro problema... Touya aponta para a porta de casa.  
- Seu pai est em casa!  
- Mas ele naum disse que soh voltaria noite... - Aisha desconsolada...

*****

- Pa-papai? Vc voltou cedo...  
- Tinha q pegar uns papis... e soh vou voltar mais tarde...  
- Mas como vamos fazer...  
- Boa tarde senhor Kinomoto!  
- Boa tarde Tomoyo!  
- Minha me tem uma coisa pra falar com o senhor... eu naum lembro muito bem o que , mas eu acho que era bem importante... jah sei soh um minuto Tomoyo disca do seu telefone e em poucos segundos pe Fujitaka na linha com Sonomi, e sai de fininho com Sakura e Mei Lin.  
- Quase q vc pe tudo a perder Sakura... se naum fosse a Tomoyo...  
- Ai, ai, ai... o que vms fazer?  
- Tenho uma idia! Tomoyo pega o telefone... Eriol...

*****

*No andar de baixo*

- Entra rpido Aisha!  
- Tah bom Touya, naum empurra...  
- Algum problema? Fujitaka aparece na entrada.  
- Naum, problema nenhum... Aisha esconde as compras nas costas... Tudo bem com o senhor?  
- Tudo sim... quantas visitas hj... a Tomoyo e a Mei Lin tb esto lah em cima...  
- Ento, acho que no seria muito incomodo eu aparecer? Kaho aparece atrs de Yukito.  
- Nossa... quanto tempo Kaho...  
- Ser que poderamos conversar?  
- Mas claro... Touya poderia fikar com a Sakura e as amigas dela?  
- Posso sim papai... Fujitaka passa por eles, e Touya ao observar Mizuki percebe uma piscada, a porta se bate.  
- Acho que agora poderemos trabalhar em paz... Sakura, Kero, Tomoyo e Mei Lin aparecem na escada... Foi uma tima idia Tomoyo... agora vms comear...

*Msica de fundo do tema da abertura... Sakura e seus amigos limpando a casa, abrindo a porta para Yen, Sazami, Shaoran e Nakuru... preparando a comida e arrumando os enfeites*.

*****

- Ento... como vc est? Conseguiu concluir seus estudos na Inglterra?  
- Sim... o difcil pra mim foi ter deixado o Touya... mas sabia q quando retornasse ele jah estaria gostando de outra pessoa... e eu tambm...  
- E vc Fujitaka? Continua o mesmo...  
- Sim... tenho esperanas de um dia...  
- Poder rever Nadeshiko...  
- Sim...  
- Sempre achei vc muito solitrio... no me interprete mal, sei que vc ama seus filhos e eles tb te amam... mas falo de outro tipo de solido... essa solido... Kaho encosta sua mo no peito de Fujitaka na altura do seu corao.  
- Eu soh queria poder v-la mais uma vez... Eriol sai de trs de uma das rvores do parque, jah com o seu bculo em mos. - Eu acabei esquecendo de te entregar isso...  
- Eriol?!  
- Me desculpe, mas precisei de todo esse poder para ajudar a Sakura... e hj, no seu aniversrio irei lhe conceder oq vc tanto quer... desculpe novamente... vc no se lembrar de tudo oq aconteceu... mas pelo menos ir ter seu momento de paz... Eriol ergue seu bculo. Estarei transferindo parte do meu poder... do poder de Clow, para vc... que renasceu assim como eu, com uma parte da alma dele, no justo que nessa diviso apenas eu tenha ganho os poderes... algo me diz que era assim q ele queria q acontecesse... Eriol toca com seu bculo a ponta da testa de Fujitaka. Acho que assim est melhor... at breve... Kaho... estou t esperando logo ali na frente. Fujitaka volta ao normal.  
- Tudo bem?  
- Sim, estou meio zonzo...  
- Bem, vou buscar o Eriol, ele me ligou agora pouco dizendo que estava aqui perto, jah volto - Tchau Kaho... Mizuki vai andando ateh chegar a Eriol. De lah, eles apenas aguardam e observam... Algumas lindas plumas brancas e ligeiramente brilhantes comeam a cair do cu, uma cai no colo de Fujitaka.  
- Nade...shiko...?  
- Sim.  
- Co...como eu consigo ver voc? No tenho um poder como o Touya...  
- No se preocupe quanto a isso. Mas antes de mais nada, eu estou muito feliz em poder te ver.  
- Eu tambm.  
- Meu amor... queria que vc soubesse o quanto eu te amo, queria t dizer q estarei sempre aqui pra quando vc precisar... mas acima de tudo queria que vc soubesse...  
- Que eu tenho que viver...  
- Isso mesmo...  
- Nadeshiko irei sempre t amar...  
- Eu tb... seja feliz... quando vc precisar, estarei do seu lado.  
- Todo o dilogo se passa com ternura, toques e carcias... um ltimo beijo realizado antes da despedida dos pais de Sakura.  
- Pronto... encontrei ele... Kaho chega com Eriol...  
- Ento, vms para minha festa surpresa...  
- Como vc descobriu...?  
- Bem, usando umas de suas tpicas frases: Eu acho que adivinhei. Eriol sorri para os dois. Eles comeam a caminhar...

*****

- Surpresa! Todos gritam juntos ao ver Fujitaka, Mizuki e Eriol passarem pela porta. Sakura pega seu lindo presente e vai em direo ao pai...mas acaba tropeando e deixa o presente cair no cho... lah de dentro se ouve um crec... eles abrem o presente...e vem o lindo pincel quebrado. Sakura vai chorando para o quarto.  
- Sakura! Fujitaka, Touya e Shaoran correm para o quarto...  
- Sakura minha filha, abre a porta...  
- Pq tinha q ter acontecido isso?  
- Abre Sakura... vc se machucou? Touya preocupado.  
- Sakura, naum fika assim... Shaoran preocupado.  
- Se ele no tivesse visto... eu poderia ter concertado com o Tridente... Sazami fala para Tomoyo e Mei Lin ainda na sala. Tomoyo liga para Sakura.  
- A-l... Sakura muito triste ao telefone...  
- Sakura lembre-se do seu mantra incrvel!  
- Vai... vai estar tudo bem... obrigada Tomoyo... Sakura desliga o telefone. VAI ESTAR TUDO BEM... Uma forte luz eh emitida do peito de Sakura, e uma arca dourada, toda detalhada com os smbolos dos elementos, do sol, da lua e da estrela se forma no meio do seu quarto... Sakura se aproxima, abre com muito cuidado e de lah tira um porta-retratos, ela olha para a foto e seca com as mos uma lgrima que caiu involuntariamente do seu olho direito, o ba brilha novamente e ao abri-lo mais uma vez, Sakura tira dele um lao exatamente igual ao que comprara hj cedo depois de combater a carta Areia, o mesmo que envolvia a caixa onde se encontrava o pincel. Pela terceira vez a urna dourada brilha e se transforma em jatos de luz... Sakura estende a mo e uma carta se forma, nela Sakura l: The Treasure O Tesouro. Muito feliz, ela enlaa o porta-retratos e secando o rosto, abre a porta do seu quarto. Desculpa Papai, eu quase estraguei o seu aniversrio...  
- No Sakura... vc eh mais importante pra mim q qq presente.  
- Feliz aniversrio! Ela entrega o porta retratos ao pai, que se emociona muito ao olhar para a foto... Fikou lindo Sakura... muito obrigado...  
-Vem c... - Touya pega o brao de Sakura e joga nele um jatinho de spray, ainda bem que o Yuki nuam esqueceu disso...  
Todos descem e Fujitaka coloca o porta retratos sobre a mesa onde se encontra o bolo. A campainha toca.  
- Eu atendo! Sakura corre para a porta e v Sonomi entrar... Junto com o Av de Sakura...  
- Vov!!  
- Acho que no poderia perder o seu aniversrio... Fujitaka...  
- Muito obrigado por ter vindo... os dois... Ele olha para Sonomi com um certo carinho e ela cora ligeiramente... porm fika perplexa ao olhar para a foto.  
- Mas...  
- Foi a Sakura que fez...  
- Eh uma linda montagem Sakura... Sonomi passa a mo na cabea de Sakura. Na foto esto Fujitaka no centro, Sakura na sua frente, Touya e Yukito ao lado de Sakura, do outro lado Nadeshiko (isso mesmo a me de Sakura), Sonomi Tomoyo e sentado em uma cadeira o av de Sakura.  
Emocionados, todos cantam parabns.

End.

* * *

**By**

Yen Li.

**Mas uma vez tentando unir o anime e o mang eu troxe para esse episdio um assunto que fikou perdido no anime, o fato de Fujitaka ser a outra metade da alma de Lead Clow, para isso usei uma parte original do mang e integrei o desfecho da conversa visando a minha fic, achu que ficou bom o resultado... mas me mandem mensagens para que eu ossa saber se fikou bom ou naum... Gostaria tambm, de agradecer uma das minhas fs (Lady-chan) pela idia da carta do Tesouro... foi ela que criou e desenhou... muito obrigado Lady, sua carta acabou resultando num lindo epsdio... a todos os outros um grande abrao, e muito obrigadu pelo carinho e pacincia de vcs... espero naum demorar para postar o prximo epsdio, e jah jah o site com as figuras tah saindo... um grande bj a todos...**


	27. O Denso PicNic de Sakura

SCC27

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episdio 27

- Ai, ai...  
- O que foi Sakura? Vc acordou cedo...  
- Decidi que naum vou deixar todos os deveres para o ltimo dia de frias! - os olhos de Sakura brilham ao dizer isso - Mas eu estou taum cansada... eh taum cedo ainda... - a porta do quarto se abre.  
- Jah tah acordada monstrenga?  
-Touya!  
- Eu e o Yukito combinamos de comer no parque hj... quer vir?  
- Eu quero!!! Mas... eu preciso fazer os meus deveres...  
- Taum cedo? - Touya entra e pe a mo na testa de Sakura - Naum... est normal a temperatura...  
-Touya!!!  
- Naum se reocupa... ns te ajudamos depois...  
- Jura?  
- Mas claro Sakura! - Yukito pe a cabea pela porta de Sakura - Toma! - Ele joga o telefone - Liga pro Shaoran!  
- Yupii!  
- Pq ele tem q vir tb?  
- Touya!! - Sakura e Yukito em unssono.

**O Denso Pic-Nic de Sakura**

- Ai que dia lindo!  
- Naum se debrua na janela assim Mei Lin!  
- Eu naum vou cair Shaoran...  
Trinnnnnnnn - toca o telefone.  
- Alo! Oi Sakura! Passar a tarde no parque? Bolo que o seu pai preparou!!? Eh claro que vamos! Sim, pode deixar eu ligo pra Tomoyo!! - A porta do quarto se abre.  
- Ouvi tudo pela extenso! Obaaaa!  
- Achu que vc naum foi convidada Nakuru...  
- Para de ser mau Spii! Lah eu te dou uns docinhos ok! - Nakuru pisca para Spiinel.  
- Acho que naum teremos um dia tranqilo... - Shaoran abre a porta do quarto convidando os outros a sair...

*****

Na casa de Sazami, Akira olha pela janela da sala.  
- Vcs tero um pouco de dificuldade - nota-se um sorriso em seu rosto - soh um pouco...  
- No se preocupe eu estarei lah!  
- Cuide bem deles Yen...  
- Irei cuidar pode ter certeza!  
- Papai - Sazami desce as escadas - a Sakura me chamou pra ir no parque com ela... ela tb convidou vc Yen!  
- Soh tome cuidado, e leve um agasalho tem uma... - Akira pausa alguns instantes - pequena neblina lah fora...  
- Tudu bem!! Vms Yen?  
- Vms...

*****

- Yuko!!!! Pare de bancar a boazinha, aaaaaa issso me dah nos nervos...  
- Watanuki!! Se continuar de moleza vou descontar do seu salrio...  
- Mokona ker mais saqu!  
Uma estranha sensao interrompe a rotina desses exticos moradores de Tkio.  
- Watanuki, poderia pegar pra mim aquele lindo basto rosa que estah junto com as outras coisas que guardo no poro. - Yuko fala agora com mais seriedade, mas naum deixa de dar uma piscadela, minutos depois Watanuki chega com o lindo cajado rosa, a chave das trevas.  
- O que eh isso senhora Yuko?  
- Vc lembra do Shaoran, Watanuki?  
- Sim, o arquelogo que estah atrs das penas da Sakura viajando por mundos diferentes.  
- Lembra que eu te falei que nossa alma eh fragmentada?  
- Sim, que existem outros de ns vivendo nesses mundos paralelos...  
- Terei que me ausentar por um tempo, em breve... a Sakura e o Shaoran deste mundo, iro precisar de mim...  
- Eu posso ir junto com vc?  
- Prefiro que vc fique para cuidar da Maru e da Moro, pode chamar seus amigos pra vir pra cah se quiser, acho que a Himawari e o Doumeki iriam gostar de passar uns dias aqui.  
- Mas a senhora ir sozinha?  
- Naum... o Mokona ir comigo!  
- Mais saqu!!!!!!!!!!!!! - o Mokona negro ainda bbado... Yuko senta, quase deita na sua poltrona observando a rplica do bculo mgico...  
- Exatamente como previu... Clow...

*****

- No acredito que isso esteja acontecendo!! No agora... - a Nvoa, que jah havia bagunado todo o plano de fazer um calmo pic-nic, persegue os nossos card captors, destruindo tudo que veh pela frente.  
- Cuidado Sakura! - Tomoyo alerta a amiga sobre um fio de de nvoa que a perseguia.  
- Escudo! - Shaoran protege Sakura.  
- Cuidado! - Yen reflete um filete de nvoa que perseguia Sazami.  
Yue lana poderosos cristais de gelo em direo nvoa que j se encontrava amplamente espalhada pela extenso do parque pingin.  
- Sakura no pode continuar assim...  
- Ai, ai, ai, Kero o que faremos...  
Sazami ao ver toda a situao comea pensar...  
- Ela corri tudo por onde passa, se pudssemos aprision-la em alguma coisa que ela no corroesse... j sei! Corrida!  
Com auxlio da carta Corrida, Sazami rene boa parte da carta Nvoa que encontrava-se espalhada pelo parque Pingin.  
- Agora eu te peguei!  
- Sazami cuidado! - Mei Lin tenta avisar a amiga quando a carta forma uma onda e vai em sua direo.  
- Vc naum vai escapar naum! - Sazami pega do cho uma pedra e imitandu uma jogadora de baseball a arremessa em direo onda, a pedra brilha intensamente e quando chega bem perto forma uma parede de pedras que envolve toda a carta Nvoa, bem... quase toda.  
- Droga, uma parte escapou - Yen corre em direo Sazami e v que naum vai chegar a tempo.  
- Salto! - Shaoran agarra os dois de um encontro direto com a carta Nvoa e rebate para Sakura a parte que se soltou.  
Sakura usa o Vento para a reunir todos os fragmentos da carta Nvoa.  
- Agora Sakura!  
-Volte a forma humilde que merece! Carta Sakura! - A carta voa em direo aos 3 card captors, os trs pegam a carta juntos. Uma segunda carta amarelada voa em direo a Sazami, ela solta carta Nvoa, e segura sua prpria carta.  
- Pode fikar Shaoran, essa tb eh do elemento vento.  
- Mas Sakura, essas cartas so suas!!  
- Eu sei, mas... precisamos estar preparados para as dificuldades que iro aparecer, acho melhor que vc fike com ela... por enquanto...  
- Tudo bem...  
- Yupiiii!!! Tenhu uma nova carta!  
- Qual eh o nome dela Sazami?  
- Olha! - Sazami aponta a carta pra Mei Lin.  
Lia-se na carta. "The Stone" - "A Pedra".  
- Mostre-se! - Eriol que acabava de chegar, ordena a carta.  
- Sou a carta Pedra. - a carta Pedra parece uma escultura por ser feita de mrmore, ela possui uma forma masculina que usa apenas uma tanga, seus cabelos saum curtos e negros, saum taum lisos como cabelos indgenas - Ser indestrutvel a minha maior habilidade, mas posso formar qualquer objeto de pedra de acordo com a preferncia do meu dono - a Pedra volta a sua forma de carta e retorna s mos de Sazami.  
- Pq s chegou agora? - Shaoran recrimina o amigo.  
- Prefiro naum me envolver mais nisso... mas eh claro que se precisassem de mim estarei prestes a ajudar... - Eriol calmo como sempre lana seu mais amigo sorriso.  
- Haaaaaaaa... O bolo do meu pai!!! A Nvoa desintegrou ele... (T.T)'  
- Vms para a sobremesa ento? Trouxe uma torta de morango! - Kaho prope a todos que se sentam felizes na nova toalha estendida por Yukito.  
- Oba!!!! Yupiiiii!!! - Vejo que a Sakura recuperou a alegria... que bom^^... - Eriol pensa.  
**Msica de fundo de Groovy, mostrando as relaes entre os personagens.**

*****

O gatinho branco de Eriol observa o parque de diverses pela janela, ele, ou melhor, ela eh interrompida pela porta que se abre logo s suas costas...  
- No vi vc entrando Eriol...  
- Eu no sou o Eriol, sou Lili?...  
O gato se vira com um olhar de assombro.  
- Akira...

End.

* * *

**By**

Yen Li.


	28. Uma Grande Confusão

SCC28

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episdio 28

- Watanukiiiiiiii... Yuko grita da sala.  
- Haaaa Watanuki escorrega na cozinha.  
- Y-U-K-O! Pq vc sempre faz issso comigo? Watanuki aparece furioso pela porta.  
- Olhe... ela aponta para o bculo rosado, Watanuki se espanta ao ver que o bculo est girando e brilhando como louco no meio da sala; logo depois o bculo pra apontando na direo dele.  
- Aii!! Watanuki se esconde atrs da poltrona deixando seus brilhantes culos fixados no bculo. Yuko anda ateh o bculo e o segura ordenando.

- Lacre-se! ele retorna forma de chave Sabe o q aconteceu Watanuki? - Naum... pq ele apontou para mim?  
- Naum era pra este aki ter poder algum... isso eh um sinal de que tudo estah acontecendo... como Ele previu...  
- Pq ele apontou pra mim??!  
- Acaso, talvez... vc muitu impressionvel Watanuki!  
- Puuuuuu!  
- Haaaaaaa... no faa isso Mokona!! Watanuki tem um ataque de raiva depois de tomar um belo susto de Mokona.  
- Watanuki muitu impressionvel... Pu, Pu!!

Yuko caminha em direo varanda, a chave das trevas ainda em sua mo.

- Irei cumprir o que prometi a vc... achei que esse momento nunka chegaria... mas ele est cada vez mais prximo, como vc previu isso tudo? Como naum previu que estaria errado tentando levar natureza a dar saltos, mas que ngm vc sabia... sabia que isso naum daria certo, sabia q naum eh apenas nesse mundo que existem os desastres, as tristezas, o amor... como vc conseguiu tramar tudo isso? Clow...  
- Puuuuu... ns vms agora?  
- Ainda naum Mokona... mas falta pouco... Yuko passa a mo levemente na cabea de Mokona.  
- Eu irei com vc... Watanuki, ainda olhando Yuko de dentro da sala, decide.

**Uma Grande Confuso**

Na mesma noite, na casa de Eriol...

- Quanto tempo minha amiga...  
- O que pretende aqui Akira? Pq vc jah estah aqui? Vc soh deveria aparecer...  
- Sazami eh minha filha... no quero que nada de mal acontea com ela...  
- Eriol...  
- No sabe o que faz... concordo com vc... por isso estou aqui... para assegurar que tudo saia perfeitamente bem... para que no ocorra nenhuma desgraa... para que Sakura no acabe com os meus planos...  
- E quais seriam os seus planos?  
- Liberdade eh claro... mas pra isso preciso de vc...  
- Nunca irei colaborar...  
- Vc ir! com um rpido e eficaz aceno da varinha Akira enfeitia Lili. A pequena gata alada voa at os braos de Akira. Apenas isso basta... ele arranca, delicadamente, um branqussimo plo do corpo de Lili. Desculpe-me, mas vc no poder se lembrar de nada disso... com mais um aceno da varinha Akira retira aos poucos um pequeno filete branco-prateado da cabea de Lili e o guarda cuidadosamente em um frasquinho de vidro protegido por um selo. Guardarei sua lembrana comigo, um dia a devolverei, quando tudu isso estiver terminado. At lah... ele repousa o pequeno corpo da gata alada na poltrona de Eriol ser melhor que vc no se lembre... Soh diga ao Eriol... para ele ser mais cuidadoso. Se ele ainda naum percebeu, as coisas no saram como ele planejou. Na verdade elas nunca deram certo; diga a ele... que ele soh teve um bom palpite... naum pra tanto que ele estah vivendo duas encarnaes para consertar o que ele fez... No Lili, no diga nada! Um dia eu mesmo direi.

*****

Naum muito longe dali... no pequeno chafariz perto do parque pingim...

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...  
- Cuidado Sakura! Escudo!  
- Essa passou perto Li! Sazami dah uma sacudida nos seus longos cabelos dourados Estrela! A carta estrela passa em disparada ao encontro de... meu Deus eh isso mesmo? Um grilo gigantesco!  
- Talvez a luz confunda ele... afinal ele eh um inseto ainda naum eh? Tomoyo fala para si esperanosa... sem parar de filmar nenhum segundo!  
- Ele vai saltar!! Mei Lin num ato precipitado pula tentandu atingir a cabea do grilo... e ela acerta! Yen Agora!  
- Deus do Gelo! Tempestade de Neve! Uma nvoa muito fria sai da lmina da espada Lunar de Yen vai de encontro as patas do gigantesco grilo.  
- Ponto pro garoto...  
- O q vc tah remungando a Spii!!? Vem ajudar! Kene q segurava a as longas asas do grilo grita com Spii.  
- Sakura! Prokure a presena da carta!  
- Tudu bem Kero! Sakura fecha seu olhos e prokura por resqucios de magia... Encontrei! Alada!

Sakura toma uma boa altitude e chega a avistar a carta Grande, mas antes que ela cogitasse a idia de descer um enorme pssaro a joga a alguns metros pra trs no ar apenas com o bater de suas asas.

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa...  
- Sakuraaa!! Tomoyo grita pela amiga.  
- Sono! A carta Sono voa em direo ao pssaro, mas a magia naum surte nenhum efeito.  
- Ele eh muito grande Sakura! E estah magicamente transformado! Kero tenta esclarecer Tente outra coisa rpido!  
- Vou ganhar tempo pra ela... Flauta!

A doce melodia da carta Flauta de Sazami faz o Pssaro parar por um instante no ar. Tempo suficiente pra Sakura pensar no que fazer. Sakura olha para a noite e veh as longas sombras dos postes...

- Agarre esse enorme ser alado! Sombra!

Fios de escurido sobem aos cus, Sakura consegue prender o pssaro.

- Rpido Sakura!  
- Pode deixar Kero!

Sakura pousa bem diante da carta Grande, que se levanta do banco da praa.

- No lembrava o quanto vc eh alta! A carta sorri para ela. Poderia voltar agora? Uma das coisas que Sakura naum eskeceu foi q cada carta tem sua personalidade, e tbm da gentileza que certas cartas possuem. Obedientemente a carta Grande vai se desfazendo e voltando forma de carta.  
- Volte a forma humilde que merece! Carta Sakura!  
- Uffa Todos caem exaustos no cho.  
- Bem, achu que agora jah posso liberar a barreira mgica que criei. Eriol acena com seu enorme bculo e uma bolha de energia q protegia akela rea se desfaz. Preciso voltar agora, vms Mizuki? Algo de errado?  
- As cartas... Elas no estaum simplesmente mais fortes... elas esto muito mais fortes...  
- Ah... entaum vc percebeu...

*****

- T-O-U-Y-A!!! Nakuru agarra o pescoo do amigo.  
- Jah disse pra vc naum fzr isso...  
- Meu Deus que mau humor...

Yukito e Aisha apenas riem. Ela sai de cima de Touya e agora fala com mais seriedade.

- noite eh o horrio ideal para prokur-lo, mas naum conseguimos nenhuma pista... nem sequer um resqucio mgico da Lua... Sem contar os do Shaoran eh claro.  
- Sinto que eu deveria estar com Sakura... e no aki... Yukito se lamenta.

A porta de entrada da casa de Sakura se abre.

- Chegamos! Sakura entra seguida pelos outros.  
- Pelo entusiasmo achu que vcs conseguiram mais uma carta neh monstrenga?  
- Touya! Yukito e Nakuru juntos repreendem Touya por chamar Sakura de monstrenga.  
- Eskeci que agora ela tem f-clube...  
- Vc estah bem Sakura? Como foi?

Sakura sorri e mostra a carta Grande para Yukito.

- Mas... mas... correu tudo bem?  
- Calma Yukito, eu te mostro tudo, naum parei de gravar enm um minuto hj! *-* - Os olhos de Tomoyo brilham... Ela, Yukito e Nakuru seguem em direo ao quarto de Sakura para ver o vdeo.  
- E lah vai o f-clube... Touya pensa.  
- Sakura, ns jah vms indo... Shaoran ia se abaixando pra dar um beijo em Sakura, quando Touya a puxa para si...  
- Bem, acho que estah tarde pra vc naum eh moleke! Seus olhos se cruzam e saem fascas deles, Yen, Mei Lin e Sazami fikam assustados no fundo, ao olhar a cena.  
- Vms tbm Sazy! Aisha quebra a tenso...

Ao sarem pela porta...

- E-eriol... Sazami se surpreende ao ver o amigo, ela chega a corar de leve...  
- Tudo bem Sazami... naum precisa fikar assim... posso te pedir uma coisa?  
- Po-pode claro...  
- Amigos? Eriol estende a mo amiga.  
- Mas eh claro Sazami o puxa para um abrao bem carinhoso Obrigada por me entender...  
- Obrigado por ter sido sincera com vc mesma...  
- Sazy vms andando? Aisha surge na porta seguida por Yen.  
- Sim, vms sim^^ Tchau Eriol!  
- Ateh breve... Sazami!?  
- Sim...  
- Deh lembranas ao seu Pai por mim... diga a ele q espero por um reencontro?  
- Vc conhece o Senhor Akira? Aisha impressionada.  
- A algum tempo... na Inglaterra... Sazami, diga a ele q estarei esperando ansiosamente por uma outra visita^^.  
- Eriol Sorri levemente e entra na casa de Sakura, olhando fixamente para Yen.  
- Ele... conhece o Akira... Yen reflete um pouko sobre a ltima parte da conversa e fika parado porta da casa de Sakura.  
- Vc fika Yen?  
- Naum, Aisha jah estou indo. Yen segue ateh elas enquanto Sazami empurra Kenne pra dentro da Mochila.

END.

* * *

**By**

Yen Li.


	29. Sentindo Aquilo Que O Tempo Não Cura

SCC29

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episdio 29

Deitado em sua cama de bruos, com a boca apoiada nas mos... Yen pensava sobre sua vida, pensava nas coisas q teria q fazer, as quais naum queria, aquelas mesmas aes sujas q sabia q um dia viria a fazer...

No muito distante desse pensamento, outro lhe corroia a mente, fazendo uma ou duas tmporas latejarem... Shaoran... Yen estava triste. No era aquela tristeza rotineira a qual estava acostumado, e algumas vezes ateh mesmo entediado de sentir... Naum, essa era diferente... um pouko mais forte q o normal... precisava v-lo, e sabia q assim q o fizesse se sentiria aliviado... mesmo sabendo q o primo estah melhor sem ele.

No era nada contra a dona das cartas, muito pelo contrrio, Yen gosta de estar perto de Sakura, sente-se bem, reconfortado, mas bem sabe q esse sentimento quase paternal se ope a outros muito mais perturbadores... raiva,culpa, e ateh mesmo uma ponta de inveja... ele se sente mal por ter esses sentimentos em si, lacrados em seu peito, mas tbm sabe q, em parte, a culpa no eh apenas dele... Ele se vira de cabea pra cima, joga a cabea na almofada e os braos para trs da cabea... jah estah arrumado para ir pro colgio, apenas espera uma menina sorridente entrar no quarto dizendo: Vamos Yen?.  
Os pensamentos corrosivos voltam a ocupar sua mente... a imagem do primo lhe vem cabea, ele balana os braos no ar na tentativa de afast-lo; em vo. Antes q a tristeza tomasse conta de cada minsculo detalhe do seu corpo, um toc-toc se faz ouvir na porta do seu quarto.

- Vamos Yen? Sazami abre a porta.

**Sentindo Aquilo Que O Tempo No Cura**

Sentado em sua muito confortvel poltrona vermelha, Eriol acariciava a gatinha alada que ronronava inconsciente em seu colo. Eriol acabou percebendo que sua enorme poltrona naum era to enorme assim. Os anos haviam passado. Novamente os anos passavam e nada que fizesse podia mudar esse curso. Lembrou-se ento que h muito tempo, ali mesmo naquela poltrona, e em um corpo diferente do atual, tentou fazer com que essa injustia da passagem temporal fosse definitivamente extinta do mundo. Com isso acabara criando mais uma carta Clow, ou melhor duas.

- Apresente-se!

A carta no falou. Havia falhado? Sua magia to poderosa no teria dado conta de uma coisa to simples como manipular o tempo? Clow levantou-se de sua poltrona frustrado e seguiu em direo sacada da varanda.

Eriol no via o parque de diverso, mas sim o seu belo jardim. Avistou ao longe uma macieira, naquele exato momento, de um dos galhos mais altos contemplou a queda de uma maa. Clow arremessou levemente a carta para o alto e a tocou com seu bculo.

- Tempo!

Uma cortina amarelada encadeou a partir da carta envolvendo toda a atmosfera, atingindo a macieira e parando a ma no ar. Clow desceu as escadas, tranqilo e atravessou seu amplo jardim. Ao passar pelo pequeno lago, viu, em uma rvore mais prxima sua casa que Kerberos observava uma seca Cerejeira em plena Primavera. Kerberos no era imune quela magia, encontrava-se parado como uma esttua.

- Jah, jah eu resolvo esse problema Kerberos, me deh apenas um minuto.

Aps se justificar a Kerberos, Clow seguiu em direo macieira, Yue o alcanou.

- Que pretende? Ambos pararam embaixo da macieira.  
- Quero aquela maa. Clow apontou para o fruto que flutuava acima de sua cabea.  
Yue, movimentando graciosamente suas asas, girou no ar a menos de um metro do cho e estendeu sua mo pegando o fruto e entregando-o nas mos de seu dono e criador.  
- Aqui estah. Clow tomou em mos o saboroso fruto e o deixou cair na grama.  
- Como eu imaginava, esse fruto no me pertence. A maa que rolara no cho, revelou uma de suas faces apodrecida.

Clow estendeu a mo. A cortina de magia se desfez e a carta Tempo retornou para a mo estendida. Surpreendentemente uma segunda carta surgiu logo aps a primeira, ele a pegou e leu:

- O Retorno. Apresente-se!  
- Sou a carta do Retorno, criada pelo mago Clow. Meu dever fazer com que uma pessoa muito especial lembre-se de um determinado fato marcante e muito importante vivido por ela. Meu elemento a Luz. E meu mximo poder se faz qd das trevas nasce a mais bela luz. A luz da lua.

O Retorno volta forma de carta e voa s mos de Clow.

- Uma carta gmea. Clow sussurra.  
- Pq o espanto? No a primeira vez que isso ocorre. Aconteceu a mesma coisa com a Voz e o Silncio. - As cartas Yue, esto tentando me mostrar algo. Algo que ainda no consigo entender... Algo que talvez tenha medo de admitir. Ptalas de cerejeira voavam das rvores vizinhas Sa-ku-ra...  
- Teve uma viso Clow? O mago se volta para o belo anjo, to branco e puro qt a neve e toca sua face aproximando seus rostos por centmetros.  
- No... apenas acabo de confirmar o que temia... Mas graas a uma linda criana tudo ir ser resolvido. Ela estar aqui amanh, vc ir gostar muito dela Yue. Vamos, vms resolver o problema de Kerberos...

No dia seguinte, naquela mesma tarde, Clow observava de sua sacada uma ma cair de um dos mais altos galhos de uma macieira em seu jardim.

- Tempo!

Clow desce as escadas tranqilo e atravessa seu amplo jardim. V novamente Kerberos contemplar a Cerejeira e senta-se em um dos bancos prximos ao lago.

- Estah quase na hora. Yue leva a ma ateh ele, enquanto Sakura atravessa espao e tempo chegando ao lindo jardim. A carta retorna s mos do mago; Yue se afasta e vai pra junto de Kerberos observar a Cerejeira seca.  
- Desculpe mago Clow, eu queria... Sakura eh interrompida pela graciosa ao de Clow ao levar o dedo indicador boca.  
- Shiiiiiiiiii^^ - Clow se vira e lana no ar uma carta. Quero que me ajude por favor.

A carta Flor vai em direo rvore e faz suas belas flores nascerem outra vez.

- No precisava ter feito isso... Kerberos displicente da ao sorri, Yue tbm.

Jah na sala, Sakura v Clow sentado em sua poltrona conversando com Yue e Kerberos.

- Kerberos, Yue e as cartas Clow so criaturas que existem graas aos poderes mgicos que existem dentro do meu corao. Portanto ainda que eu deixe de existir eu quero tbm que vcs vivam felizes ao lado de seu novo dono. Este eh o meu ltimo desejo. O ltimo que poderei cumprir neste corpo... Esta ltima parte Clow balbucia apenas pra si.

Passou-se mais um dia, o mesmo dia na verdade, naquela mesma tarde, Clow observa de sua sacada uma ma cair de um dos galhos mais altos de uma macieira em seu jardim.

- Hj vc ir cair. Clow olha para o cu, dessa vez ciente de seus atos Como eu gostaria que o tempo parasse. Pena que ainda tenho algumas coisas a fazer.

Eriol abre os olhos e v uma carta vermelha, que ainda brilhava em suas mos; repousara Lili em sua poltrona e seguira em direo sacada de onde avistou seu pequeno jardim e o grande parque.

- Foi naquele dia que eu conheci a Sakura e pedi a ela que tomasse conta das minhas criaes. Dessa vez dar tudo certo. Tudo vai ficar bem; no mesmo Sakura? Eriol pensa em voz alta.

*****

- Como ia dizendo, a matriz nula... Kaho continua com sua interessante aula de matemtica; a aula estah quase no fim.  
- O que vamos fazer hj depois da aula Sakura?  
- No sei Tomoyo, no intervalo decidimos junto com os outros^^. bate o sinal.  
- Naum eskeam de fazer os exerccios da pgina 148! aos poukos os alunos vo saindo pela porta em direo ao ptio.  
- Podemos ir na minha casa! Sazami se vira para as amigas, ao passarem pela porta Ontem eu fiz salgadinhos de polvo... mas acabei fazendo demais!  
- Que tima idia! Eriol se mete na conversa eu gosto muito de salgadinhos de polvo, alis, conheo mais dois que gostariam muito de experiment-los. Eriol olha furtivamente para Shaoran.  
- Tah certo. Assim vcs se vem tbm e matam a saudade. Shaoran conclui.  
- De quem vcs esto falando Shaoran? Mei Lin desconfiada.  
- Do Spiinel-Sun.  
- E do Kero. Sakura conclui.  
- Ento estah combinado... podem ir indo pro ptio eu vou avisar pro Yen. Sazami corre pelos corredores da escola, os outros seguem para o lado de fora.  
- Ser uma tima oportunidade. Eriol conclui eu preciso fzr uma coisa tbm... podem ir indo?  
- Mas Eriol... Shaoran hesita por um minuto estah tudo bem?  
- Estah sim Li, pode fikar tranqilo, eu soh vou fikar um pouko com a Kaho.  
- Com a professora Mizuki? Sakura arregala os olhos espantada.  
- Sim, linda Sakura. Com seu habitual sorriso, Eriol deixa a cena e segue em direo sala dos professores. Os outros vo ao ptio e sentam em baixo de uma rvore.  
- No sabia que o Eriol e a professora Mizuki...  
- Na verdade Sakura, pra mim naum era clara essa relao, mas eu jah desconfiava. Tomoyo olha para o prdio em direo sala dos professores.  
- Isso naum me espanta, eles sempre estiveram to juntos desde o incio.  
- Pode ser Shaoran, mas e akela histria do urso de pelcia que ele deu pra Sazami?? Mei Lin bate em um ponto muito significante da conversa.  
- Bem Mei Lin, essa eh outra histria... Tomoyo volta sua ateno para o grupo de amigos.  
- Engraado, h quanto tempo no fikamos assim...  
- Assim como Shaoran? Sakura chega mais perto do namorado sentando entre as suas pernas.  
- Soh ns quatro...  
- Isso eh verdade; sempre tem muita gente perto de ns, ateh mesmo quando estamos caando uma carta. Tomoyo olha pensativa para os amigos.  
- Nosso grupo tem crescido muito no mesmo?  
- Tem sim Sakura.  
- Sakura, Sakura! Chiharu alcana o grupo que conversava embaixo da rvore, Naoko e Rika chegam logo em seguida.  
- Oi Chiharu!  
- Vc sabia q a senhorita Maki estah vendendo sais de banho maravilhosos?  
- So mesmo Sakura, olha! Naoko entrega um pacotinho Sakura.  
- Hummm... q delcia! Aps levar o saquinho ao nariz de Shaoran, Sakura entrega o pequeno pacotinho para Mei Lin e Tomoyo cheirarem tbm.  
- Nossa, eh bom msm Naoko! Shaoran concorda.  
- Ns vms lah na Twin Bells logo depois da aula, vcs kerem ir tbm? Rika prope.  
- Haaa... no vms poder ir hj. Combinamos com a Sazami q iramos na casa dela depois da escola.  
- Q pena Sakura... mas no deixe de ir lah amanh, se no eles vo acabar; esto sendo vendidos como gua.  
- Pode deixar Rika! Muito obrigada por avisar! As meninas se afastam e no meio do caminho Chiharu se separa delas por pouko tempo para pegar Yamazaki, que contava algumas mentiras para alunos mais novos, pela orelha. O grupo de Sakura observa a cena e todos riem.

*****

- Yen!!!!  
- Sazami?  
- Hj vo todos lah pra casa!  
- Como assim todos?  
- Sakura, Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Eriol e Shaoran. o ltimo nome mexe um pouko com o corao de Yen. Vms comer os seus salgadinhos de polvo.  
- Oq!?  
- No seja ruim Yen!  
- Mas, mas... e se eles estiverem ruins?  
- Estavam deliciosos... nem papai faz to bem quanto vc...  
- Mas, mas...  
- Mas nada!  
- Tudo bem ento... oq eu vou fazer neh...  
- Ebaaaa... eles seguem em direo da sala de aula, o sinal jah jah vai bater. Depois da aula hein! Vou ligar pra Aisha. Sazami sai radiante pelos corredores.  
- Irei encontr-lo hj... Yen hesita por um momento e pensa em tudo aquilo q o incomodara nessa manh Shaoran...

*****

- Senti que vc queria me ver... estava me chamando?  
- Estava, mas tbm sei que quer me contar algo...  
- Hj, vou me encontrar com Akira. Como disse a vc, aconteceu involuntariamente.  
- Quer q eu esteja por perto?  
- No eh preciso, mas acho que ele gostaria de ver vc... e pra que vc queria que eu viesse? Eriol chega bem perto de Mizuki.  
- Eu encontrei isso. Mizuki mostra a ele uma carta.  
- Isso no estava nos meus planos.  
- Acho que Sakura iria fikar um pouko triste por no conseguir akeles sais... ser que vc podia passar na Twin Bells antes de ir na casa da Sazami?  
- Posso sim... aproveito para entregar isso a ela. - Eriol pega a carta.  
- Como assim? Vai aprontar naum eh Eriol?  
- Pq vc pensa to mal de mim? Eriol faz um carinho no rosto de Mizuki.  
- Kerberos no vai gostar nada dessa carta...  
- No vai mesmo... Eriol sorri.

End.

* * *

**By**

Yen Li.


	30. Bagunçando o Banheiro

Sakura Card Captors

* * *

Episódio 30

Sentado em sua carteira e olhando para o pátio da escola de Tomoeda, Yen naum percebe a aula de japonês passar... Saum muitos os pensamentos q povoam sua mente nesse momento, uma simples aula de japonês naum merecia sua atenção. Yen sabia q o único motivo de estar ali, nakela tortura estava a poucos metros de distância... apenas um andar abaixo dele... Caso alguma coisa estranha acontecesse, ele estaria no local certo, e agiria rápido para q ngm se machucasse...

- Yen, pode ler a página 56 para nós?

Silêncio. Toda a turma olhava para o estudante perdido em seus pensamentos q olhava para o horizonte.

- Yen? – o professor insiste.  
- Han!? Me... me desculpe professor...  
- Página 56... último parágrafo.

Yen toma o livro em mãos, se afasta delicadamente da carteira, levanta-se e começa o texto...

- Iremos passar o dia juntos hj... Shaoran.

**Bagunçando o Banheiro **

Yen fikou fazendo hora na biblioteca dando a desculpa a Sazami q iria se encontrar com eles mais tarde, afinal ele precisava concluir sua pesquisa sobre o século XIX e convenientemente a internet naum era a melhor opção para o assunto escolhido por ele. De repente o a Era Meiji nunca lhe parecera taum interessante. Sazami vai para casa meio contrariada.

Na casa de Eriol

Eriol caminha de sua poltrona para a sacada de frente para seu jardim, ele leva consigo uma carta avermelhada.

- Jah decidiu oq vai fzr com essa carta?  
- Naum Lili... sinceramente eu naum sei...  
- Eriol... vms indo? Hj vc tem muito trabalho pela frente!  
- Sim Kaho... tenho principalmente que descobrir oq Akira queria aki.

Eriol, ao passar pela mesinha de centro, recolhe um pequeno saquinho.

- Naum posso esquecer isso.  
- Vc vai mesmo aprontar com o Kerberos?

Eriol sorri.

Na casa de Sazami

- Nhá... pq eles ainda naum chegaram? Kd o Yen??! – Aisha se descontrola.  
- Calma minha filha eles jah devem estar chegando. – Kenne abusa da sorte, Aisha lança a ela um olhar fulminante.  
- Mas... sem o Yen naum tem salgadinhos de polvo!  
- Nem brinca com isso Aisha! – Sazami que se descontrola agora.  
- Mas eh verdade... quem eh que vai fritar? – As duas olham para Kenne.  
- Nem olhem pra mim!  
- Ha vai Kenne... Vc que estava ajudando o Yen ontem!!  
- Acho que alguém chegou... – Akira fala ao olhar pela janela.  
- É o Eriol. – Kenne dah uma espiada.  
- Papai... atende por favor! Eu vou lah para o quarto tentar falar com o Yen; Aisha, faz um chá para distrair ele, por favor!! Kenne, tenta fritar alguns salgadinhos! – Dadas as ordens, Sazy sobe para o quarto; a campainha toca.  
- Olá Eriol... – Akira abre a porta – ou deveria dizer... Mago Clow.

.....

- Shaoran estamos atrasados!!! Naum iríamos direto depois da escola?  
- Sim Mei Lin, mas era dia da Sakura fzr o almoço... Vms nos encontrar com ela agora...  
- Vms, eu levo vcs... – Nakuru pega as chaves do carro.  
- Vem Spii, hj vc vai rever o Eriol... – Shaoran abre a mochila p/ Spiinel entrar.

.....

- Qt tempo Akira... vc poderia ao menos ter deixado um recado com a Lili quando foi me visitar... – Eriol e Akira jah estaum sentados na sala de Sazami.  
- Naum fui lah para falar com vc...  
- Eu sei... mas vc me deu uma boa charada para decifrar... o que um Bruxo faria com 1 pêlo de uma Quimera? As respostas são tantas...  
- Como vc...?

Eriol levanta sua mão, que brilha levemente em vermelho.

- Como Lili naum lembrava o que havia acontecido, presumi que teria sido vc... e tudo se confirmou com os resquícios de magia detectados por mim no corpo dela... A única coisa da qual senti falta, foi um pêlo prateado. E é claro... de um fio de memória.  
- Vou concertar as coisas que vc fez! E cuidarei para que nada saia errado dessa vez... Não permitirei que vc cometa mais erros Clow! – Akira fala serenamente.  
- EU NAUM SOU CLOW! – Eriol perde a serenidade habitual – Mas... me diga, foi produtivo seu encontro com Ieran? – Eriol volta a sua personalidade tranqüila.  
- Sim, descobri o pq disso tudo estar acontecendo.  
- E pq seria?  
- Naum eh capaz de adivinhar mais, meu querido amigo?  
- Aki estah o chá!! – Aisha entra pela sala; ela se sente encantada por Eriol e se pergunta o pq dessa atração.  
- Afinidade pela Lua. – Eriol fala como se pudesse ler a mente dela.  
- Hãn?!

Ele estende sua mão e...

- Liberte-se! – A insígnia de Clow surge aos seus pés – A atração eh pq parte de meus poderes saum oriundos da Lua. Vc encontrará seu objetivo em breve... – ele leva sua mão à face de Aisha – falta muito pouko... Lacre-se! – Ao ouvir isso Aisha se sente letárgica e cai delicadamente no sofá, adormecendo. Eriol volta a sentar-se em sua cadeira.  
- Vc perdeu parte de seu poder...  
- Na verdade naum, levando em consideração que esse poder nunca foi meu...  
- Pois bem, o motivo de tudo então é pq...  
- "A natureza naum dah saltos.".

No andar de cima

- Ai que raiva! Pq ele naum atende? – Sazy anda de um lado para o outro no quarto c/ o telefone colado na orelha e o báculo na outra mão – O que eu vou fzr?!  
- Alô... – do outro lado da linha.  
- AONDE VC TAH YEN???!!! – Sazy grita pelo telefone obrigando Yen a afastá-lo um pouco do ouvido.  
- Err... na biblioteca... – ele soh escuta do outro lado da linha ela gritando "Corrida!" – Opa... naum devia ter atendido o telefone.  
- Vms!! Vc teve sorte que soh o Eriol chegou ateh agora!

Sakura, Shaoran, Mei Lin e Tomoyo chegam à porta da casa de Sazami.

- Chegamos junto com vcs! – Sazami chega em disparada carregando Yen nas costas; Yen revira os olhos e uma gota sai de sua cabeça qd veh os outros presenciando a cena ridícula dele sendo carregado por Sazami ." – Vc eh bem leve Yen... mas pode descer agora. – Eles entram.  
- Olá filha... mas como vc desceu? – Akira aponta para o teto.

Sazami apenas dah um sorriso, Yen aparece logo atrás dela.

- Ha... tudo bem, pelo menos vc encontrou o Yen.

Sakura e os outros entram tbm.

- E bem na hora... seus amigos acabaram de chegar.  
- Esse eh o meu pai pessoal!  
- Akira Midorikawa – no fundo Eriol dah um alô aos seus amigos.  
- Eu sou Tomoyo Daidouji... Muito prazer!  
- Mei Lin Li.  
- Shaoran Li.  
- E eu sou Sakura Kinomoto, muito prazer!  
- O prazer eh todo meu...  
- Yennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn... vai ajudar a Kenne na cozinha!!!  
- Eu ajudo vc... – Eriol levanta-se e vai para a cozinha com Yen.  
- Aisha sua preguiçosa!! – Sazy dah uns cascudinhos na cabeça de Aisha.  
- Ai... acabei caindo no sono...  
- Eu sabia que vc estava enrolando esse tempo todo aqui! – Kenne entra voando na sala.

Todos os outros se olham... e olham para Akira; Sazami demora um pouko para entender o silêncio, mas a ficha cai rápido.

- Ah tah, gente o papai eh bruxo... ele tbm conhece meus guardiões.

Ao ouvir isso, Kero sai feliz da mochila de Sakura.

- WEEEEBAAA... Então, onde estaum todos os salgadinhos de polvo?  
- Shaoran, eu posso sair tbm?  
- Pode sim Spiinel; o Eriol está ali na cozinha – Spii voa na direção apontada por Li.  
- Tomoyo... queria te pedir uma coisa. – Sazami faz uma cara de envergonhada.  
- Pode falar Sazami.  
- Vem comigo! – Sazy puxa Tomoyo pelo braço e elas vão para o andar de cima.  
- Ei!! Me espera!! – Mei Lin vai correndo atrás.  
- Então, esse eh o Kerberos...

.....

- Vms lah... oq vc quer que eu faça?  
- Não preciso de ajuda... mas, se vc quiser pode ir me passando os salgadinhos enquanto eu frito.  
- Tudo bem! - Eriol pega o tabuleiro com os salgadinhos crus.  
- Eriollllllllllll... - Spii entra na cozinha.  
- Meu querido amigo! Como vc tem passado Spiinel - Eriol passa alguns salgadinhos para Yen.  
- Ah, eu vou muito bem... como vc tinha me dito, eu encontrei um novo amigo! Mas ainda sinto sua falta.  
- Mas...  
- Sim, eu gosto muito do Shaoran... Ele é divertido, sério tbm... gosta de conversar assim como vc... me espantou ver o quanto vcs saum parecidos...  
-Yen! Mais um poukinho e esses aí queimam. - Eriol aponta para os salgadinhos na frigideira que jah estavam douradíssimos.  
- O Shaoran fala muito de vc Yen... - Spii - Ele me contou muitas aventuras de vcs... disse que naum consegue entender pq vc naum veio para Tóquio no ano passado. - Silêncio, nada eh falado.  
- Eriol, me passa mais salgadinhos... - Eriol dah a Yen mais um punhado dos salgados.  
- Eu naum tinha confiança nos meus poderes e tbm senti que naum era pra eu estar aki, sabia que o Shaoran iria encontrar a pessoa certa e que essa pessoa precisaria mais dele que eu. Por isso eu naum vim.  
- Tem certeza que foi por isso Yen... - Eriol passa mais salgadinhos.  
- Sim, e tbm pq...  
- Ah... vc estah aí!! - Aisha entra na cozinha - fui ateh o seu quarto e vc naum estava, depois fui no quarto da Sazami e nada... daí eu pensei que vc soh poderia estar aki... Mas tinha eskecido que vc fritaria os salgados, vim pq esse eh o terceiro cômodo da casa que vc mais gosta...

.....

- Ainda naum tive a oportunidade de conhecer o seu pai Sakura...Sua mãe tem muito orgulho de vc Li.  
- Conversou com a minha mãe... – Shaoran que ateh então observava o quadro de uma sereia que estava logo atrás da poltrona de Akira desvia seu olhar para o mesmo.  
- Sim, estive lah para saber o pq disso tudo estar acontecendo...  
- A mesma pergunta que eu me fazia...  
- Ela mandou isso pra vc... - Akira abre uma caixa de madeira com o símbolo Yin Yang e de lah tira uma linda corda esverdeada com lindas esferas, tbm verdes - Ela disse que são para combinar com a nova arma. Mas o mais importante eh que tbm saum mágicas e podem evocar outra arma.  
- Então... vc eh o marido da Miyoko...  
- Sim Kerberos... sou eu.  
- Estive pensando... como akela menina poderia ter poderes solares tão fortes se Madoushi usava a água como seu principal elemento mágico.  
- Sim... minha família há muito tempo pertence à dinastia do sol.  
- Mesmo assim eu acho curioso senhor Midorikawa - Sakura finalmente fala - pois a insígnia da Sazami eh muito parecida com a minha e a do Eriol...  
- Os salgadinhos estão prontos - Eriol entra na sala seguido por Yen, Aisha e Spiinel.

.....

- Pronto... jah tirei as medidas! - Tomoyo guarda a fita métrica.  
- Ai Tomoyo, muito obrigada!! Vc eh um amor!!!  
- Naum se preocupa... vou fazer uma linda roupa pra vc!  
- Fun fun... - Kenne cheira o ar a sua volta - Acho que os salgadinhos estão prontos...  
- Weeebaaa... - Mei Lin eh a primeira a saltar da cama e descer para a sala.

.....

No andar debaixo, todos sentam na sala para saborear os deliciosos salgadinhos, Sakura elogia Yen, que fica púrpura. Kero enfia 3 salgadinhos na boca de Spiinel-Sun, Kenne ri da cena, Mei Lin serve suco para Tomoyo. Shaoran e Eriol trocam olhares amistosos que são desviados para Yen e Akira, respectivamente. =Música de fundo da abertura=

.....

- Vou buscar mais alguns... - Yen se levanta.  
- Ajuda ele Shaoran! - Mei Lin com a boca cheia; Shaoran se levanta. Eles se dirigem à cozinha. Ateh entaum, silêncio entre os dois... Yen começa a esquentar os salgadinhos jah prontos em um forninho...  
- Pq vc naum coloka no microondas...  
- Se eu esquentar no microondas eles vão fikar oleosos por fora... no forninho eles fikam sequinhos. - Ao se preparar para pegar a bandeja, Yen se queima - Ai!  
- Deixa eu ver - Shaoran pega na mão de Yen, este cora rapidamente em vermelho intenso. Imediatamente Yen leva sua outra mão à face de Shaoran e o puxa para um demorado beijo...  
- Tah maluko!...  
- Des-desculpa Shaoran... eu naum... eu naum queria...  
- Ah vc queria... vc queria isso há muito tempo... eu jah falei pra vc Yen... ACABOU! Na verdade, naum tem nem como acabar oq nem havia começado! Chega! - Shaoran pega a bandeja, derruba os salgadinhos numa travessa e vai em direção à sala, cruzando com Eriol pelo caminho; Eriol chega à cozinha e veh Yen chorando... Ele limpa as lágrimas...  
- Naum precisa... - Yen olha para Eriol - Naum precisa se esconder de mim... - Eriol se aproxima e pega na mão queimada de Yen. Com sua outra mão Eriol cura a queimadura. - Melhor agora... - Ele passa a mão no rosto de Yen limpando uma última lágrima que ainda dançava em seu rosto.

.....

Din-don - Toca a campainha, Akira atende a porta.

- Boa tarde... eu vim buscar a Sakura. - Yukito muito gentil e simpático como sempre.  
- Soh um minuto... - Ele anda uns poucos passos - Sakura, tem um belo rapaz aki dizendo que veio te buscar...  
- O Yukito chegou gente... vms...

Todos se desapontam por jah ser hora de se despedir, exceto Shaoran que se levanta rapidamente.

- Vms!...  
- Muito obrigada Sazami, por nos convidar - Tomoyo agradece.  
- Naum foi nada Tomoyo... obrigada vc... espero que minha roupa fike linda! - Os olhos dela cintilam...  
- Os salgadinhos estavam divinos Yen - Sakura elogia Yen, que fika vermelho de vergonha...  
- Mas eh claro Sakura... nós da família Li somos cozinheiros de mão cheia, hahahahaha... - Todos riem de Mei Lin e se despedem.  
- Sakura! Kuase me eskeci... - Eriol puxa do bolso um sakinho - Aki estão os sais de banho - ele dah uma furtiva olhada para Kero.  
- Ai, ai, ai, Eriol... Muito obrigada! - Sakura dah um abraço no amigo e todos se vão.  
- Ai... adorei nossa tarde juntos... e vc Yen...

Yen sobe as escadas cansado do dia... entra no seu quarto e se joga na cama. Delicadamente ele leva sua mão aos lábios...

- Sempre terei essa lembrança sua Shaoran... sempre... obrigado...

.....

Na casa de Sakura.

Sakura cheira o saquinho com os sais novamente e caminha em direção ao banheiro, ela abre a torneira de água quente no máximo e a de água fria pela metade, despeja o conteúdo do saquinho de sais nela e inspira profundamente.

- Hum... que delícia!! Vou buscar a toalha. – Ela caminha em direção ao quarto deixando a porta do banheiro entreaberta.

.....

- Então... foi isso que aconteceu... – Kero termina de contar a conversa com o pai de Sazami para Touya e Yukito, quando eles são surpreendidos por uma conhecida sensação.  
- Uma carta! – Yukito fala; Kero voa em direção ao banheiro...  
- Sakura!!! – Kero entra voando no banheiro, mas sua dona não estah lah... – podia jurar que senti a presença da Sakura aki – ele pousa na banheira e eh envolvido por pequenas bolhas que o fazem voltar a sua forma original.

.....

- Sakura! Vc estah bem? – Yukito e Touya entram no quarto de Sakura.  
- Uma carta! – Ela fala ao olhá-los.  
- Sim... onde estah o Kerberos? Ele saiu voando do meu quarto assim que sentiu a presença.  
- Socorro!!!  
- Vms! Veio do banheiro... – eles saem correndo em direção ao banheiro e quando abrem a porta...  
- Hahahahaha... - Todos riem da cena que vêem... Kerberos em sua forma original coberto por bolhas.  
- Captura ela Sakura!! – Kerberos implora pra sua dona.  
- Mas ateh que vc estah sujinho Kero...  
- Isso não tem graça... eu vou matar akele mago de araque...  
- Hahahahaha – os risos são interrompidos por uma segunda sensação... sem que tivesse tempo para que eles pensassem o Pequeno salta da janela para Kerberos, de Kerberos para Sakura, de Sakura para Yukito e de Yukito para Touya. Todos encolhem e fikam suspensos no ar por um segundo antes de começarem a cair.  
- Sakura!! – Kerberos ainda em sua forma original se desvencilha das bolhas e agarra sua dona. Yukito e Touya continuam caindo...  
- Touya!!! – Sakura grita pelo irmão. Yukito, ou melhor Yue eh quem salva o dia segurando Touya pelos braços...  
- Oq aconteceu? – Yue se questiona.  
- Foi o Pequeno... – Todos sobrevoam a banheira – temos que encontrá-lo!

Antes que qq pensamento se forme, uma onda gigantesca cobre nossos heróis. Kerberos lança suas chamas em direção a ela enquanto Yue congela parte da onda que quase os engoliu.

- Yue, leve meu irmão daki...  
- Não! Vc não pode enfrentar isso sozinha Sakura! – Touya grita com a irmã.  
- Vah Yue... eu e Kerberos cuidamos disso! – Sakura mostra a Yue a sua chave ainda pendurada no pescoço. – Ligue para o Shaoran! Peça para ele vir ateh aki. – uma nova onda se forma – Vai!

Yue voa em direção ao quarto de Sakura carregando um Touya muito irritado.

- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós. E ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se! – A chave se transforma em báculo. – Alada! Desvie dessa Kero! – Eles voam por cima da onda.  
- Mas como vc conseguiu? O Pequeno além de reduzir o tamanho, tbm reduz o poder mágico do seu alvo...  
- Também não sei... oq eu sei eh que devemos dar conta disso antes que o papai chegue.

.....

Touya e Yue discam para Shaoran...

- Oq? Falem mais alto!! – Shaoran do outro lado da linha. Eles desligam o telefone. O barulho parece ser ensurdecedor...  
- Vms mandar uma mensagem...

.....

As ondas parecem estar em fúria...

- Jah sei! Sakura saca a Grande das mangas...  
- Sakura oq vc vai fzr? Tah maluca? Vc vai destruir a casa desse jeito!  
- Ai ai ai ai ai... então... Fogo, evapore essas ondas com suas chamas da verdade! Fogo!  
- A carta Fogo sai irritadíssima de sua forma de carta e começa a queimar tudo que veh pela frente...  
- Mas mas...  
- Vc naum estah conseguindo controlar ela? Mas eh claro... eh muita magia pra uma coisa tão pequena controlar... sem contar que naum era nem pra vc estar conseguindo usar a magia...  
- Flauta!

Uma linda e altíssima melodia se faz escutar... a pequena carta Fogo entra em um transe profundo... não soh ela, Sakura e Kerberos começam a despencar dos céus, a carta Alada volta a sua forma de carta e voa às mãos de Sakura... antes que ela perca os sentidos ela consegue usar a Flutuação para proteger Kero, Sakura continua caindo... quando finalmente eh agarrada por uma mão enorme.

- Peguei! Volte a forma humilde que merece! Em nome de Sazami! É, achei que daria certo...

O pequeno entra em cena novamente... e pula no pé de Sazami fazendo ela encolher tbm... Ela, Kerberos e Sakura, estão agora no chão do banheiro...

- Não acredito!

Uma enorme onda salta da banheira em direção a eles...

- Carta criada por Sakura... abandone sua velha forma e transforme-se... para servir ao seu novo dono, em nome de Sazami! Fogo!

A carta do Fogo evapora toda a onda que iria cobrir nossas card captors...

- Sakura acorda!

.....

Yue e Touya voam ao andar debaixo para abrir a porta pra Shaoran...

- Onde ela estah? –Shaoran Sussurra, Spiinel no seu ombro.  
- NO BANHEIRO! ANDAR DE CIMA! – Os dois berram.

Ao chegar na porta do banheiro, Shaoran veh Sazami, Sakura e Kerberos no chão, jah acordados, Yue voa para sua dona...

- Volte a forma humilde que merece! Transforme-se! - As Bolhas voam em direção ao báculo de Shaoran formando uma carta.  
- Tem outra carta Shaoran!  
- Eh uma carta especial... vc soh vai conseguir capturá-la se descobrir o nome da carta! – Spii diz rapidamente.  
- Se naum eh a Água... que jah capturamos... que outra carta poderia manipular tão bem esse elemento a ponto de criar ondas perfeitas? A naum ser que essa seja sua principal especialidade... – Li pensa – Onda! – As ondas da banheira entram em calmaria...  
- Li cuidado! - Sazami avisa tarde d+, Li tbm eh atingido pelo Pequeno! Spiinel ainda em sua falsa identidade, voa por debaixo de Shaoran que monta no amigo... as ondas retornam a sua fúria...  
- Foi por pouco...  
- Tinha eskecido do Pequeno...  
- Ali estah ele Sakura!  
- Vms Kero! Naum vou usar a Alada se naum, naum conseguirei controlar outra carta. – Sakura monta em Kerberos e eles saem voando atrás do Pequeno, saindo do banheiro, Yue vai atrás deles, mas toma outra direção...

.....

- Daki naum vou conseguir selar a carta temos que subir! – Li conclui.

Sazami e Touya sobem em Spiinel, que voa ateh a superfície da banheira e se desequilibra ao ser atingido por uma onda, Sazami cai dentro da banheira...

- Li... Socorro!

Touya faz menção de se jogar para salvá-la...

- Tah maluko? Oq vc vai fzr lah? Morrer? – Li o impede e se joga – Toma conta dele Spiinel... Eu preciso nadar... melhor que qq coisa no mundo... e rápido... – subitamente a imagem do quadro da sereia vem nos pensamentos de Shaoran, ao mergulhar ele ganha uma belíssima cauda verde-rubi e chega em Sazami em questão de segundos, Li a agarra pelo braço dando um salto magnífiko por cima de uma onda que os atingiria em cheio – Onda! Volte a forma humilde que merece! Transforme-se! – A Onda se transforma em carta e voa para as mãos do nosso mais novo Merman...

.....

No quarto de Sakura o Pequeno dah seus saltos perfeitos em direção a janela, Sakura, voando em Kero, na sua cola... quando o Pequeno eh surpreendido por Yue que lança seus cristais de safira violentamente contra a carta...

- Sua chance Sakura!  
- Transforme-se em correntes da justiça! Vento! – A carta Vento cuida para que o Pequeno esteja bem preso em seus fios – Volte a forma humilde que merece! Carta Sakura! – O Pequeno volta à forma de carta e voa pras mãos de Sakura, que ao agarrá-la volta ao seu tamanho original.

Não soh ela mas Kerberos e Yue tbm... eles ouvem o som de passos nas escadas e um barulho muito grande vindo do banheiro, Fujitaka, Sakura (segurando Kero em sua identidade falsa) e Yukito chegam à porta do banheiro quando vêem Li, Sazami, Touya e um bichinhu de pelúcia ensopados dentro da banheira.

- Que barulho todo foi esse? – Fujitaka um pouko preocupado.  
- Escorregamos... – Touya mente de muito mau humor...

Todos dão boas risadas.

End.

* * *

**By**

**Yen Li.**


End file.
